Jason's Daughter
by Yoru Youkai
Summary: What if Jason had a daughter? and just like Sookie but different? Godric/OC
1. Chapter 1

_What am i going to do? I can't pay the morgage and Faelyn needs a place to live... I can't send her to dad's. God damn it! Think! _Mommy looked at a calculator typing numbers in to it. "Mama, i can help! I have the money in my piggy bank!" I said, i didn't want to leave mommy. She looked at me. "Baby, i didn't say anything..." She said. I nodded. "Yeah you did. You said you couldn't pay the morgage!" She looked shocked. "Faelyn... sweetheart, i was thinking that..." What?

"Silly mama!" I giggled. That giggle disappeared as soon as a image flashed in my head, like a memory. _"I have to go to the store, keep the door locked." Mom said as she walked outside. I saw a car speeding down the road just as mama pulled out of the driveway, it slammed in to her side of the car, my vision changed and suddenly mom was lying on the ground all bloody. _

I looked up at my mother. _I need to get out of the house for a little bit. I have to think. _"I have to go to the store, keep the door locked." Mama said as she walked outside. "No mama! Don't! Your going to get hurt! A cars going to hit you!" I yelled jumping up from my place on the floor and following her outside. "Faelyn! Get back inside! No car is going to hit me." She said pulling out of the driveway. The oncoming car slammed in to my mom's side of the car sending her car tumbling a few feet. Throwing her out of the car and on to the concrete in our yard with a sickening crack. "MOMMY!"

* * *

><p>I jolted awake, my dark brown hair stuck to my face, i sobbed, clentching the sheets. I stuggled to calm down. I still remembered what happened clearly. The look on my mothers face when she saw the car coming and realized there was nothing she could do. The only comfort i could take out of this was atleast my mother died quickly and didn't feel anything.<p>

The events of that day is what led me to the father i never knew i had and mother had obviously did her best to make sure he didn't know about me, though my last name is his so i guess she planned on telling him eventually. When the police contacted him about me, he had said that he didn't have a daughter. It was when they told him he was put as the father on my birth certificate did he come to Hyattown a place that is tucked in the foothills of Maryland's Blue Ridge Mountains. A place i use to call home, but that was a long time ago. Now i live in Shreveport Louisiana, with my father Jason Stackhouse.

I took a deep breath and threw the sheets off me, getting out of bed and collecting my toiletries and a change of clothes i headed to the bathroom. Turning on the water to as hot as i could stand it. Stripping out of my tank top and shorts, i stepped in to the water.

it had been odd at first, i mean what kind of 24 year old guy wants to find out he had a 6 year old daughter? And to make things weirder i could read minds to. He would think things about women and with me being a little girl i would ask questions. Dad panicked the first time and sent me to live with my aunt Sookie for a month in till he could figure out what he needed to do.

Now i am a 17 year old telepath/seer who goes to high school at Green Oaks High. Fun right?

I am also in just about as much trouble as Sookie because i was a idiot and freaked out when i was 9 and revealed that i could see the future to Eric Northman because a boy from school was going to nearly get hit by a truck. Unnessary to say but that made me relive the loss of my mother.

Sookie had tried to play it off as i had a over active imagination but Eric wasn't stupid. He doesn't know i can read minds. When my father had came to get me it had gotten a little... how do i saw this... oh yeah. The idiot tried to fight Eric and hide me from him. All i can say is Fail.

He came to get me while he was a drunk as could be and Sookie had tried to explain everything to him since the viking was being rather protective of his little girl and well dad had reacted badly to Eric being near me by cursing up a storm and throwing things successfully scaring the hell out of me. I guess since Eric owns a bar he knows what drunk people can do and well i was and still am something 'special' I had thought of my ablilities as a curse and still do. Something Sookie and i share.

Getting out of the shower i dried off. Dressing in a white bra and white panties, a pair of light blue jeans and a red t-shirt. I left the bathroom, returning to my room, putting away my things and putting on my shoes and slung my backpack over my shoulders. Heading to the kitchen i poured a glass of milk. Dad was standing in the corner of the kitchen, his cell phone held to his ear. He was only awake because he wanted to take me to school... ok he had to because i told some asshole in clear detail how he could fuck himself and after that i broke the guys nose but that was a couple of weeks ago.

He wasn't happy about that but when i explained that the boy was trying to force himself on my friend Serena in a broom closet that he had dragged her in to, he eased up a bit. Probally because he's done some things to protect his friends to. I didn't know what he planned on saying, hell i didn't know what i planned on saying.

When he had gotten off the phone with Hoyt, i guess Hoyt was going to cover for him in till he could get to work. "You ready?" He asked picking up his keys off the counter. "As ready as i'll ever be." I said as i followed him outside. "I don't know why you act like that, highschool is great." He said and i rolled my eyes as i followed him out to the car. "It was for you but i'm a freak." Going threw highschool sucks. "Fae you know your not and if those bastards are making it hard on you, i'll put a end to it." I smiled at him for a second, letting him know i appreiciated that.

"No offense dad but if i did that, things would just get worse. Sure i'm the daughter of Jason Stackhouse, but you went to high school in Bon Temps i go to school here in Shreveport. I can't exactly use, i'm going to have my father come kick your ass." He laughed at that. "I suppose you can't." We both got in to his truck and he pulled out.

"So are we getting breatfast or are you not hungry." I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Dad i am your daughter, i can never skip breakfast. Lunch yes but school food sucks. Besides i really need my coffee." He chuckled. Honestly i didn't eat that much but i barely ever skipped breakfast. "How late did you stay up last night?" I thought about it for a few seconds. "To about 3." I wasn't about to tell him that Eric showed up, he would just do something stupid. Again. "What did you do that whole time?" He had went out around 10 with Hoyt so i guess it was normal to want to know what your 17 year old daughter did for 6 hours.

"Actually i was playing games on facebook." It was on the computer and if he was to check it would show that i was playing, Texas hold'em poker for that time. I did play it just not the whole time, obviously since Eric wasn't invited inside and i wasn't aloud to. So i had to go outside. He never told me why he decided to show up last night. He was probally bored or something.

"Sounds fun." I noticed the sarcasm and smiled. "Well not all of use can live the glorious life style you do." I said just as we passed Fangtasia and i saw Ginger heading inside. Dad saw what i was looking at. "Faelyn, promise me you will never go there." He was being serious and i knew he hated the fact that his little sister was involved with the vampires, he didn't want his daughter involved. Sad part was though i was involved even if it was only a little bit, i was protected by them and by them i mean Eric and Pam though she didn't want to and didn't hide it at all.

"I'm underaged dad." Was all i said and he seemed to accept that answer for now either that or he took it as a promise. He pulled in to the waffle house parking lot and we got out of the truck and went inside. He ordered a glass of orange juice and of course some waffles. I got the same thing except my drink was of course coffee. Though i preferred the mocha frappes from Mcdonalds, this would do but it wasn't no frappe.

We talked while we waited for our food to come. I got along with my father, we were pretty close and yeah i hid things from him but it was mainly because i didn't want him to over react and well he tended to do that when it concerned me and even when it didn't concern me. I did go out with him and his friend sometimes but not much seeing as they went to bars alot but when they went to Merlottes i was there with them.

Unfortunately the time came for me to go to school and that i did. My father right behind me as we walked in to the school. Mr. Shoemocker (Shoe maker), was waiting in his office for us. Apparently we were 5 minutes late for our 'meeting'. Whatever.

"You know why i have called you in this morning Mr. Stackhouse so lets just get this over with." He said without looking up at us, motioning for us to take a seat in the two chairs that were infront of his desk. "Yes sir." I reconized that tone, dad was annoyed. I didn't blame him either, this guy acted like he was above us. "Green Oaks is a good school and we do not want any delinquents but i will give your daughter one more chance. Should she wish to stay she is expected to follow every rule, no trouble at all from her." When i read his mind i was pissed. He had checked with my dads school records and was basing his judgement on me by what my father did in his school.

"Is that understood?" He asked eyeing us both, daring us to argue. "Perfectly, but are you basing you decision off of what i did which was protect Serena from being raped in the broom closet or what my father did in Bon Temps?" I said with a slight glare. "I checked out your claims. Mr. Preston says he did nothing of the sort, there were not even any witnesses." I clenched my fists. He noticed. "Is there going to be trouble with you Ms. Stackhouse?" I shook my head forcing myself to relax.

"We understand, Faelyn won't be any trouble." He looked at me for a quick second and i reconized that look. He was going to try to fix this. "Excellent. Dismissed." We left quickly, both of us wanting to punch the hell out of the asshole. Best to get the hell out of there before we did something that would land us in jail.

"I hate bastards like that!" Dad said queitly as we walked down the hall to the entrance of the school. "It will be ok, i'll see you later." I managed to say without sounding upset or angry. "I'll fix this Fae." I nodded, we both exchanged goodbyes and i headed off to my Biology class.

The day passed without incident, Calculus was boring and hard as hell, Chemistry i spent the entire class whispering to Serena, English was a test day and i had no idea what about so i just guessed and hoped i got atleast a D that was the most i could hope for, Gym was ok Coach was explaining how to play volleyball and thats what we would be doing tomorrow. Now i was sitting on the bus with Serena.

"So shoe maker was harsh?" She asked, seeing as how i was in a bad mood i was surprised she waited this long to ask. "Yup. Apparently i am a delinquent." She looked mad. "You are no such thing! You saved me!" I gave her a small smile. "Thanks." She smiled. "Lets do something tonight. We can go see a movie or something." That sounded fun and i hadn't been out in a little while. "Sounds great." Unfortunately we were at her stop and she had to go. "See ya soon Fae." I smiled. "Bye Rena, txt me what time to be ready." She nodded and with a quick wave she got off the bus.

When i got home i dropped my backpack on the couch, only to pick it back up and go to my room. Dropping the bag on the floor, shutting the door, and kicking off my shoes was my usually thing. I did it everytime i came home, i was pretty sure most kids did and i wasn't even intrested in it to actually check that out. That would require me to be extremely bored.

I called dad and asked him if i could go with Serena, he said yes and told me that he actually had plans to go with Hoyt to Merlottes tonight so if we wanted to go call and he would pick us up. Naturally i was excited about that and txted Rena the news. She was all for it and moved our plans to earlier that way we could go and still have time to catch a ride with dad.

I decided i might as well change my shirt and so i switched it from my red t-shirt to a white one. My tenni shoes to a pair of white sandels. The only reason i even had those is because Sookie had noticed me looking at then and bought them for my birthday. I brushed my hair again and put it in to a messy bun. I was sort of one of the guys but when i was with Rena i dressed differently because she didn't really like cargo shorts and loose t-shirts. She thought girls should dress like girls and guys should dress like guys.

My comeback to that one had been, well the only other girl in my family is my aunt and she lives in Bon Temps i only see her when she's in town or dad wants to go to Merlottes. She hadn't argued with me, understanding that i only had my father as a example, but i had decided to come to a sort of compromise. I did however refuse to wear make up. She had tried once and i had literally ran. The most i used was chap stick, if it was lip gloss i would not use it. Period. I also didn't use purses, never really had any interest in them anyway's.

Rena showed up a four, her mother had dropped her off and she was obviously excited about tonight. We called a taxi, i had enough money to pay for it like always because i barely used my allowance. It just sat in my wallet most of the time. Once we got to the theater we bought the tickets for number 4 mainly because Rena had heard people talking about it at school.

"So whats so special about this movie?" I asked after we had got our drinks, popcorn, and had taken a seat. "From what i overheard this very hot alien guy is on the run." I smiled at her. "What?" She asked innocently but her smile wasn't so innocent. "You know what." She just looked away saying "I have know idea what your talking about." I looked at the screen. "Uh huh."

After that we had to be quiet because the movie had started. When it was over all i heard from Serena was. "Damn he was hot." I just laughed and she looked at me. "What you don't think so?" I smiled. "Your going to make me answer that aren't you?" She smirked and i swear i saw horns for a second. "Yup!" She said pulling my cell phone out of my pocket while i threw away the bag and cup. "Now call your father." I rolled my eyes but took the phone and dialed his number.

After a couple minutes i put the phone away. "He's outside, we should see the truck as soon as we walk out the door." and we did. It was pretty hard to miss with my dad openly flirting with two women. Rena and i exchanged looks and then walked up to him. "You done?" I asked he thought one minute and i opened his door. "Your done." I said smiling and pointed at the door. He gave me a look. "Yes i no you have a awful daughter." I told him as i pushed him in to the truck. Rena climbed in and i turned and smiled at the women.

"Sorry he promised to take me shoe shopping and the sale at payless ends in a couple of days." Yes i know it's bad to lie but they were both mad at me for ending their little 'talk' early. So i told them something i had over heard in the minds of one the cheerleaders. "Honey don't even worry about it, we understand completely." Yeah...


	2. Chapter 2

We met Hoyt outside of Merlottes before we went inside. "How's it going?" He asked dad. I didn't really want to listen to their hello's. "We're heading inside!" I called as i walked off with Serena. As soon as i walked in the door i saw Sam smile but he was obviously trying to hide it. "Quick everyone hide you drinks it's Fae." He called and i laughed. "Yup, i like to steal em." When i was 7 and dad had asked Sam to watch me i had taken a drink from Ms. Fortenberry but i didn't know i wasn't suppose to drink achohal. Sam had stopped me but it had become a joke for us over the years.

I took a seat at the bar right in front of him with Rena on my right. "So whatcha been up to Sam?" He chuckled. "Trying to keep Maxine away from the achohal, i feel bad for Hoyt she's wasted." I smiled at him. "Well i could always steal her drink again." All three of us laughed, i had told Rena what happened when she had came with us the first time a year ago.

"Hey Sam hook us up with a couple beers!" Dad called from his usually table, i hadn't even heard him come in. "Sure." He called back and i stood up. "Sookie off today?" I asked him as i scanned the room for my aunt. "Yeah." He answered grabbing two mugs. "Oh. Well were going to go see Lafayette." Serena jumped up and we headed to the kitchen.

"You know we can always walk over." She said knowing i would want to see her while i was in town. "That's true, but it's already late and dad would be worried about the vampires." She just shrugged. I know she didn't really care but that was because she hadn't met one so they didn't really affect her. Sometimes i wish i was like her.

"Lafayette!" I yelled and he turned slightly startled obviously not expecting me. "Bitch, i was wondering when your fine ass would show." I hugged him, pulling back a second later when Arlene put up a ticket. "Hey Fae. How you been doing girl?" She asked, i let Laffy talk to Rena. "I've been good. Trying to pass highschool, make something of myself." _Jason must be doing something right with this girl, though i still don't think he was ready for parenthood. I just hope she don't go following in her father's footsteps. _

"That's great honey." She smiled warmly and i tried to not be annoyed with her for her thoughts or in the very least not show it. "Well i've got tables but it's great to see your doing well." I smiled it was a little forced though but i don't think she noticed. "Ok bye Arlene tell Coby, Lisa, and Mikey i said hi." She smiled and walked off. Thinking fondly of her children. I turned back to Lafayette and Serena who were talking about the size of my breasts...

"Excuse me!" I said. "Hooker over here ain't making life easy on her fine ass daddy." He said and Serena laughed. "No she ain't. Fucking D's and apparently Jason is very know for getting tail. All i can say is karma's a bitch." He nodded. "Sure is hooker." I waved my hands getting their attention but by now i was embarassed. "Are you guys serious? Really talking about me like i'm not here and about THAT. Man you to sure do know how to embarass a girl." They laughed again.

I walked off leaving them to talk. When i got to my dad's table i sat down on a chair next to him. "Have you ever heard of settling down?" Hoyt asked my dad and i scoffed, i could honestly say while i was around that never crossed his mind. "Once. She ended up cheating on me before i could ask her." He shrugged like it was no big deal. "That suck-" Hoyt went silent in fact the whole place did. I turned to the door to see Eric standing there, looking at me.

"Come here." I got up from my chair but dad grabbed my arm. "No." I knew this was something Eric found important if he came to me while i was with my dad. Meaning he wasn't going to tolerate anything getting in his way. "Then come but i have a feeling it's serious." He thought about it and was worried that this could be about Sookie. Serena walked out of the kitchen and noticed Eric right away, her thoughts taking different a route than my father's.

Coming to me she whispered. "Who's that?" I looked at Hoyt silently begging him to distract Serena, i didn't want her involved in what was going to happen next. Apparently he got the message because he fell out of his chair and she rushed to help him. "We will be back in a few." Dad said as he stood up and starting to walk to Eric who disappeared only to reappear near dad's truck. I ran to him, getting worried now.

"What happened?" I asked now that i was standing in front of him. "Sookie found evidence that my maker was still here and in danger." He handed me a CD. As soon as i touched it, i gasped as a vision hit me.

_"Chain up the bastard, make sure he can't get free." Silver chains were sercured around a boy who looked like he was maybe 16, 17 years old.. He was obviously weak and barely able to fight against these people. Needles everywhere. Tubs of blood. Then something odd a carving of a panther. _

"Oh my god!" I said dropping the disk. He caught it easily. "Eric your maker is in a lot of trouble. He's about to be chained to a table and drained." He growled his eyes filled with fury. "Where?" He growled out, dad pulled me back. "I don't know i don't reconize anything. The only thing that could be used to idenify this place was a carving of a panther." _Hot shot? No... they wouldn't do that... would they? _I looked at dad, knowing that he was part werepanther i thought it best to ask him and see if he would voice his thoughts.

"Does that sound familiar?" He looked at me. _If it is i would rather find out for myself, Eric isn't thinking clearly. He'll kill everyone there. If his makers there i will get him out safely. _He was right Eric would murder everyone... "No." Dad said. "Keep trying." Eric ordered me handing me the CD again. I closed my eyes, concentrating. I got nothing but i needed something to pacify Eric. "Making Sookie heard something?" I said and then he was gone.

"Drive dad." I ordered. "Your not going." He snapped and i glared. "You think i'm letting you go there alone? Your insane. If you go i go. I won't loose you to." He climbed in to the truck digging around in the glove box while i got in. He handed me a gun, i looked at him. "What about you?" I asked. "I have the shotgun in the back." He pulled out of there, i sent a txt to Hoyt telling him to take Serena home.

"The guns loaded, heres the extra bullets. Heres how you load it." He explained everything as we pulled up to Hot shot. The place looked like shit. "Come on and do not leave my side." He said sternly, i nodded and he carefully got out, so did i. When dad got his shot gun i was already searching threw the minds of these people to see if i could hear anything about this vampire or if i could find a void that might possiblely be him.

Finally i came across it, a girl was thinking about him. Eric's maker. "Come on!" I whispered. I wasn't sure if he was here but she had definately seen him. This place gave me the creeps, i couldn't help that feeling that something bad was going to happen, the fear that was settling in the pit of my stomach.

It was when i felt the void that all of that seemed to melt away and my focus became saving this vampire. It was a building in the back, a building that was being guarded. A group of people sat in front of it, around a fire but you would have to be blind not to notice the way they kept looking around, the way the guns shone in the moonlight. I looked at dad as we ducked behind a building. "What now?" I whispered. _I can distract them but we're going to have to switch guns, i have to be able to conceal it. _Wordlessly i handed it to him and took the shot gun. _Becareful Fae..._

I was extremely worried and scared as i watched my father walk towards them. He was worried about me to, his thoughts focusing on two things. One, me and worrying if i was going to make it out of this unharmed. Two, if we did make it out of this, he was going to yell at Eric. As my father talked to them, making sure to keep their attention on him. Moving his hands like he was going to pull a weapon out, causing them to narrow their eyes and watch him closely. I moved further behind the building.

I wasn't going to get another opening. I ran towards the shitty shed that was being used to imprison the vampire, as queitly and as quickly possible. Something was getting closer to me. I sped up having no real choice, i couldn't tell if i had been spotted or not but i wasn't about to take any chances... well other than the ones i was already taking. I managed to get inside. _Behind you Fae!_ I heard my dad's thoughts. _Not my daughter you fucking asshole! _I turned around in a panic and pulled the trigger.

It was a panther that had been following me. Now it was a girl, a little younger than me. Oh my god! I killed a child! I panicked and then i heard the fighting outside. _Get Godric! Hurry! _I Turned and ran towards the vampire getting one of the chains off before something hard slammed in to my back and i hit the ground. "You think you can just walk in and steal our vamp?" It was a guys voice. I looked at him and my eyes widdened when i saw the gun. "This is for Mishy." No not here, not like this!

It was almost like everything slowed down, like i was seeing everything in slow motion but i was sure that was because of the adredline. I moved just barely the bullet grazing my cheek causing me to cry out. He smirked and came closer. _Fucking bastards! Should have never- _I heard dad yell out and i screamed. "DADDY!" Oh please no! Please! Please! No!

I ran towards the door only to be knocked down and pinned to the ground. "So your Jason's brat?" He smirked. I thrashed, refusing to answer him as i tried to free my hand and slam the gun in to his head. "Is the idiot still alive!" He called out to his group. I glared. "You better hope he is! You bastard!" I yelled. "You should hope he isn't. You wouldn't want your daddy to see this." He was being serious and without even having to read his mind i knew what he had planned.

"Yeah, he's breathing." The guy looked at the one who had poked his head in the room. "Good, tie him up in here. We'll let the vampire she tried to save and her dumbass of a daddy watch this." I finally freed my leg and slammed my knee between his knees. Quickly i moved out from underneath him and shot the one who just came in and then pointed the gun at the guy who was now rolling in pain. "I hate this, i'm no murder. I hate the fact that i just killed two people and probally won't get out without more people dying." A tear rolled down my cheek and i had to force myself to shot him.

I ripped the chains from the vampire and walked towards the door. "Please stay close to me for now. When you get the chance run for it, go back to Eric." I said leaving the shed with my gun raised, i was ready to shoot. "Give me back my dad and let us walk out of here. Now." I growled, i wasn't loosing him. The all exchanged looks before pointing their guns at me, some going panther. So i was facing three guns and two panthers.

"Sorry bitch but your going to die." _No! _"Stay down!" I screamed at dad then started firing the gun as fast as i could, i moved never once staying in one spot. Making sure Eric's maker was right behind me. Then the gun was snatched away from me and i looked to see a very pissed off viking. "No blood shed." Was all i heard behind me, it sounded weak. Another thing registered in my mind and that was my dad was lying on the ground bleeding.

"Daddy!" Eric grabbed my arm and held me against him so i couldn't run. "It's not safe." He said but i glared. "I can't loose him Eric! I lost mom i can't loose him!" I didn't give him time to think i shoved away from him and ran. A panther was crouched over my dad. I picked up a very convinent peice of lead pipe and slammed it against the cats head. Dad made a dive for his gun and shot the cat before it could get me.

"You ok?" I asked him. _So not leaving the house for the next few weeks Fae. Grounded for you own protection. _"This is nothing." He said and i rolled my eyes. Uh huh. I was trying not to run up to him and hug him knowing i would only end up hurting him. He seemed alright, but i didn't like the fact that he was bleeding. I turned to the survivors which was the ones that stayed in human form. "Was all of this worth it? For V?" I yelled at them tears running down my face.

Eric took a step towards them and i glared at him. "No! Nobody else!" He was in front of me in seconds. "What gives you the right to order me around?" He growled but we both knew he wasn't going to kill me tonight not after what i had just done. "Godric has that right and he gave you a order. Shouldn't you make sure he's taken care of?" Dad asked Eric but he wasn't calm he was pissed.

I looked at Godric and saw that he was stuggling. "Eric." I said turning towards his maker taking a few steps towards him i saw his fangs come out. In a second he was back with his maker. "Fae he needs blood, grab someone." He ordered and i looked at him like he was crazy. I didn't do as he said instead i just walked up to them, my father was behind me stuggling to get to his feet. To stop me. "Just don't let him kill me Eric." I told him as i stepped closer to Godric. I noticed the reluctance in his eyes but also the hunger, he needed blood and no one else needed to die. Tilting my head to the side, revealing my neck. Within seconds his fangs had sunk in and he was drinking deeply.

I must have passed out while we were at Merlottes cause when i woke up i was lying in my bed with my dad asleep in a chair next to me. One look at the time had me panicking. It was 7:39! I was going to be late if i didn't hurry. I didn't have time to wonder why dad had decided to sleep in the chair, he hadn't done that since i was little. Unless i was sick or something. Taking a shower, getting dressed in black bra and panties, black jean shorts, and a blue long sleeved shirt that went a little passed my elbows, i slipped on my shoes picked up my backpack. Left a note for dad and i ran out of the house. Very nearly missing the bus.

Serena was a little mad at me and wanted to know why i had bailed on her last night. The thing was i couldn't remember, i kept getting bits and peices when i tried. Like animals and some guy i've never met before. When i couldn't tell her she said i could make it up to her by telling her who 'that hot guy who was at Merlottes last night' was. "His name is Eric Northman, he's the vampire sheriff of area 5." Her eyes widened.

"A vampire?" I nodded as we took our seats at the lunch table, like usual i didn't eat i just had a coke. "Yeah." She was thinking for a second but i didn't even bother to read her mind. This was bothering me, why didn't i remember what happened?

"Can you take me to meet him?" I looked at her and shook my head. "Why not?" Because he'll use you and then throw you aside. Because he'll use you as leverage to get me to do whatever he wants. "He's dangerous." I said and she narrowed his eyes. "Fae i doubt that since you and Jason went with him." I rolled my eyes. "Rena do you think that means anything? It doesn't. He's still dangerous and i'm not going to put you in danger." She sighed.

"Lets just drop this ok?" I nodded. "Alrighty then. So when i was talking to Lafayette last night we came to the conclusion that you should dress in something a little more girly to mess with your dad." I looked at her in horror cause in her mind she was picturing a short pink dress with a bow in the back, a pair of white heels with my hair curled. Not happening. "I don't know what you have planned but I think i'm good thanks." I said before i took a drink of my soda.

"Come on Faelyn your a beautiful girl, you just hide it behind baggy clothes." I rolled my eyes. "Rena i'm not like you, frilly dresses scare me. High heels are my doom, purses i find stupid, jewelry not really interested. I hate make up. I've tried and you know i have, but i just don't like it. The only thing i sort of like is shoes, you know like flip flops, sandals, and of course my tenni shoes." She mummbled something but i don't know what.

_Well if it ain't the fucking bitch who broke my nose... didn't Shoemocker say if she did one more thing she would be expelled from school... maybe... _I looked around in till i saw him. Timothy Preston. Instantly i was pissed but i knew he was going to try something so i had to be careful. Serena noticed my glare and looked to see him. _Great just great! Can't that guy go get run over by a bus! _I tried not to over think her thoughts, it wouldn't end well for me.

He sat down next to me, throwing his arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer. "So Faery how have you been?" He asked with a smirk. I very nearly punched him again but i had to be nice. "Well you know how things are Nessie, school and home really boring stuff." I could have found out Timothy was really the lochness monster and that wouldn't have surprised me. "Hows that man whore of a daddy doing?" I forced a smile though what i really wanted to do was kick him where it hurts.

"He's doing good, not getting much tail these days. He's been busy with his police work." Don't hurt him. Don't hurt him. Don't hurt him. "I wonder how many more bastards he has out there, i'm sure you can't be the only one." Shoe Maker walked in to the room and he looked at us, glared and walked over. "No public shows of affection." He barked, the monster removed his arm and laughed lightly. "Sorry sir." I said a quick sorry knowing he would want one from me to. He left but kept a eye on us.

_Perfect. _I tensed as Timothy turned his body towards me and leaned closer, he pressed me against the back of my chair and smirked as my fist clenched. Don't hit him. Don't hit him. Don't hit him. "What the fuck!" He pulled back with a slight yell. I was confused, i hadn't done anything... He was staring at my neck. I reached up and felt two holes, my eyes widened in alarm and i stuggled to remember something, anything!


	3. Chapter 3

I covered my neck with my hair and exchanged panics looks with Serena. "Your a fucking fangbanger!" Timothy said and i shook my head. "I don't even know how i got this!" He didn't believe me and well i'm sure you can figure out what happened next. The entire school knew and i was shunned, hated, picked on, called so many names it wasn't even funny, and they kept writing fangbanger on my locker with lipstick and other things they could get ahold of. I didn't take the bus today. I walked.

Getting home at 5 because i took my sweet time i pulled out my phone and txted Eric, telling him i wanted to know what happened last night. I didn't expect a reply and i didn't get one, naturally he was still dead for the day. I had put my things away, changed in to a pair of shorts and a t shirt and was now making tacos for dinner. About half way threw it i remembered i didn't even know if my dad would be home tonight. So i picked up the cordless and dialed his number.

"Hey Fae." He said.

"Hey dad, i was wondering if you had plans tonight?"

"Nah, just planned on staying home."

"Ok cause i'm making tacos."

"hmmm tacos."

"Well then hurry up and get home." I laughed.

"Yes ma'am, see ya soon."

"I'm not a ma'am and see ya." I said and hung up. I mixed in the taco seasoning and then went in to the fridge. Pulling out tomatoes, onions, and lettuce. I chopped thoses up and then pulled the shells out of the cabinet. I knew dad wasn't going to be home for a little bit so i put the veggies back in the fridge and left the meat on low so it would stay warm. I did have homework to do so i guess i should get starting.

About half way throught my calculus homework i heard something hit my window... looking outside i saw Pam standing there, she looked irritated and it looked like she had been pulled out of her rest early... Eric i so hate you right now. Quickly i ditched the books and headed outside, she was already on the porch waiting for me. "Eric would have came to explain things to you but he is busy with more important things than explaining things to a teenaged brat." She said and i just nodded, showing that i understood.

"I'm sorry for being a inconvience Pam but we both know that this isn't something i want. I would be more than happy to leave you two alone and live my own life." She just held up her hand to stop me from talking. "I didn't come here to listen to your sob story." I just waited till she talked again, i didn't want to upset her. There be no fury like Pam's. "You and your father went to hot shot last night, you killed four people, saved Godric, and then you let him feed from you. Do you honestly not remember any of this or were you trying to annoy Eric?"

I did... what? I looked down at my hands and for a second i saw the shot gun, dad's shot gun in my hands. Why would i be seeing that... i've never touched it. "You really don't know." It wasn't a question but even if it was i wouldn't have answered. Had i really done all that? "Come with me." She said, i realized it was a order. "Dad's coming home, should be here any minute." She wasn't in the least concerned about how he was going to act if his daughter was no where to be found. "That and the stoves on." I said remembering why he was coming.

"This is me not caring." She said and i took a step back but before i could step in to the house she grabbed my arm and dragged me to her car. "Let go!" I yelled but she just ignored me. "Hey! Let go of her!" Dad? I looked to see dad slamming on his brakes. She pushed me in to her car and looked at dad. "Do not piss me off. I may not be able to kill the seer but you are nothing to Eric." With that she was in the car and speeding down the road.

She pulled up in front of Fangtasia and pushed me inside. "Hey! Watch it!" I snapped when it hurt a little. "Stay here." She ordered and i glared. She walked across the room and disappeared down a hall way. I stood there annoyed and didn't realize that i was holding my hand to my neck in till i heard. "Does it hurt?" I looked and saw someone who looked vaguely familar, but i couldn't recall where i've seen this boy.

I didn't have time to answer before Sookie walked out and looked at me. "Faelyn what are you doing here?" She asked hands on her hips. Yes like i came here of my own free will. "Pam dragged me here. Literally. Dads probally panicking, he saw her force me in to the car." She looked pissed. "Come on where getting you home." She said walking towards me. "Ok." She stopped when she saw the bite mark. _Did she bite you? _She pulled my hand away to get a better look at him.

_No. I really don't remember how i got it. Pam was telling me that dad and i went to hot shot last night to save Eric's maker but i don't remember anything. Bits and peices of little stuff, animals... big cats and some guy i've never met. _She looked horrified for a split second, before she hid it. After all we weren't alone it the room. "It doesn't hurt does it?" She asked and i looked at the boy. "No it doesn't hurt." _Was it him? _She asked looking between the two of us. _I don't know. _

She sighed and turned towards the hall way again. "Come on, i need to talk to Eric and your not leaving my sight." I just followed as she started walking, i noticed the boy disappeared and when we got to the office i saw him sitting on the couch, Pam standing next to Eric who was sitting behind the desk. "What happened to her Eric?" Sookie was trying not to yell, not having the full story and i wasn't excatly a reliable source since i didn't remember anything useful.

"Your brother withheld information about the people who might have been holding Godric prisoner. Instead he brought his teenaged daughter and got in to a gun fight with a good amount of people. She nearly got raped and managed to save herself, killed four werepanthers in the process." I knew he wasn't done, he was just making sure Sookie could take whatever was coming next.

"Fae noticed that Godric was in need of blood and refused to bring one of the were's for him to feed from instead offered herself. She knew there was a chance that he could have killed her which is why she told me not to let him." Sookie looked at the boy and then back at Eric. "You know how reckless Jason can be and you left him alone! and she payed for it!"

"If i really killed those four people then i didn't pay nearly enough." I said looking down at my hands. I had shot and killed four were's? I felt so guilty. She reached for me but i took a step back out of her reach. "Don't touch me." I whispered and ran out the door. Threw the club and out the exit.

It felt like i was carrying the weight of the world on my shoulders, but i knew i wasn't. It was guilt. The guilt of knowing i had ended peoples lives. That i had been the one to pull the trigger.

Sookie's POV

"Fae!" I cried out as she took off down the street. She was beating herself up but didn't she see that it was for their protection? That she did it to save herself, Jason, and Godric? My neice wasn't a murderer and that was what she was seeing herself as right now. God knows what she would do like this. I ran after her, pushing myself to catch up. "Fae! Stop!" I yelled but she just ignored me. _Please Fae! Calm down and stop running! Your not a murderer! _She didn't listen, either that or she didn't hear me.

I saw Jason speeding down the road, obviously on his way to Fangtasia to get Fae but when he saw us running down the road he yelled. "What the hell's going on!" I knew i would have to explain it later. "I don't have time to explain it right now Jason! Help me stop her before she does something stupid!" He did a U turn and started trying to get ahead of her.

Eric was behind her and had stopped her from going any farther. I was slightly relieved in till i saw her stop fighting against him and fall limp in his arms. I skidded slightly nearly falling down, stupid heels! As i stopped in front of her. I could tell just by looking at her that she was having a vision. It scared me because she has never reacted like this to any of them before. "What happened?" Jason asked taking her from Eric. "She didn't remember what happened last night Jase." I said and he looked at me. "Eric explained everything. She thinks she's a murderer."

Faelyn's POV

I sat up and looked around. I wasn't in my room. I was in a office, sitting on a black leather couch... where was i? I stood up and walked slowly out the door. As soon as i looked down the hall i knew where i was. Fangtasia. Everything hit me and i knew everything i had done. Slowly i walked down the hall and looked out at everyone. Dad, Eric, Godric, Pam, and Sookie. They all looked at me and i could tell that they expected me to run again but i wouldn't do something stupid like that again any time soon atleast.

Dad and Sookie got up and walked towards me, both looking slightly relieved but worried at the same time. "I'm sorry." I said and dad just laughed. "Oh i no and your grounded for real this time. Your not going anywhere except school and home for a couple of weeks. Can you guys respect that?" He said looking at the vampires. I could feel the tension in the room and decided to break as best as i could. "Dad... i am grounded i can't fly." He looked back at me and laughed, Sookie was laughing to.

"So i see you doing better then?" She said and i nodded. "It's alot to accept." It was and the hardest was accepting that i had shot and killed a child, well i guess she wasn't really a child more of a teenager probally about 14, 15 years old but still she hadn't deserved it and more than likely had just been listening to orders. That was probally one of the reasons i had repressed it.

_It was self defense and she was attacking with the intent to kill Faelyn. _I know she was, all she had to do was lock her jaws around my jugular and i was done for. _I know. _It was at this moment that i really took and looked at my dad, he was bruised and beaten. I could see he had tried his best to clean up but you couldn't hide this from anyone. "Does that hurt?" I motioned to the darkest bruise on the side of his head and gently touched it. He winced and i quickly pulled my hand back. "Oh this. I've had worst." He was trying to shrugg it off, make it so i didn't worry.

"Fae what happened? You never reacted to any of your visions like that before." Eric said getting up from his throne and coming towards me. "It was of the past, what happened at Hot shot. It was overwelming and i suppose i passed out." I didn't really understand but i could tell from Sookie's mind that i had went limp and didn't move in till i woke up.

I went over my entire day in my head and had to admit it wasn't boring. It was crazy. "Wait! Their doing what at your school!" Sookie freaked and i looked at her shaking my head. "Nothing, stop freaking out over nothing." _Don't! _"What's going on?" Jason asked and i looked at the floor. Great... thanks Sookie. "That Timothy Preston kid saw the bite mark and told the entire school. She's being accused of being a fangbanger." Yup... great.

The mood of this room plummeted or maybe that was me, because when i looked up everyone except Pam and Godric looked angry. Yeah it was me. "Whats the name of your princibal?" Eric asked pulling out his cell phone. "Yeah your crazy if you think i'm telling you anything." I said and felt Sookie looking in my head so i shut her out. "There are other ways for me to get the information Faelyn." He threatened and i just looked at him.

"Leave it alone. So kids are talking? I don't care." I wasn't going to argue with a vampire about this. He looked at Sookie but she shook her head. "I can't read her mind." That was for sure. I love my aunt but damn. There was a reason i wanted them to butt out and if i say so myself it was a good one. If i allowed Eric to get involved then that would only make the fangerbanger insults, jokes, and all the other get worse. I could barely handle it today and that was without a vampire involved.

"... Fae did you turn the stove off?" Dad asked randomly and i looked at him. "No Pam wouldn't let me back inside the house." Something was bothering him. Oh my god please tell me i didn't burn down our house. "Ok you guys can talk about this later." He said grabbing my hand and dragging me outside. "Bye!" I called, Sookie waved smiling.

When we got home, i found that the house wasn't on fire and dad was just looking for a excuse to get us out of there. "That was good." I smiled as i made his plate. "I no." He smiled as he took off the gun holster and kicked off his shoes. "How would you react if i said i was considering sending you to Bon Temps to go to school?" I looked up at him, surprised. "Um... your serious?" He nodded. "I don't want to leave Serena. I like Bon Temps but she needs me and just because i'm being picked on doesn't mean i should run and hide." Wow i think i just had a great gran moment.

"I guess your right but why didn't you accept help from Eric?" I looked at him, passed him his plate and shook my head. "Because the viking would only make matters worse. Shoe maker hates me as it is, if a vampire showed up to 'talk' about what was spreading around the school that would only be proof in their eyes that i was one of those women. It's just better if i handle it myself." Dad nodded and took a big bite out of his dinner. "This is good! Where did you learn how to make it like this?" He asked and i smiled. "Economics." That had to be one of the classes i could actually stand.

"Well i think you need to get back in to that class." He said before he continued eating. I was proud of myself. I didn't cook much but that was because we had take out majority of the time. I was surprised i wasn't overweight.

The rest of the night was spent watching tv, scary movies, action, anything but girly movies. That was intill i feel asleep on the couch. When i woke up i saw a note on the coffee table. Picking it up i saw.

_Went to Mcdonalds for breakfast, left a egg, bacon, and cheese bagel and one of those coffee drinks you like so much in the fridge. If things get to hard at school just give me a call and i'll pick you up, i've already talked to Andy. He says he doesn't mind you hanging with us for the day. So you could do that or hang out with Sookie or Sam. Just don't get in to any fights, let me handle that expessially if it's with your stupid princibal. _

I smiled, most people thought that my dad was going to screw up with me but i don't think so. Sure we don't have much but we have what we need and dad's a good guy, he's just careless sometimes... ok most of the time but he alway's makes sure i was taken care of.

I jumped up from the couch and went in to the kitchen. Opening the fridge i pulled out the Mcdonalds bag and opened it. Sure enough dad had left me my bagel and Mocha Frappe. Did i mention i have the best dad in the world?

After breakfast i jumped in the shower and tried not to think to much knowing that i would just upset myself and i needed to be calm for the most part. I knew that would be shot as soon as i got on the bus. I let the hot water run over my body as i washed my hair then i rinsed all the soap out. Turning off the water and grabbing a towel i dried my hair and then my body. Stepping out of the tub i slipped on a pair of dark blue panties and the matching bra.

I walked the few steps to the counter and grabbed my tooth brush, brushed my teeth and then put it away. I brushed my hair and pulled it into a messy bun, there was nothing i could really do about the bite mark. Everyone knew it was there, might as well show it off. Besides it had been my choice to help Godric it didn't matter what they thought. Right? It was in the middle of putting on a pair of dark gray capri's that i saw two dark purple bruises on my arms right above my elbows, they looked like hand prints.

I must have gotten them when that guy was restraining me. I sighed and pulled my pants up. What kind of man does that? Grabbing the long sleeved black shirt i put it on and picked up my dirty clothes i left the bathroom and went to my room. Dropping my clothes in the hamper i picked up my off white tenni shoes and pulled a pair of black socks out of the dresser and put them on. Picking my books up i put them back into my backpack and slung it over my shoulders. Wincing slightly which meant i probally had a bruise there to and probally somewhere on my back since the guy had hit me with something. I shoved my cell phone in my pocket, grabbed my house key and left.

The entire ride to school people kept staring at me. It was uncomfortable and serveral times i nearly pulled my hair out of the bun but i knew if i did that then these people would know it bothered me and it would only get worse from there. Every little thing would set these guys off, i had to be careful in till things cooled down and probally even then.

Serena had silently been sitting beside me, she was and i quote 'examining it' i would call it staring. I found that annoying and had nearly snapped at her in till i read her mind and found that she was curious that's when i became concerned and worried that she would want to know what it was like and because she knew i didn't remember she would probally go find out for herself.

Most of the kids avoided saying anything to me in the classes but when i was in the hall i was free game. It was like i had a target sign over my head or something, but more than likely it was on my neck. I would hear things like Whore, slut, and fangbanger when they didn't stop to say something but when they did it was stuff like. How does it feel to betray you own race? Filthy whore and how many dead things do you spread your legs for each night. Great huh?

Probally unnessary to say but my whole idea of letting them know it didn't bother me wasn't working all to well, it just seemed to fuel them. It was when i was pulled in to the student concellors office for help to get over my 'addiction' that i cracked and decided that i wasn't going to take this anymore. Honestly i had listened to the woman for a full 30 minutes list reasons why i shouldn't be with or anywhere near a vampire. "Can you just do me a huge favor and shut up! I know this ok! and what kind of idiot is addicted to that? Where do you even get that from?" I pratically yelled before leaving the room slamming the door behind me.

Slipping in to the girls bathroom, i pulled out my phone and called dad. As soon as he picked up. "Please come get me." What i hadn't known was i wasn't alone in the bathroom in till one of the girls from my chemistry class stepped out and looked at me with disgust. I heard my dad say i'll be right there before she started talking. "You can't even wait can you? Disgusting. Women like you should be burned." I glared and thrust the phone at her. "Why don't you ask who's on the god damn phone before you jump to conclusions!" She looked at it and seemed to pale.

I pulled it away from her and hung up, glaring at her. "I'm not going to apologize." She sneered. "Oh i know, you people are all the same. It's amazing, you believe the latest gossip without even bothering to find out the real story." She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Like you even know what happened. Word is you don't remember. But thats a lie to isn't it?" I glared at her. "So desperate for something you can use to spread more rumors huh? No i don't remember anything you bitch!" With that i left walking down the hall to my last class. Dad wouldn't be here for a little while anyway's.

As i stepped in to my chemistry class, everyone looked at me except Serena. Like i was the plague... like i was some horrible person. I came very close to running out of the room, instead i took a seat in the very back of the room next to Rena. Even Mrs. Mitchell was shooting me funny looks. "Are you alright?" She whispered. Really? You had to ask? "Dad's coming to pick me up. I can't stay here any longer." I whispered. "Is there something you would like to share with the class Ms. Stackhouse?" Mrs. Mitchell asked.

"No Mrs. Mitchell, i'm sorry for interupting." She nodded slightly and continued with the lesson i wasn't even remotely paying attention to. It was about half way threw the class that i picked up threw the minds of the receptionist lady that my father had come to pick me up. She told him that she would send a student to come get me and she did. Just she sent the guy who started this whole mess.

When Timothy walked threw the class and motioned for me to come to him i picked up my bag after he had annouced that i was going home. Everyone looked relieved even Serena looked slightly relieved... I blocked out everyones thoughts and went to him. Silently following him out to the hall way. "Hows it going?" He asked even though he was in front of me i knew he was smirking. "You know how it's going." I responded coldly. "Bet you fanger ain't happy about this huh?" I just sped up so i was walking beside him and shrugged. "I wouldn't know because i don't have one."

He looked at me and the next thing i know i was slammed up against one of the lockers. "Then where did this come from?" He asked tilting my head to the side roughly. "I don't know!" I screamed at him. "Bullshit." He snapped. "You don't get bitten and forget something like that!" I glared at him. "Sounds like your speaking from exprience Timmy." Obviously you do because i actually forgot. "I have never touched one of those dead things." He said threw clentched teeth.

I wanted to push him away from me. I wanted to scream and punch him but i didn't do any of that. Instead i slipped out from his hold and started walking to the office. "Don't come back Fae. If you do you'll have hell to pay." I looked over my shoulder and smiled coldly. "Of course you people just love destroying peoples lifes. Go fuck yourself." I flicked him off.

As soon as i walked in to the office dad led me out to his police cruiser. "What happened?" He asked and i looked at him, fighting against the tears. "I'm not sure i can take this. It seems like even Serena is starting to judge me."


	4. Chapter 4

I spent the rest of the day with Sam, Sookie, Lafayette, Terry, and Arlene. Most of the time i just helped Lafayette in the kitchen since the others were busy. I dodged questions about school, why i looked so upset, you know stuff like that. Sookie knew what was bothering me, i mean after all she did listen in on my thoughts last night. It was when Timothy showed up with a group of his friends that included Serena that i walked out from the kitchen and went up to them.

"Well if it ain't the whore." Jordan said, he was Timothy's best friend. "Serena what are you doing with these guys?" I asked, she always said she hated them. "I know you lied to me Faelyn. You know excatly what happened. That was why you kept saying Eric was dangerous because he hurt you." I didn't know what to say to her. "Besides it doesn't matter. I'm dating Jordan, i don't need people who are going to lie to me." I shook my head.

"Timothy tried to rape you and your just going to hang out with him now because you listening to their lies?" She looked sad. "He was high." I glared at him. "Yeah that justifys everything doesn't it?" I was upset and was trying not to raise my force so i didn't cause a scene. "Why else would you warn me to stay away from Eric if you didn't remember Fae?" She demanded. I couldn't tell her that Sookie had seen what he could do, what he was capable of. "All you ever do is hide things from me. Ditching me to run off with the vampire is one thing lying to me about it is another." When i stayed quiet she looked me in the eye. "Just go." I looked at the guys. "Just don't hurt her." and then i walked away...

Sookie caught me as i was heading to the back. "Sam i'm taking Fae home." She called leading me to the back so she could get her things. When we got in to her car, i broke down. I barely even realized she had pulled in to her driveway and led me inside.

I must have cried myself to sleep because when i woke up Sookie was reading a book. When she noticed i was awake she put the book down. "I called Jason and told him what happened, he's decided that it's best for you to finish school here in Bon Temps. He and Hoyt are moving some of your clothes over here. You'll go home on the weekends and stay here the days you have to go to school." I nodded, there was no point in arguing, i sat up. "I'm sorry this happened Fae." She hugged me. "It's not your fault." It wasn't anyone's except Timothy's.

"Sookie. What happened?" I sighed when i heard Eric's voice. Of course he would feel the drop in her emotions and come to check on her and now he would want to know what was wrong with me and everything else. "Things at school got out of control, she's going to be going to school here in Bon Temps." I had been right and he wasn't happy in till he knew everything. What i hadn't noticed in till i stormed outside cursing worse than a trucker that Godric had come to. "Sookie invite Godric in!" I called as i started walking down the driveway.

"Would you like to come in Godric?" She asked him before saying. "Come back here Faelyn!" I could be extremely childish and tell her to make me, i could ignore her, or i could actually listen. "It better be the third one!" She yelled and i looked back at her. "Then stop telling Eric everything he wants to know about me! I'm not his! He doesn't need to know when my life falls apart!" _I'm sorry Fae, just please come back. Jason's going to be here any minute with your clothes. _I did as i was told.

"You suck at being a rebellious teenager." Eric said as i walked threw the front door. "You suck period." Lame i know but i was annoyed and to upset to come up with anything better. "That was pathetic." He said, i just sat down on the couch. "And?" Sookie laughed at us. Messing with Eric was a good way to distract your self, but i wouldn't suggest anyone do it unless he needs you for something and its a long time thing. "Fae do you want some coffee?" She asked and i gave her a funny look. "Coffee at god knows what time in the morning?" She looked at me. "Are you saying you don't want it?"

"No i want the coffee." She smiled. "Then don't question me girl." I smiled. "Two bloods?" She asked the guys. Eric just said yes while Godric said yes, thank you. Can you tell who the grown up is? "The chances of you pointing that out Fae and not annoying Eric are slim to none." She yelled from the kitchen. "You have to admit it's funny." I said loud enough so she could hear. "Oh i think it's hilarious." I just smiled and picked up the book she was reading. "Seriously?" She was reading Devil in Winter by Lisa Kleypas, a romance novel... eww.

"Put that down." She said and i did. "Gladly as far as i know it could bite." She started laughing at me. "If you were serious i would have called the doctor." She said and i looked at the kitchen. "No." I hate doctors, they have needles and needles bother they hell out of me. I don't like them. "Yet you let Godric bite you and his fangs are bigger than needles." She said and i glared at her direction. "Don't talk to me about that Sookie. You really don't have that right when you let the viking bite you on a daily basis."

I noticed that both vampires seemed amused. Sookie chose that moment to reappear and pass out everyone's drinks. "Don't let you father hear you talk like that he'll have a panic attack." She said as she sat down. "I don't think so. The fact that i can actually understand and have a conversation with him and Hoyt about some of this stuff sort of proves you wrong." I probally should start keeping tabs of points at this point.

"You two don't have to stand there all night, take a seat." She motioned towards the couch. In a second i was sitting between two old vampires. "Do you feel cornered yet?" She asked as she took as sip of her coffee. "What did i do to you?" I asked. "But to answer your question no i don't feel cornered." I was just slightly worried that Eric would try to embarass me. "You should." Eric said smirking.

"Uh huh. Who saved you maker?" I asked him, i was just playing around i wouldn't use that to black mail him. "What do you want?" He asked and i laughed at him. "I don't want anything i just like bothering you." I swear i heard Godric chuckle. Sookie was laughing. He just smirked and said. "Two can play that game." I rolled my eyes. "No kidding, you haven't stopped bothering me since you found out i'm a seer." Sookie looked at me.

"Which reminds me. What if Godric hadn't known about that?" I looked at her. "Well then i would have royally screwed up." She shook her head. "Honestly i figured Eric told him, seeing how it's weird for a teenager and her father to know where to find him." I was careful and obviously i've proved that i can hide things since i've hid the fact that i'm a telepath from Eric and Pam for 8 years.

"Are you sure your Jason's kid?" She asked. "What about me?" Dad said walking in to the room holding a box. I noticed that he seemed uneasy with me between these two. _Am i making the right choice for her? Obviously these vamps are going to be around here alot since Sookie's like a freaking vampire magnet. _"I resent that Jase." She said but got up and took the box away from him. "She's safe here. You know i'll make sure of that."

"I don't know how you can say she's safe when your constantly in trouble." He laughed. "I'll be right back." She said before she headed upstairs. "Because i am as safe as i'm going to get." I told him and he looked at me but apparently decided not to say anything. "Have you watched the football game?" He asked me instead. "Nope been to busy annoying Sookie and Eric. It's fun." I said childishly. "That's good." He chuckled. I didn't watch the game that much but on the off chance that i did he would ask so i could fill him in.

"Sook do you have anything to drink!" He called and i got up and walked in to the kitchen grabbed a coke and walked back out. "Catch." I said before i tossed it to him. He caught it easily. "Thanks." I smiled. "The games probally still on if Sookie doesn't mind you stealing her tv." He chuckled. "Nah it's ok." I shrugged and looked around. "What are you looking for?" He asked and i looked back at him. "I swear Sookie mentioned you were bringing Hoyt."

"Yeah he ended up going home. The Mrs. called." That explains it. "Ok." I said as he sat down, stealing Sookie's chair. I smiled. "By the way... what happened with the whole grounding thing?" I asked him. "I think you've been threw enough besides you'll just play games all day anyway's." He shrugged. "Aw your learning." He shot me a look. "Keep talking Fae, i'm sure i can get Sookie to come up with something."

"So i ran down a street. Big deal." I said. "In the middle of the night and left yourself unprotected, anything could have happened to you." Damn i was hoping he wouldn't realize that. "Yeah sorry about that." I said. "You really need to stop apologizing about every little thing." He said before opening the can and taking a drink.

"You'll be staying in my old room." Sookie said as she came down the stairs. "Ok." I didn't really have a choice in the matter did i? I was still a minor so i have to listen to my family. Atleast their not slave drivers and they just do things that they think would be best for me. I do wish that this wasn't nessary, i love my aunt and wish i could see her more often but starting a new school sucks and i'll be the new kid. Which makes it worse and i'll still have to bite mark so everythings just going to start up here.

"Just cover it up with make up." She said and i just looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" She asked. "Not if my life depended on it." She sat on Eric's lap. "You like it there?" She asked. "I don't care if it's there. I just don't like make up." She shook her head and i saw Eric smirk... oh no. "I swear you should have been born a boy." Ok now i was a little mad at my aunt. I had no problem with boys but i did not want to be one.

"Well i wasn't, obviously." I took a seat in the empty chair that was farthest away from everyone and didn't say anything else in till i finished my coffee. Dad had looked uncomfortable after i had said that, probally because there are two other guys in the room, they weren't his friends and i had just drawn attention to myself, but honestly did he really think they didn't notice? Vampires don't miss anything.

Eric had pretty much ignored me but Godric had looked curious like it was strange or something, i don't really know just kind of guessing here. Sookie was deffinately amused and was watching dad's reaction. "Fae... it's ok in front of Hoyt because he knows i'll kick his ass and besides he's happily married but i can't kick a vampires ass..." He said and i couldn't help smiling at him. "Hey single and proud. Right?" I was just trying to get him to relax. "Hey!" He said and gave me a half hearted glare.

"Do you really think i could say that to you when you could walk in to walmart and have the cashier, baker, assistant manager, and well basically anyone you want just by talking to them?" It was true, i remembered it clearly. Dad had taken me to walmart to pick out my tenth birthday present because he couldn't figure out what to get me. Make a long story short. Not even 10 minutes in to the whole trip he had three women ready to throw themselves at him.

"Really Jason? You take her out for her birthday and YOU pick up women!" Sookie scolded him getting up from her chair one hand on her hip the she was pointing at him with the other one. "Faelyn call her off." Dad said, i didn't blame him she was actually starting to scare me. "Don't look at me, i'm staying out of this one." I said holding my hands up. I was not going to risk her turning on me. She smiled.

"Your a smart girl, sometimes i swear there's no way your Jason's." He glared. "Your getting bitchy Sook. I didn't know you decided to be in a permanent PMS." He's dead. Eric and Godric exchanged looks before they got up and walked out of the house. "Good luck dad." I said quickly, jumping up from the chair and heading for the front door. "Jason Stackhouse!" Was all i heard before i shut the door.

"He's a moron." Eric said. "I am surprised he lasted this long." Godric said as he looked at the door. I could hear muffled yelling. "He wants you to help him." Eric told me. "I am NOT going in there." You do not every say that to a women it never ends well even i knew that. What i was finding funny at the moment was two vampires had actually retreated. I heard a muffled fuck come from the house and looked back at the door. "Is he ok?" I asked, yeah he just said the stupidest thing he could have ever but i didn't want to loose my dad. "We're not sure." Godric said and that drove me to open the door slightly to see dad laying on the floor with Sookie smaking the hell out of him.

Now the question was do i save him from my scary aunt or do i run and hide. I wanted so badly to hide and avoid her wrath but he just looked so pitiful and defenseless. "Sookie can i go to bed now?" I asked her and she stopped hitting my dad and looked up at me. "You really need to ask?" She said and i laughed. "No but i won't be able to sleep if i have to hear all this going on downstairs." She nodded and understanding and got off of him. Shooting him a final glare she helped him up.

"Chicken." He accused me. "Well honestly i wasn't the only one who bolted." I said looking back at Eric. Said vampire glared at me. "Run little girl." He growled. Hmmm. Nope. I leaned against the door frame. "Your my daughter your supposed to help me." Dad said. "You almost had that right, just turn it around." I said being a smartass. "Go to bed Faelyn." He ordered pointing at the stairs. "I'm not going to school tomorrow right?" I asked, i really didn't want to deal with that again. "No but your going on friday." Sookie said giving me a small smile. "Ok!" I said gave them both a hug and walked towards the stairs.

"Forgetting something?" Eric asked and i knew he was trying to annoy and embarass me the thing was it wasn't happening. "Oh yeah! Go screw yourself Eric." He just smirked. "That is what your aunt is for." He said and i looked at Sookie. "Really?" I walked upstairs before she could give me a answer.

When the house had quieted down and i could tell the vampires were gone, my father had went home, and Sookie was asleep, i let it all go and just cried, muffling my sobs with the blanket for the rest of the night. At that moment i hated myself, i hated myself for killing those people. I hated myself for not being careful around Timothy. I hated myself for lying to Serena. I hated myself for being so pathetic and crying.

It was 7 when i decided there was know point in laying on the bed, crying over what had happened. It was done and over with, i needed to move on and stop dwelling on the fact that in less than a day even my friend turned against me. So i showered and got dressed for the day, though i probally wasn't going to end up doing much. Sookie didn't have a computer, so i couldn't do my usual stuff. Which was check my e-mails, maybe play some facebook games, and research mythical creatures. Of course i was intrested in it, i mean my family consisted of a half- werepanther and a part 1/4 fae.

My family's friends were, a witch, a shapeshifter, a werewolf, and of course the vampires we were around almost every night of our lifes. I wasn't excatly normal either, obviously. So naturally i would want to understand more about it. The problem was... there was only so much that was true you could find on the internet. It was still fun to read what people came up with though. When i came downstairs i saw Sookie cooking breakfast. I put my shields up she didn't need to know that i didn't sleep last night cause i was to busying beating myself up.

"Goodmorning!" I said and she grinned. "Morning, did you sleep well?" She asked flipping whatever was in the pan. "Yup." I said popping the P. "There's coffee in the pot." She said and i smiled, she knew me well. "Thanks!" After breakfast she told me she had to go run some errands and asked me if i wanted to go. I agreed to go and followed her out to the car. When inside the car i moved my hair so it was covering my neck.

"Are you sure it doesn't bother you?" She asked. "It's just a mark, it will go away." I said matter of fact. "Thats true." She said pulling out of the driveway. "You scared them you know. When you remembered and took off outside. Godric almost went after you but Eric said it would be better if someone you knew stopped you." I shook my head, i knew that i had scared her and dad but i doubted that the vampires cared. "Eric was probally just worried that the seer was loosing her mind." I said and leaned agaisnt the seat.

"He cares, he just doesn't know how to show it." She told me. "I know he cares about you. I've seen that much." They had been together since i was eleven. "I'm not talking about me Fae." I looked at her. "I have a hard time believing that but it doesn't matter, i don't care if he cares about me." I told her and then looked out the window watched as the tree's blurred as we drove past them. _I respect that he is yours and you are his and i accept the fact that he is my uncle. Since in vampire law you are married to him, but i don't need to be accepted by him enough that he actually cares about my well being._


	5. Chapter 5

**"Eric!" **I yelled as he took off down the stairs with my clothes. The fact that he had went in to the bathroom while i was drying off with the towel wasn't enough, no he had to steal my clothes. Sadly i didn't have anything else to wear which meant i had to hunt the ass down in a towel. Great...

"What the fuck are you 6!" I screamed as i ran down the stairs, holding the towel tightly around my body. Damn Sookie leaving me alone with this ass so she could run to the store! I am 17, i don't need a babysitter! "I don't even know why you bother. Your not going to be able to catch me." He taunted and i glared. The fucking bastard was laughing at me! "Give me back my clothes!" He was having way to much fun with this. I ran to the phone, fine i was just going to call his lover and get him in trouble but before i could even get to the phone i was picked up and thrown over his shoulder and he just walked in to the living room.

I knew i was bright red. Freaking embarassed as hell! "Put me down!" I yelled and come on that had to have hurt, seeing as his hearing is so much better than mine. "Which would you prefer. Your clothes back or me to release you?" He asked and i was sure he was smirking, i could hear that he was close to laughing at me.

"You are such a asshole!" I kicked him but all that did was make him laugh at me again. "Which one?" He repeated. "I shouldn't have to pick! You should just put me down and give me my clothes!" Once i was finished i heard the door and looked over to see Sookie on the verge of laughing and Godric was with her. Oh god. "I have offically decided, i am soo going to stake you." I growled.

"I see you managed to amuse yourself while i was gone and here i thought you said there was nothing to do." Sookie said just before she burst out laughing. "This isn't funny." I glared at her which only made her get louder. "Your right its hilarious." Yup just keep laughing... i'll get you back and your irritating viking to.

"Eric." I said in warning. Seriously in like 10 seconds if he did not put me down i was going to scream as loud as i could right in his ear. "Put me down." I really just wanted to run up the stairs and hide in my room, screw the clothes. I wanted to be out of sight. "No." He said and it was a cased closed answer. "YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!" I yelled at him. "I need to get dressed Eric." I switched tatics figured if i TRIED to be nice maybe he would let me go.

When he didn't say anything i looked at Sookie. "Really? You had to pick this one. Out of any other man you could have picked the viking has to be my uncle?" She just started laughing again, though she had just managed to calm herself. "Don't you have any manners?" Eric asked me and i hit him, though it didn't hurt him it did make me feel a little better. "Sounds foreign to me." I joked, basically giving up on the whole getting down thing. When a vampire that is over 1000 years old does not want to put you down, your not getting down. End of story. Yet i had just tried to get down for the last 10 minutes... so thats a good example even if i did make myself look like a idiot.

"Are these the only clothes you have right now?" He asked and i noticed something in his voice. Sookie did to and thankfully decided to put a stop to it. "I think you've tortured her enough for tonight, put her down and let her put on her clothes please." I think she just threw in the magic word to be nice. The next second i was dropped on to the ground, landing flat on my back. "Ass." I muttered. "Fae fix the towel and watch your mouth or i'll make you eat soap." Sookie said and i looked to see that it had risen and was very close to showing off my ass.

Jumping up i snatched my clothes from him. (Ok he let me) and i ran up the stairs, locking myself in my room. I was way to embarassed to come out. *Knock knock* I glared at the door knowing it was Sookie and pulled on my clothes quickly. "What?" I asked. "We have guests, it's rude to hide in your room." She said and i rolled my eyes but knew i was going to loose this one, so i grabbed my laundry basket and unlocked my door. She opened it.

"Your father would kill me if he knew i was allowing you to go down stairs like this." She said shaking her head, but it sounded like she was talking to herself so i said nothing. I was wearing a gray t-shirt that was 4 sizes to big on me and covered my butt, also a pair of black shorts. I didn't see anything wrong with this and i use to walk around the house like this all the time but i guess dad probally would have a fit if he knew i was wearing this in front of Eric and Godric.

As soon as i came downstairs with Sookie, Eric was grinning like he had just pulled the best prank ever. I was cauious, i just knew i would be the target. I looked around the house but i didn't see anything out of the ordinary and i suppose i wouldn't. He's had 1000 years to learn every trick in the book. I put the clothes in to the washer, put some soap in, and turned it on. Walking back out to everyone i saw that they were watching a movie, so i went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

I was just about to pop open the Dr. pepper can when i saw a face in the window. Pale and bleeding from a head wound. I screamed and watched in horror as it pressed against the glass and then slipped down disapearing from view. I didn't even make it one foot out of the kitchen before i felt arms wrap around me. I freaked out, hitting whoever it was and tried to get free. It was when i heard Eric laughing that i calmed down. Realized Godric was the one who had a hold on me and apologized, explaining why i had just acted like that and then left the kitchen. I felt horrible for hitting Godric...not to mention i was embarassed.

I was now standing in front of Eric who was laughing on the couch. "What is wrong with you?" I asked but i knew i wasn't going to get a answer so i looked at Sookie. "What's wrong Fae?" She asked me and before i could answer. I heard something crash outside. "Where's Godric?" I asked looking around, in a split second Eric stopped laughing and was gone. Sookie and I had followed him outside to see them looking at the person that had scared me.

"She came from the Compton house." Eric said and i looked to see that. One look at the girl told me all i needed to know. She was probally 21 and from her lack of clothes she had been raped, from all of her wounds she had been tortured. "Wait Bill did this?" Sookie asked as i walked closer to the girl, holding back the tears, i may not know her but know one deserved this. "Possibly." Godric answered her. "Go, take her to the hospital my childe. I will handle Compton." He ordered Eric.

"Both of you stay inside." Eric ordered us and i resisted the urge to flick him off, instead i grabbed Sookie's hand and dragged her inside, locking the door. "Oh my god..." Sookie said as she sat on the couch. "I hope she's going to be alright and whoever did this-" I was cut off when i was harshly yanked backwards and Sookie tried to reached for me. "Run!" I yelled but she refused and a man i didn't reconize grabbed her. Great were being kidnapped. Again.

We had been dragged across the graveyard and on to Bill's land, inside his house and thrown to the floor. When a foot had went flying at Sookie i threw my body over her, taking the hit and being thrown against the wall. "What is going on here?" I heard Bill's southern voice snap. "You sent us to get the blond but the brunette was there also so we took her as well." One of the men who had grabbed us said. I picked myself up off the floor, holding my side and walked towards Sookie who was now standing and glaring at Bill. "Was in nessary to kick the child?" He demanded.

The same one that had talked before talked again. It seemed like this red head with the moss green eyes really liked to talk. "Yes sir." Bill just looked at him for a minute before turning his gaze to us. "I apologize for their mistreatment, their new. Follow me." He ordered, Sookie helped me and needless to say we followed him.

"Bill why are we here?" Sookie demanded and was slammed against the wall, his fang against her neck. I looked for anything that i could use to hurt him. Picking up a old looking table i slammed it against the ground and picked up one of the legs that had broken off. "Do you honestly think you have a chance of stopping me from doing what i want?" God when in the hell did Bill loose his mind!

"I'll sure try." I told him and watched the amusement flicker in his eyes as he let go of Sookie. "You think you will survive if you challenge a vampire?" No. "Maybe if i get lucky." Nah probally not even then. "You are as stupid as your father." He laughed for a couple of seconds before he stopped. "What is it you want Compton?" I asked, he was right the chance that i survived a fight against him was small but maybe i could offer him something that would make him release Sookie.

_Don't you dare! _I ignored Sookie's yelling and waited for his answer, still holding tightly to the makeshift stake. "Nothing you could offer me." He growled and turned towards Sookie. "Your blood could not offer me the sun, you could not help me rise in power." How wrong he was. _Faelyn no! No! NO! _Before i could utter the words that would release Sookie and seal me in hell, Bill was thrown threw a wall. "You were told to stay home." Godric said and i just rolled my eyes.

"You should probally look up the word kidnapped." I said without even thinking and my eyes and Sookies widened. "You are in my area Godric. It would be wise to back down before i have you burned alive." Bill said with some cocky smile on his face that was seriously pissing me off. "and you call me stupid." I glared. "Godric has every right to be here. You are trying to take his Childe's human, Eric has completed the blood bond with Sookie. She is his." I got the satisfaction of watched the cocky smile be replaced with defeat. But then it shifted to something else.

"Your not claimed." He said looking at me. I felt sick. "Why the sudden change in attitude Bill? I thought you wanted Sookie to be happy and now your going to take her neice away for some kind of power trip." Eric growled, it was actually scary. He was fucking pissed and i nearly dropped the stake. Now that would be stupid to do wouldn't it?

"Do you want to keep your title Sheriff?" Bill threatened, that threat got him caged in silver so we could excape. Though Eric had said he would rather, skin Bill alive and chain him to a pyre. When we got back to the family farmhouse, Sookie glared at me. "Do not ever plan on offering yourself to some sycopathic vampire to save me again!" I took a step back but realized i was cornered when Eric and Godric turned on me as well. Sookie had to explain what she was yelling at me for and lets just say i really wish i had stayed in my room tonight.

"How stupid can you get!" Eric yelled. "Sookie had the blood bond protecting her! You are not even claimed!" He continued. I flinched when he came closer to me. "Explain yourself." Was all Godric said but it was definately a order, and it got Eric to back off so i was grateful but i still wanted to hide. "Fine! I couldn't live with myself knowing that Sookie would suffer at Bill's hands when my blood and curse could save her! I forgot about the blood bound thing in till Godric showed up, i was to focused on protecting my aunt." You know that thing were teenagers get defensive, yup getting real close to that.

Sookie sighed before she pulled me into a hug. "You need to promise us you will never do something like that again." _I nearly had a heart attack! Do you have any idea what he would have done to you! _"Sook i ain't promising something you know i wouldn't be able to keep if i'm put in a situation like that again." _Seriously just deal with it. I'm just as stubborn as you when i want to be. _"Faelyn Ann Stackhouse-" I cut her off before she could finish.

"How about i just promise not to do it unless i was my only option left." That was seriously the best i could offer them. Basically take it or leave it. "I suppose that will do but your still in trouble, go to your room." She let go of me and pushed me towards the stairs. "Can i switch clothes to the dryer first?" I asked. "Fine, but make it quick." and that i did. I was in my room in about 4 minutes. I could hear from Sookie's mind that they were trying to figure out what to do about Bill, and she really didn't want me knowing about it. _Stay out of my head. _She thought before blocking me. Well damn.

*Ring Ring* The shrill noise kept going off in till i picked it up and threw it out the window, about 15 minutes later my door flew open and someone jumped on me. "Get up! It's time to go to school!" Sookie yelled in my ear. I ignored her as best as i could, but seriously she was jumping on me like a 4 year old who wants candy.

"I am not." She said and she began to tickle me. "Haha Are to!" I laughed trying to protect myself, damn i should have used the blanket last night and not the sheet. "Do you surrender?" She asked and i smiled. Oh she asked for it. "How m-many hahaha times has haha Eric asked y-you hahaha that?" She stopped tickling me and smiled evilly. "I am so going to have Godric torture you." She said. "Yeah, i'm all good with pain." Actually i wasn't but she didn't need to know that, which was also why she was blocked from my mind.

"I didn't mean i was going to let him hurt you Faelyn, i meant i was going to let him embarass you." I sighed, wether i liked it or not. I was awake now, which meant time to get ready for my new school. Atleast Sookie had let me take a week off, so i could adjust to all the changes. "Fine, i'm getting up." I told her and she jumped off me, giving me the crazy Sookie smile. "Good, by the way. Sam wants to talk to you so stop by Merlottes when you get off school." I told her i would and then shooed her out of the room.

_I was actually considering getting a job, maybe i could talk to him about it. _I thought, more than likely she was listening. Sook's always been protective, she has a mother's instincts and has annoyed me with them several times. _I think you should go for it, i was about your age when i got my first job. _I smiled as i ran downstairs in the t-shirt i had stolen from dad. It was black with a red dragon, i used it to sleep in most of the time.

_Your clothes are folded up on the dryer. _Sure enough they were, picking them up carefully so i didn't mess up her work i put them in my laundry basket and started up the stairs. _Thank you. _I thought to her and as i put my clothes away in the dresser i began to wonder about something. _Um... you guys couldn't see my butt right? _Yes i know major delay on this one but hey i was to annoyed with Eric to really take notice on anything else, well that was in till i was sent to my room for the night. _I'm not sure, i was to busy laughing. _Well atleast i know she didn't see and i was so not going to ask Godric.

I should really drop out of school... i thought as i walked down the hall, my class list in my hand. People were already talking, though no one had seen the healing bite mark. They were talking because their parents had told them of Sookie and Jason Stackhouse, and unfortunately i had a vision in the middle of class. Apparently i had mentioned some of it and now people thought i was crazy like Sookie.

I went from one high school were i was known as the fangbanger to another were i was quickly being known as crazy Faelyn. I didn't really blame them, i mean i had after all said in the middle of class that someone was coming. I knew what that meant but they didn't and thankfully the didn't push me to explain. It was in the middle of gym class that it changed.

We were playing flag football today and Coach Lars had decided not to seperate the girls from the boys today, so majority of the girls were upset and had tried to get out of it. I was in my league and wasn't going to be bored, maybe the boys would be a challenge. I had after all spent years playing football with dad, Hoyt, and Quinn the weretiger. When i was little i use to call him tigger, yeah he doesnt allow that anymore.

"Alright Daniel, Grant pick teams." The coach ordered. I didn't know either of the boys but even with that no body wanted the new kid, i had smiled at that. Mainly because they had no idea what they were going to loose. Ok i am way to cocky right now, i'll stop. I ended up on Grant's team. We were the red team and they were the blue.

"Just stay behind us and don't do anything stupid." Grant said to us girls and i had smiled. "Keep up girlie." I told him before the game started. About half way threw this it was Grant, me, and his friend Mikey that were leading our team to victory. _She's not bad, but it's probally just because she can move fast. _Mikey thought and i had to agree that he was probally right. I ended up being cornered so i just threw the ball to Grant.

The game was cut short when the coach called us back. "Your good for a girl." Grant said, i just smiled before heading on to my next class. The next few classes were pretty fun, after that i was accepted by the guys. Most of them were shocked that i was able to keep up and some of them just said that my dad's blood did run in my veins so i probally inherited it from him. All in all i decided to stick around for a while. Hopefully i don't screw up at this school to.


	6. Chapter 6

After school i walked over to Merlottes, Sam was in his office doing some work, and i only knew that because i had walked right in like i owned the place. "Nice to see you Fae of course you can come in to my office while i'm working." He said. "Sorry." I said as i sat down in one of the chairs. "Sookie said you want to talk to me?" He nodded and put some papers away.

"I've talked to your father about letting you have a job here. He said that it was a great idea and you could if you wanted to." As he talked i made sure to pay attention. "So would you like to?" He asked. "Of course!" He grinned and pulled out some papers. "Alright i just need you to fill this out and you'll be working with Sookie." I nodded and took the pen and paper he offered, filling out everything.

"You know your social security number by heart?" He sounded a little surprised and when i read his mind i knew why. _Most teenagers don't know them, usually it's the adults that do. _"Yeah, i had to read it to dad so many times that i just started to remember it." He made this oh face and i handed him the paper work. "Alright, everything looks good. Heres your uniform, and you start tomorrow." With that he drove me home. I didn't ask him to he just kind of insisted and wouldn't take no for a answer.

"Hey you two! How did everything go?" Sookie smiled as soon as we walked threw the door at 6. "Well i have a job now." I smiled, neither Sookie or I missed Sam's grin. He was glad he was able to help me learn how this whole working thing works. "Well dinner's on the stove, i just finished so why don't we eat before i have to go to work?" She said and Sam took that as his queue but Sook and i stopped him. "Nu uh, Come on your staying for dinner." I told him as Sookie lead him to the kitchen.

"I've got things to do back at Merlottes." He tried but Sookie just looked him in the eyes. "You gave my neice a job and you made sure she got home safely today. This is my way of thanking you for everything." He didn't argue with her and soon we were all joking around and laughing. Just having a good time.

"Maxine got drunk the other night, completely wasted. She actually got up and was dancing on her chair." Sam told us laughing. "Poor Hoyt." Sook said trying not to laugh but honestly imagine that, it is scary, weird, and funny at the same time. She lost. "I wish i would have been there." I told them, unable not to laugh. "Fae if you had been there, you probally would have joined her and got everyone dancing." Sam laughed. I picked up my empty plate and theirs to. "You know it." I smiled and put the dishes in the sink.

I heard Sookie sigh and i looked back at them to see Sam looking at his watch. "Thank you for dinner, your a great cook. But if we're going to get to work on time we should go." They both stood up. "Thanks Sam, i'll meet you there." He gave her a half smile before pulling his keys out of his pocket. "Bye girls." I waved and told him i'd see him tomorrow. Sook said be there in about 30 minutes. Once Sam was gone Sookie looked at me.

"Godric's coming to watch you." I sighed and finished clearing the table. "I don't need a babysitter." She gave me the you wanna bet look. "Don't think of it that way." She said and went to the stairs. "He will be here as soon as the sun goes down. Do not open the door for anyone and if you get a vision that people are going to break in hide in the cubby hole Eric had installed when i went missing. Lock it and don't come out till your sure it's Godric." She said not giving me a chance to argue. She blocked me and went upstairs turning on the shower.

I started doing the dishes. I was extremely annoyed now. You would think i would be use to this by now, my entire life since moving in with dad has been, hide, fight, run, and lie. Granted i was aloud to have a semi normal life for a few years. Serena had been found in that stage of my life, i had become close to her, us being opposites i never expected us to be friends. I was always closer to guys and understood them a little better than i understood girls. Probally because i really only had dad to teach me. I was to young to know much when i lost mom.

"Bye Fae, keep the door and windows locked. I gave Godric a key and i told him he can come right in. Becareful and stay inside." She explained. "Fine, i shall run and hide should the house be attacked, cya Sook." She smiled and then left, i heard the deadbolt click in place and i sighed. Now i just needed to find something to do...

"This sucks." I said out loud as i looked threw the channels for the 15th time. I had nothing to do, i had already started the laundry, washed the dishes and put them away, swept the floor and moped, and done my homework. I wanted to go outside and go climb some trees or something but Sookie was right, for my safety i needed to stay inside. Which had led me to actually clean the house something i barely did, though it wasn't really dirty in the first place, i just basically picked up a bit. I didn't like living in dirty houses i was just use to it, so it didn't bother me that much.

That was when i noticed the romance book and was actually considering reading it. I looked away from it and focused on the tv, i would not read it. Sure enough about 8 minutes later, i was on chapter 2... God damn it. I put the book down and covered it with one of the pillows that sat on the couch, even that didn't work so i got up and turned off the tv. "Fine i give up, i'm going to my room. Stupid book! Stupid boredom!" Wow and now i'm talking to myself... great.

When i went in to my room i realized i had more or less been driving out of the living room by a book... i am seriously pathetic. So i did one of the things i had to be extremely bored to do, i grabbed my calculus book, layed down on the bed and started studying the lesson we were learning.

The sad part is i was really in to it because when i felt something cold touch me i yelped and fell off my bed. I glared at Godric as he tried and failed to hide his amusement. "Meany." I mumbled and got to my feet. Thankfully i didn't hit my head or anything. "Good evening Faelyn." He said as if he hadn't just scared me and made me embarass myself. "Don't you good evening Faelyn me mister, you do not do that. I'm way to use to being attacked, kidnapped and such and i thought it was going to happen again!" He found this amusing to...

I'm scolding him and he's amused. Annoying vampire. I walked out of my room and down the stairs heading to the kitchen and poured a glass of sweet tea, nuked a Tru blood and then handed it to him seeing as he was feeling the need to follow me at the moment. "Your strange." He told me and i wasn't sure if i should be insulted or take that as a compliment but i was confused. "That was random." Was my genius response.

"Most humans do not talk to vampires the way you just did and then walk away." He explained taking a seat on the couch. "Well their scared of what they don't know. They only know what the fellowship is telling them and they believe every word because vampires constantly prove those people right by attacking and draining humans. Some even murdering them for fun." I said not telling him anything he didn't know. "I've had the chance to learn that there are good and bad vampires just like there are good and bad humans. So i treat vampires the same way i would treat anyone else." It was true and i had proven it several times with Eric.

"As i said you are strange." He said but i could see the surprise he was hiding, in his blue grey eyes. Score for me i just surprised a old vampire! I smiled and took a sip of my tea before i heard the annoying buzzer sound that let me know that the clothes were dry. "I may just had to break it." I said to no one in particular as i set the tea down on the coffee table and went to switch the loads and fold the clean ones.

It was half way in the middle of folding Sookie's clothes that i found a pair of blood red thongs and it didn't take much to realize why she had bought them. I knew i was blushing, that was just how embarassed i was right now and i really did not want to touch them. I know they have been washed but i knew what she used them for. I picked up the clothes i had folded, left the room and retreated up the stairs. Placing the clothes on the her bed, i went to my room.

Looking at the calculus book that was still lying open on the bed, i picked in up and closed it, putting it away and then moved to look out the window. It was then that i saw Bill. Standing there maybe 50 feet away from the porch, grinning. "Godric, Bill's outside." I said as if he was in the same room as me and in seconds he had Bill by his neck. My vision changed i was no longer seeing Godric hurt Bill.

_Three men ran threw the door that Godric had left open, looking in the rooms downstairs. "Come on girlie, master wants you. We won't hurt you." They started upstairs and each one chose a room to go threw, the red head with the moss colored eyes was outside my door._

Shit. I heard footsteps downstairs, well these guys obviously weren't aiming to be quiet. What the did next proved it, they yelled. "Come on girlie, master wants you. We won't hurt you." Still not going. I thought pushing open my window and climbed out on to the roof, shutting the window. Of course i had the Stackhouse luck so that was the first thing he checked. "Here you are." He chuckled.

"You do know i'm a minor right? You could get arrested for taking me." I said trying to distract him in till i could figure out a way to get the hell off this roof. "Human rules don't apply to me." He grinned, i could tell he was a were i just didn't know what type. Nor did i think he was stupid enough to consider himself free of rules, well all had rules we had to follow. I didn't say anything else instead i turned and ran. Probally not the smartest thing to do on a roof but he was getting closer. "Don't kill her!" Bill yelled. Which sounded like don't keel her.

"Do you have any idea how annoying your accent is! Do me a favor and shut up!" I yelled, it turned into a scream when i slipped. Thanks to the red head over here who jumped at me and i of course moved to avoid him and ended up slipping. In a second Godric had me. "Why the roof?" He asked, completely at ease like these people couldn't do a thing to him. "I couldn't get downstairs." I told him. "She is-" My eyes widened, i knew as soon as he finished his sentence i was screwed. "Mine." Godric cut him off and i couldn't help but be relieved and scared.

I was destracted when i saw how angry Bill was. "Do keep in mind Compton that i am older than you by centuries. Do not try to play these childish games with me. You will lose." The look on Bill's face was priceless and at the moment i really wished i had my camera. He looked shocked, surprised, scared, angry, and annoyed all at the same time. "I want you and your human out of my area by dawn." Bill said. "On what grounds?" Godric asked while all i could do was think oh my god what the hell have i gotten myself in to now.

When Bill didn't say anything i calmed down a little bit, a very little bit. "You have disrespected your King." Was his answer. "Really... that's all you got?" I said and he glared at me. "After you had us brought to your house and you tried to take my aunt from Eric and threatened to kill me in till you found out you couldn't take her. Then tried to take me. We could go to the magister, you realize that right? Why the hell are you doing this?" He just stared at me, i guess he didn't expect me to know about the magister.

"Seriously stop looking at me." I told him after a minute, it was annoying. Godric shot the were a glare and said were froze. Unsure what he should do. I almost said don't when he thought about attacking us. Almost. Thankfully i didn't even open my mouth to speak, so none of them had anyway of knowing. "Get the others, we're returning." Bill said coldly and i knew we had won. "You can stay in my area." He told us even colder.

Once he was gone and we were back on ground, i looked at Godric. "Thanks but you didn't have to." I was revering to the claiming, i mean what kind of sane vampire wants a bitchy teenager. "You would rather go with him?" He asked his eyebrow slightly raised. "Nope." I said and looked around, great i was getting paranoid. "Eric is here." He said confirming that we weren't alone. "Great..." I muttered and then the viking was in front of us.

"Compton still alive?" He asked. "Do you see his insides anywhere Eric?" I asked. "I had to claim her, he was going to." Godric said and Eric looked at me smirking. "Your disgusting." I told him and he chuckled. "I didn't say anything." Eric pulled out his phone and started txting someone. "Your telling Sookie aren't you?" I asked. "Go inside Fae." I fought the urge to flick him off and instead turned to the nearest tree and climbed up to the top. "I said inside not up a tree." He said loud enough so i could hear. I ignored him.

Ignoring their presence was pretty easy as i calmed down, the night sky always seemed to have that affect on me. I watched the stars for god knows how long, playing connect a star. It was when i saw headlights that i started to climb down. Sookie was out of her car before i was down the tree. "Fae! Are you alright?" She asked frantically. "Nope i climbed a tree injured." I said sarcastically and jumped landing on my feet and found my self caught her in hug. "Sook- A-air!" Small, blond, and faery has some strength.

She let me go about 10 seconds later. "Question. The point of scary her when i'm fine would be?" I asked Eric. "I just told her what happened, it's her house. Her business." Well he has a point. "Ok." I said and Sookie tugged on my arm dragging me inside. "We are so killing Bill." She growled and though i agreed with her, i wanted to retreat to my room. "I don't want you outside with Bill lurking." I am a active person most of the time, i can't just not go outside. "Sook-" I tried to say something. "Sit down Faelyn and do not argue with me." What the hell?

"Watch your thoughts." She said, i rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch. "The whole point of being able to think is so you can think whatever you want and not be judged by it. Though with you people just can't get away. You can not tell me to watch my thoughts." Same goes for me to, they can't get away. God i'm a freak. "Your not a freak." Sookie told me taking a seat next to me on the couch. The guys started wandering the house, no doubt making sure everything was safe.

"Ok, what kind of normal person annoys a viking vampire that is over 1,000 years old just for fun? What kind of normal person gets pictures in her head of things that are going to happen? What kind of normal person can live a life where she has to run, hide, fight, and lie just to get by in life? and still be sane... or atleast i think i'm still sane." I laughed at the last part and she smiled. "Who said Stackhouses were normal Faelyn. If we we're it would be no fun." She winked and i just knew Eric has currupted my aunt.

"The house is safe." Eric said and Sookie got up and hugged him and both proceeded to make out in front of me. "My eyes!" I yelled and covered them with my hands. I heard them both laugh. "Grow up Fae." Eric said and i uncovered my eyes and grinned. "Never." It was just way to much fun acting like a child. "Did you do your homework?" Sookie asked me. "Yes, i had nothing else to do while you were at work. Speaking of work, shouldn't you still be there?"

"I'm on my lunch break, i took it early so i could make sure you weren't being a pain." She said. "You know i should be offended but i'm not." I actually couldn't be because i could be a pain in the ass if i wanted to be. I know i could have pissed Godric off so bad he would have killed me just to get me to shut up. I nearly did that with Eric because he kept bugging me so i turned on him. "Do not do that." Sookie said sounding like a mother.

"I actually like Godric, he's not annoying." Yet anyway's, time will tell. "Everyone annoys you." Sook said. "That's not true, just Bill and his little pets, Eric, and Pam." I told her and she laughed at me. "You do realize if you keep telling off were's and vampires your probally not going to make it to 18." She was really worried about that, i could see it all over her face. "I only do it when it's justified and i feel safe enough." I told her and for the most part that was true. I had only told one of my kidnappers off when he kept calling me a white trash whore.

"Where's Godric?" Sookie asked randomly and it occured to me that between her and me we've been asking that a lot lately. "He's looking at one of Fae's school books." Eric said and i sighed. That means he's in my room. "What would your daddy say?" Sookie teased. "I don't even want to know." I told her and decided leave these to alone, the sexual tension in the room was enough to strangle me.

I walked in to my room and saw Godric looking at the calculus book, he looked completely and utterally confused. I didn't blame him, i barely understood it and had wondered what calculus had to do with things we do in our lives like the school claimed. "You okay?" I asked after a minute. "For lack of better words. Your school sucks." He said and i couldn't help it. I laughed. He just looked so serious. I guess he gave up on the book because he put it back where he had found it and tilted his head ever so slightly to the side, i stopped laughing as confusion took place of amusement as i watched he half-smile.

Then it dawned on me. What had i just run from? "Their at it again, aren't they?" He nodded slightly. I wasn't surprised by that, they were pretty close to jumping each other while i was in the same room. I had to distract Sookie by as Eric would put it being childish. In a second my obvious uncomfort probally changed to a evil smirk as i picked up a pen and paper, i didn't want to say anything because i knew that would just tip Eric off. On that note i also put up my sheilds.

_Do you want to help me pull a prank on those two? _

I handed him the paper, unable to stop myself from feeling like a kid in elementary school. I watched as a he read it and smirked. I didn't have to see him nod to know he would help, oh those two are going to be so pissed.

Godric and i had snuck downstairs and in to the kitchen, thankfully they were in Eric's little cubby because that made this easier. It was funny to see a vampire armed with reddi whip. I had a two liter of soda that i had shook. This was the most childish thing i've done in awhile. Quietly i walked to the cubby and opened the door, aware that Godric was right behind me. He rigged the can so it would spray them none stop as soon as he pressed the button and threw it down there. I undid the lid a little bit till i knew for sure as soon as it hit the ground it would pop off and the would have a root beer shower.

At the same time we dropped them and slammed the door shut. Almost instantly we heard Eric curse up a storm and Sookie scream. In no time Eric was trying to get out and get to us. "Your so dead Faelyn!" He yelled and i laughed and moved away from the door, while Godric held it shut. I didn't know how long Godric could keep it closed. "This isn't funny Fae! Let us out!" Sookie screamed at me and i found it funny how neither expected Godric to be helping me.


	7. Chapter 7

Eric was so speechless when he found out that Godric had helped me that he just stared at Godric for about 5 minutes before he said. "Really?" That was it. After 1,000 years to improve his speech that all he can come up with. Sookie however was furious at me, i knew she would be but honestly she knew better, i could read minds after all. It was so not lost on me what was going on and with how strong she was feeling about it, it could have brought on a vision and i did not need to see that. So i put a end to it.

"I may not be able to do anything to him but i know this was your idea. Your grounded. Home, school, work, and then you go straight home again. No going out." She practically yelled. "Ok i understand the whole sexual frustation thing to a extent but if you think i was going to let you do that in the same house and risk getting a vision of you two going at it. Your insane." I snapped, getting defensive.

"I forgot about that..." She said and looked at Eric. "You are way to soft hearted." He said, i could tell he was determined not to loose to her. I gave him 5 minutes before he cracked. "You know how her emotions trigger the visions." It wasn't proven if i was also a empath yet... fun right? I didn't think i was, since i only picked up on Sookie's when she was... with Eric. Fucking uncomfortable.

"She did not need to interupt." Eric growled. "Hey Sook, don't you need to go to work?" I asked knowing it was probally way past her lunch break now. Her eyes widened and gave Eric a quick kiss before running out the door. "Cya later!" I called after her and she shouted behave. "Bad move, you just sent away your only protection." Eric growled. "Oh shut up! You will have time with her later, pick her up from work and drive her to your place." I snapped and sat down on the couch. I expected him to follow but when i looked over my shoulder i saw Godric talking to him.

I noticed Eric immediantly calmed down and wondered what Godric had told him. Instead of asking i turned on the tv and turned on Scary Movie. I wasn't sure if this was actually meant to be scary or not, i just found it funny. "Don't give Godric any trouble." Eric said and i looked up at him. "Didn't i explain this already? Or were-" He covered my mouth. "Enough, just behave for once." With that he was gone. Asshole.

I went back to watching tv and was only barely aware that Godric was now sitting next to me. We both laughed at the two guys stabbing each other. It's not that them stabbing each other was funny it was just the faces they were making i think that made it funny. Once the movie was over i asked him if we could go outside, he was reluctant at first but he gave in and that lead us to where we were now.

In the tree where i proceeded to scare him by jumping in to the tree next to it. I didn't mean to do it on purpose, but i use to climb these trees a lot so i've done this a lot. "Don't do that again." Godric said and i smiled. "Aww and who's going to make me?" Probally not the best thing to ask. He smirked and disapeared. Aw shit. I looked around but i knew it wasn't any use. I wouldn't see him. I clung to the branch, very aware that i wouldn't be able to fight him off and this was probally useless. At this moment i wished i could read vampires minds. I heard a leaf russle and i moved as quickly as i could to the left, jumping on to the branch below me. I kept moving, even though i knew he was just toying with me.

Just as i was about to jump down to the ground his arm wrapped around my waist, holding me against him. "No fair. Your using your speed against me." I told him. "You shouldn't be so reckless." He countered. "I've been climbing these trees since i was little, i've done more reckless things than jumping from branch to branch and i haven't gotten hurt yet."

"You can't always land on your feet." As soon as he said that he dropped me, i saw the ground rushing towards me and i almost panicked. Instead i straighted and bent my knees a little, landing on my feet with a thud before i took off towards the driveway. "We'll see!" I called. I heard him growl and something about it was different, it wasn't like Eric's when he growled at me because he was angry or annoyed.

I could feel him watching me and i just knew by the emptyness that was his thoughts, i couldn't hear that he was coming closer. I laughed, actually enjoying the game of cat and mouse. If was rare that i played this game and i wasn't in danger. I just wished i wasn't the mouse. I felt air rush passed me and say him in front of me, fangs out, smirking. I turned right, running till i reached a tree and grabbed a low branch, pulling myself up and then slipping in to the thick forest air that surrounded my aunts home.

Once i was a good amount of distance i jumped down, i knew he was still following me and i didn't care. If he was a werewolf he would have lost me by now. You know the whole thrill of the chase? Its fun! Well when your life isn't on the line. I giggled right before i was pulled to the side and pinned to the tree. I was panting, trying to get oxygen. Godric picked me up and though i tried to stop him, it was useless. "No fair!" I said sulking.

He didn't give me any warning he just took off running break neck speed towards the farmhouse. When he stopped i saw dad's truck parked and he was coming out the front door looking around frantic. _Sook said she would be here! _He was pulling out his phone to call her when he saw me, in Godric's arms. _What the hell is going on here? _I knew that question was directed to me but i wasn't about to answer yet. Well atleast i knew why Godric had cut the game short.

Wordlessly Godric set me down and dad came up to us. "What were you two doing?" He asked and from his tone i could tell without having to read his mind that he was judging and coming up with very wrong conclusions. "We were playing cat and mouse." I told him and laughed when he looked taken a back. "What?" He asked like he hadn't heard me the first time. "I asked him if we could go outside and we started climbing trees, then it turned in to a game of chase." I explained. He looked embarassed for a couple of seconds before he grinned. "How old are you Fae?" I could tell from the way he glanced at Godric that he wanted to ask him that to.

"I don't know how old are you?" I asked refering to the last time we pranked Hoyt. Woopy cusions, balloons, and needles thats all i gotta say. "Ok so i'm not the person to be asking that question." He chuckled."You two want to go to the lake?" I looked at him curiously and he just smiled. _Come on Fae it will be fun. I haven't see you in a week. Atleast pick something to do, i was just thinking it was better than arming Godric with a cue stick and playing billards. _I could just see it now. The white ball would be destroyed and the others balls would fly everywhere. I smiled, i so wanted to see if that would actually happen.

"I don't have a bathing suit." I told him and he shrugged. "Wear your t-shirt." Honestly i hadn't expected Godric to want to go, but he got in to the truck with us. Dad drove us to the lake and practically jumped right in. Godric and i just sat there for a minute and watched him dive under water. When he came back up he looked at us. "Well you two going to stand there all night?"

"Maybe." Was my instant response. He just grinned, he seemed ok with Godric but i could tell he was uncomfortable about him being so close to me. Unfortunately for me cause i move slower, when dad splashed us. I got soaked. "Jerk!" I laughed, i didn't really mind the water it was the cold that was getting to me. Despite that i took off my pants and ran in to the water and pushed dad under. Then swam away as he tried to catch me but i dove under at the last second.

It continued like that for a little while and he almost caught me but something pulled me under. Fast., i could hear my dad yell my name and saw him dive under. He was freaking out and i was to. Then he saw something and calmed down a lot. _Your 2,000 year old stalker has you. _Godric? Sure enough i looked down and it was him. He looked at me and it just spoke he was innocent and he didn't do it. Just one problem. He had a hold of my ankle. Dad pointed up and with in seconds i was thrown out of the water and in to the air, landing right back in the water with a huge splash. That was fun!

I came up and saw dad laughing. "What?" I asked and splashed him. "Nothing... you just looked so startled." He laughed. "Well excuse me for not seeing that coming." I smiled and looked around, not wanting to get caught of guard again. "He never came up." Oh no. I started swimming towards the shore as fast as i could. Only to be caught in Eric's arm and i saw Sookie standing on the shore. "How come we weren't invited?" Sookie asked sounded slightly offended but i could tell she wasn't by the amusement in her eyes.

"Y'all weren't there." Dad said and splashed her, her uniform completely soaked. "Oh you are so dead!" She laughed. She jumped on dad and they both went under, i didn't really get to see what happened next because Eric threw me really high in the air and i came close to hitting a tree branch. Needless to say i screamed. By the time all of us supposed-to-be-mature-people were done messing around we had exsausted ourselve's... ok well us semi-humans had. The vampires were still play fighting while Sookie, dad, and i were sitting in the bed of dads truck. It was funny to watch Eric get his ass kicked.

"Come on Eric! Is this what vikings are made of?" Sookie called laughing, she was only messing with him but the look he gave her made me look away. It was extremely intense. I laid back and closed my eyes.

I was vaguely aware that Sookie and dad had gotten out of the truck, i felt the truck turn on, someone jump in to the back with me and i heard dad say something to someone. That was when i forced myself to get up, i could tell they didn't plan on disturbing me. I blinked a couple of times and saw dad sitting there next to me, i sat up and looked around. I could see Sookie was going to drive his truck and the vampires were looking at her yellow peice of shit car. "It is not a peice of shit Fae." Sookie said defensively and i exchanged a sure it isn't look with both dad and the vamps. "I'm sorry." I said and blocked my mind so she wouldn't be able to invade my personal space.

When we got back i crashed, i don't remember how i got upstairs, i don't even remember how i got out of my wet clothes. I just know when i woke up the next morning to Sookie's annoying, 'Fae get up before i tell Eric your free game tonight!' That got me up, the way Eric acted now was going easy if i became free game it would be hell. I showered, got dressed, red bra with the matching panties, dark blue boot cut jeans, a red sleeved shirt that goes to my elbows, and of course my tenni shoes, and was down stairs in record time.

"I made waffles." Sookie annouced proudly and i smiled at her, we both know she can cook and both dug in to our food after she put some vanilla ice cream on top. Once we were done, had cleaned up the kitchen, and i had told her we needed to have that tomorrow, we got in to her car... i still think she needs to let Eric replace this thing. I noticed she didn't say anything and wondered if she had her sheild up so i decided to check. Yup firmly in place. She felt me push against her sheild and looked at me.

"Fae... i need to talk to you about something's that are important." At this i wondered what i had done wrong but when i looked at her she didn't look upset she looked worried. "Yea?" I wondered what had my aunt so worked up. She was clenching the wheel like her life depended on it. "Well... i want to become a vampire but this will affect you more directly than it would have before. I just don't have it in me to leave Eric. I can't think of myself getting older and dying while he watches." I was shocked, i have never expected this. This wasn't something she thought of, she always use to say she didn't want to be a vampire and now that's changed?

So there i sat in the middle of english, starring at the wall as i tried to see what was going to happen now. When i couldn't i realized she hadn't decided fully yet, she was deffinately going to it was that time that hadn't been decided, she was waiting for me to tell her what i thought, but i had been so surprised in the car that i couldn't even get the words to come out. I wanted to tell her that if this was what she really wanted and she couldn't even think of leaving Eric behind then go for it. I probally would have joked and told her she could watch my great grandchildren grow up for me. Though honestly i wasn't even sure if i wanted kids.

School passed pretty slowly, i had sat with the guys at lunch and they made plans to play basketball after school and invited me. I told them i was starting my first day at Merlottes and said i didn't get off till 1. I wasn't expecting them to say they would do it at night, i mean these guys barely even knew me. I could tell from their thoughts that they just planned on playing the game. So i told them i had to talk to my aunt. Now i just have to get past her and her vampires. Yup that's going to be easy... not.

By the time i had gotten to Merlottes i was so lost in thought that i had came close to walking in to the door. Sam had stopped me before i could. "What's going on Fae?" He sounded worried. "Nothing just deep in thought." I laughed coming back to the real world. "Well... ok, you can go change in the bathroom. Leave your backpack in my office." I nodded and went to go do as i was told. I knew Sam could tell something was off and he probally didn't want to force me to tell him.

Sookie had arrived to work about a hour after i had, i was only there early to go threw the basics of what i had to do. You know learn how to do the job. I was to come in early for a week till Sam was sure i didn't need help anymore. That was ok that just meant i had something to do and i didn't have to sit in the house bored out of my mind.

By the time the place had really gotten busy, which was of course you guessed it dinner time. I was trying to keep up with the customers. People were calling my name in just about every direction and when i had one table happy another was demanding my attention. I had no idea how Arlene and Sookie did it. I suppose i'll get use to it eventually. I was so grateful when it was time for a break and things had slowed down so Sam sent Sookie and me out. I could tell he wanted her to make sure i was ok.

"So how was school?" Sookie asked as we walked out back. "Slow, Grant and Mikey some boys i met yesterday in gym asked if i wanted to join them to play basketball tonight after work." I told her as i sat down and leaned against the wall. "Are they up to something?" She asked sounding worried as she took as seat next to me. "Sook do you really think i would have asked if they were up to something?" We both laughed at little. "No, sorry i'm just tired." I know the feeling. "Your going to have to talk to the guys, they have become protective of you and from what i hear Godric has claimed you."

Eric really needs to stop telling her everything. Stupid viking. "You already know how possessive Eric is and Godric is his maker." Ok so when i said its not going to be easy i should have said most likely impossible. "I know he did it to save your life but he was probally serious. Eric hasn't talked to him about it yet so i'm not sure." Well dad is just going to love this... "We're not saying a word to dad in till we know for sure." I said sounding a little panicked and for good reason, dad would do something stupid again.

"Oh goodie... why is it that when i'm with you stranger crap happens than when im with dad?" I asked. "Well i'm a danger magnet." She shrugged as if it was no big deal. "There is something i must tell you." I said looking out at all of the cars though i could barely see them. "What?" I smiled. "These shorts are to short how in the heck do you wear these?" I said tugging on them. She laughed at me for a minute before queiting down, the only left that showed her amusement was her grin. "You'll get use to it." She got up and opened the door. "but we have to go back now."

I almost asked if we really had to but ended up keeping my mouth shut and silently following her back inside. When we got in i realized why she wanted to go back. Eric was sitting at one of her tables with Godric and Pam. "Go get him." I smiled and gave her a little push. "When did you become a supporter of my relationship?" She asked. "You love him, he treats you right and he obviously means a lot to you. Of course i support it but it doesn't mean i have to like him." She smiled and hugged me and both of us heard a whistle. She took a step back and at the same time we turned towards the short bald guy that was thinking about us in a very very wrong way.

"She's my neice you disgusting-" I covered her mouth and just shook my head. We would get him back later. "He's not going to listen to us. He's to drunk." I said and pulled my hand away and brought her to Eric. "Pam do you happen to have anything we can use to ruin his car?" As soon as i asked that she produced a bag full of a variety of different nail polishes, removers, and make up. "Sam! I'll be back in 10!" I called, he looked at me. "It's your 1st day girl." I smiled. "Please!" I begged, he could deduct pay for all i care." He waved me off. "Thanks!" Pam was beside me and we went outside.

"His car is this one." I looked to see a olive green toyota on chrome spinners. "That just ain't right." I muttered but we got right to work. By the time we were done his windows were a nice pretty pink with purple and red swirls. "Will this do?" She asked. "Ya, i can't wait to see how he drives this home."

"You do realize you could get arrested." She honestly didn't care but no doubt by now she had heard everything from Eric. "That's when i play the innocent with Andy and no body knows a thing." She grinned. "I like you." She said as we started back. By the time we had gotten back Maxine Fortenberry was ready to order yet another drink. Unfortunately she was sitting at one of my tables. Pam returned to the others and i went to Sam. "She's had 5 already. Looks like she's ready for another." He sighed. "Give her one more and then she's cut off. I'm not having a replay of her dancing." He shivered. "Aww. Ok." I smiled and went to her.

"Well about damn time!" She exclaimed rather loudly. "I apologize for the wait." She raised her hand to silence me and then brought it back down with a smacking sound to the wooden table. "I don't need your excuses girl. Just get me a vodka." I left. It was then that i realized i was holding my breath no doubt a attempt to stop myself from telling her off. I took in a deep breathe and told Sam what she wanted. "Shit." He cursed but got it anyway's. "I'll call Hoyt." He sighed and i reluctantly picked up the vodka and brought it to the bitch.

"What took you so long!" She asked but didn't give me time to say a word, i had only been away for maybe 3 minutes. "That's the problem with you young people nowadays, to busy with your damn cell phones, and those music contraptions to actually do your jobs!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air and slamming the against the table. Frightening a baby that was behind her. The cry went off and something inside me snapped. "Your in a public place why don't you atleast act civilized! Instead of frightening babies!" I snapped at her as the mother scooped up her child.

"What the hell do you know!" She screamed in my face. "Hoyt here yet?" I called to Sam. Trying not to kick her ass. "He'll be here in 5 minutes." Sam shouted back to me. "Not soon enough. Come on, get up." When she didn't move i grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the booth. Sookie walked towards me, her crazy Sookie smile in place. "What's wrong Maxine?" She knew what was wrong. "Your neice is useless." She exclaimed. "Coming from you that means a lot thank you." I told her.

She looked confused and that was all i needed to get her outside. She didn't need to scare anyone else. "I'll take her Fae, cover my area." Sookie said as we stepped out the door. "You might want to take her keys and lock her in her car till Hoyt gets here." , i was so use to this when i would come with dad this was normal but it didn't stop me from getting mad at her.

By the time i had finished work i was exsausted and i really wanted to go home and sleep but i had told Grant and Mikey that i would ask, so i would. I walked up to their table, my backpack thrown over my shoulder. I had changed back in to the clothes i wore to school. Pam and Eric were talking about Fangtasia, i guess they decided to close it for tonight or Pam wouldn't be here. Godric was just starring at a Tru blood bottle. Sookie was leaning against Eric with her eyes closed, no doubt as tired as i was and my night wasn't over with yet.

"I can tell by the way your just standing there Fae that you want something. What is it?" Eric looked away from Pam and was watching me. "Two guys i met at school yesterday invited me to play basketball with them tonight. I wanted to know if you guys had a problem with me going." I told him, might as well go right to the point. "You don't even know them. What makes you think their safe?" I read their minds, they just want to play ball. "I looked and didn't see anything bad." I told him. "You don't know if Bill has stopped for sure and in till we do, you can't go." I looked at Sookie.

"Your vampire is acting like a daddy." She giggled, he glared. It was then that i started looking, i focused on my future, Grants, and Mikey's. This really did come in handy.

_"Damn it Fae!" Grant laughed as Mikey yelled and chased me, but i threw the ball in to the hoop right before he could get me. "What you don't like being beat by a girl?" I teased. "I thought you were tired, didn't you work today?" He asked pouting. "Yea i did, you can ask my aunt. She was there with me." Grant clapped his hand on Mikey's shoulder. "Maybe next time dude. Right now we should all get home, but next saturday we should play again. You can use the time to practice." Mikey pushed his hand off. "Nah next time Fae's on my team and you can have Ryan." Grant smiled. "Dude that's you little bro, he's yours alway's." I laughed. "Nah next time i'm playing with Ryan, y'all can team up."_

"Eric it's safe, nothing happens. Can't you trust me for once? Why would i risk my own life for some silly game if there was danger?" He watched me, probally looking for any hint that i was lying but after what i had just seen he wouldn't find anything. "One of us is going with you." I knew he deffinately wouldn't change his mind about that. I sighed but didn't argue, there was no point.


	8. Chapter 8

Sookie couldn't say anything because it was Godric who decided to come. No one could say anything to him about it because he had claimed me, the fact that he was actually letting me go was odd enough. He hadn't said a single thing, he just let Eric do all the talking. So when we got in to his car and nothing was said about this i txted Eric.

_You can feel his emotions right?_

_Yes._

_Is he mad?_

_He's not happy about this._

_Crap. Chances of him killing the boys?_

_As long as they don't do anything out of line their safe. _

_I didn't see them doing anything_

_Good._

I didn't txt him back, instead i slipped my phone back in to my pocket and told Godric we were going to meet at the park. Thankfully i had been there before a few times during my childhood so i knew how to get there. I gave him the directions when he asked other than that, the ride was quiet. Well in till i thought about how would the guys react to him.

"Um what are we going to tell them?" I asked, i was pretty sure i should have just kept my mouth shut and dealt with whatever came up. "Just tell them i am a family friend." He said. I didn't say anything else, when usually i would have asked another question or something but there was something in his tone that told me to leave him alone for a bit. He wasn't upset about this was he? We've only known each other for maybe a week.

When we got there i saw the guys had already started, i got out of the car and walked up to them. "Well look who decided to come." Mikey smirked. "Sorry, took longer to get premission than i thought." Grant looked behind me. "No problem, we brought my little brother Ryan to equal the teams but it looks like you had the same idea." Mikey explained and i saw a dark blond hair boy with green eyes, he was probally 12 or 13. "Godric's a family friend, my familys over protective so they asked him to tag along, make sure nothing happened." Wasn't sure if that was a over statement or under statement yet.

"Well if he wants to play, we can call Ethan. He lives close by, i can go pick him up. Even the teams." Grant said. "Do you want to play?" I turned and asked Godric. His answer had been no thank you as he settled on a near by bench and closed his eyes, probally feigning that he was going to nap or something. With that the game began, Grant and i played against Mikey and Ryan that was no surprise to me i had after all seen it coming. The first team to get to 12 points won. Ryan was obviously learning but the kid was good, nearly stole the ball from me a couple of times and would have gotten it to if i wasn't taller than him.

"Damn it Fae!" Grant laughed as Mikey yelled and chased me, but i threw the ball in to the hoop right before he could get me. "What you don't like being beat by a girl?" I teased. "I thought you were tired, didn't you work today?" He asked pouting. "Yea i did, you can ask my aunt. She was there with me." Grant clapped his hand on Mikey's shoulder. "Maybe next time dude. Right now we should all get home, but next saturday we should play again. You can use the time to practice." Mikey pushed his hand off. "Nah next time Fae's on my team and you can have Ryan." Grant smiled. "Dude that's you little bro, he's yours alway's." I laughed. "Nah next time i'm playing with Ryan, y'all can team up."

I was exsausted, all of us trying to catch our breaths. "Yeah you guys can team up, i've got Fae." Ryan beamed excitedly, he had been thinking how amazing it was for a girl to know how to play almost the entire game. "Whatever squirt." Mikey ruffled his hair, Ryan pushed his hand away. "You should probally wake him up. We'll wait till you guys are in the car." Grant said. "Nah, you guys go ahead. We're safe enough." He rolled his eyes. "Sure sure, whatever you say Fae." I smiled and went to go 'wake' Godric. "You ready to go?" He sat up at a human pace and nodded. I turned and waved to the others. "Cya guys!" The waved back before getting in their car. We got in to Godric's and they drove off, the just wanted to make sure we were in the car before they ditched us in case something happened. That was a nice thought.

When we got back home, I barely paid any attention to the questions Sookie was asking. I was to busy fighting not to fall asleep on the couch. "Fae are you listening?" She asked. "I'm trying to." I muttered. I heard someone sigh i just couldn't tell who. "Maybe you should let her sleep and question her in the morning?" I think that was Eric that suggested it. That was probally not a good idea to mention because as soon as those words came out it was even harder for me to stay awake and i knew i wouldn't be able to make it up the stairs.

"Your right. Fae you can go to your room." I heard but i was far to out of it to be able to respond. The last thing i heard was chuckling. I woke up the next morning and went threw the usual getting ready for school crap. A pair of black jeans and a white shirt with the words Blame it on the flying monkeys in black across the shirt. I walked down stairs and poured a glass of orange juice. Taking a seat in one of the empty chairs at the kitchen table i looked at my aunt who was being unusually quiet. Might as well tell her what i think of her being a vamp.

"Sookie. I wanted to tell you that i think you should go for it. If this is something you really want to do and you can't even think of leaving Eric." She dropped the plate that was in her hand and it fell with a clattering sound in to the sink. She turned and looked at me, she was very surprised. That was written all over her face. "I thought... with how silent you were that" She couldn't seem to finish her words but i knew what she was going to say regardless so i would just go ahead and answer her. "I was surprised, you have always said that you didn't want to become a vampire. So i wasn't expecting you to suddenly want to. I'm alright with you being a vampire."

She was crying and immediantely i went over my words to see what i had said to upset her. She hugged me and whispered. "That means a lot." I hugged her back and then she pulled away grinning. "We should celebrate tonight after work. That's if you can actually stay awake?" I smiled apologentically. "Sorry." She waved me off. "No big deal Godric told me what happened. Besides you had a long day, school, work, and the game. I'm surprised you didn't pass out sooner." Yea... theres going to be a lot of long days for me now. Oh well!

My first three classes were boring and i had nearly fallen asleep in all of them, but i had to force myself to stay awake. Grant and Mikey invited me to sit at their table at lunch. We were in the middle of talking about the game last night, commenting on each others skills when one of their friends walked up and took a seat beside Mikey. Once i saw him my vision changed, i was no longer seeing the plain colored cafeteria. He had decided to do something... i just wish i knew what it was.

"Fae are you ok?" Mikey asked me and i forced myself to smile a little and nodded. The bell rang before i had time to come up with a excuse to leave. As they disapeared around the corner walking to their class i ran towards the front door. I needed to get out of here. My eyes focused on the door to the science lab, maybe i can get in there and lock the door, then climb out the window. I pushed myself to go faster. I would have taken the back door and went around the school but they were doing some remodeling. Either way i needed some one to know i was in trouble. I pulled out my phone and called Sookie. It went to voice mail. So i left a message. "I'm in trouble. Sorry i probally won't be able to get out of it. I love you and dad. Be safe."

I hung up and put the phone away. I had no idea if i was going to be able to get home but i hope so. The boy ran out in front of me but he was to far away to grab me, so i ran in to a class room. Turns out it wasn't as empty as it appeared. The teacher was there but i was across the room and had thrown the window open and climbed out before he had a chance to do anything. This was so getting reported. Great.

I looked behind me knowing that the boy would be following me but i had hoped he wouldn't be able to. He was there. I looked forward. This was the part my vision had been cut off at. I don't know what happens now. I hate playing blind. I was turning the corner heading for the woods, i had a better chance there than i did in the open, when two more guys showed up. They were adults and i didn't reconize them or what i saw of them anyway. Before i had the chance to avoid them, they caught my arm and yanked me harshly towards them, i fell and they let go of my arm only to grab my legs and start pulling me towards a van.

"PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I screamed as loud as i could, kicking my legs and trying desprately to find something to grab on to. "What the hells going on here!" I heard my chemistry teacher Mr. Wilson yell and the sound of him running towards us. "HELP!" I screamed again, i was terrified. I couldn't fight them off. They pulled me towards the van easily. I couldn't help the tears as i struggled trying as hard as i could to get them to let go of me.

I froze at the loud noise and my eyes widened at the loud thump against the ground. Slowly i looked towards the noise. Mr. Wilson was dead... he was shot in the head... i could see the bullet hole right in the middle of his forehead, blood was still leaking out of the wound and he was laying in a puddle of his own blood. "NO!" I screamed and started fighting them again. They killed him! I felt the cold metal pressed against my forehead and my body froze, my breath caught in my throat. I wasn't getting out of this one... I heard the sirens and couldn't stop myself from hopeing.

I was pulled to my feet and thrown over one of the guys shoulder, the gun still pointed at my head. I bit my lip, holding back my sobs. I felt so helpless...

They managed to avoid the cop cars but i could hear my dad yelling in his thoughts for me. He just got to the school. He didn't know i was the one taken yet. I'm so sorry dad. I could tell we were out of Bon Temps when they visibally calmed down, taking the gun away from me and i noticed we weren't to far from Fangtasia. I tugged on the rope they had used to tie my arms behind my back. It was no use it was to tight, i couldn't get free. "I betcha wanna know whats going on huh baby?" I didn't even look up at him. "Babe you better start answering my questions." Though it was said friendly enough i could clearly hear the threat behind his words.

"Yes." I said quietly but he still heard me. "Well i know how you were always telling me you wanted to take a trip to Florida, see the sights you know so i decided we could do just that." Was this man sick? I looked up at him to see him smiling at me. I fought back a shudder when i realized i was beyond screwed. I wasn't dealing with my usual kidnappers. This black haired, dark blue eyed man who has the body of the linebacker was convinced him and i have been having a relationship for a couple of years and then the man next to him was his brother, same eyes and sililar bodies but his hair was brown. He was just as sick as his brother.

I noticed he was waiting for me to say something. "I'm happy in Bon Temps. I don't want to leave." I told him doing my best to keep my voice steady even though i was freaking out inside. My phone rang before he could say anything and he moved towards me, sticking his hand in to my pocket and answered it. "Ello." His hand roamed up to my stomach. "She's with me. You've let her come with me before." He unbuttoned my jeans, my eyes widened and i tried to pull away from him but failed when his other arm wound around my waist. "I don't know what you talking about but anyway's i'll have her back home in 2 weeks."

Slowly he slipped inside my panties and started rubbing me. I cried out in fear, oh my god! Please no! "Faelyn!" I heard my aunt scream from the phone. "Help me!" I screamed back but he took it a different way. "Sorry she wants me. We'll call you later." He snapped the phone shut and threw it on top of my backpack. "Sorry babe, we don't have room for a full one but i know what you want." With that he thrust three of his fingers inside me and i cried out in pain and tried to get away from him.

He tortured me for hours. Each time i begged him to stop he got excited and kept going, so i shut down. Forcing myself to ignore what was going on and picturing that i was sitting at the family farmhouse with Dad, Sookie, Eric, Pam, and Godric. Messing with Eric and having a conversation with Sook that appeared one sided because my part was in my mind. Pam was messing with dad and he was saying how he was pretty much embarassing himself. Godric was silently watching everything except when he would occasionally laugh or comment on something like usual.

When he finally stopped he fixed my clothes and untied the rope. Then picked up my cell phone and shoved it in my pocket, and threw my backpack over his shoulder and a couple of other bags. Grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the van.

My eyes widened when i saw we were in New Orleans. "I know i know babe but were almost there, i didn't want to board the plane is Shreveport in case your family decided to crash our party. Ever since i let you get drunk that one time, they've been unhappy with me." I didn't say anything and when i tried to pull my hand free he held on tighter. "Thanks for the ride Chris." He called to his brother as the man drove away. "Before we go in i want you to know if you try to pull those running away games you like so much, i will hurt you. You will not be able to walk for a while." With that he pulled me behind him and produced two tickets and some fake documents for me.

We were sent right threw after our things were checked and he dragged me towards the plane. "Um, i've got to use the bathroom." I said as calmly as i could, though with this guy he probally thought i was all smiles and joy. "I'm right outside. You have 3 minutes." He said and i took off in to the restroom. Locking the door behind me i pulled out the phone. I don't give a shit if anyone over hears me. I called Sook. She answered the phone and i could hear dad yelling at someone behind her.

"Fae?"

"Please help me. He has me in New Orleans at the airport." She relayed the message.

"We're coming." She said. "Are you ok? What has he done to you?" She was frantic and crying.

"H-he's t-touched me since y-you called last and he t-threatened me."

"Stay hidden Fae. You have to do that. Stay hidden and find someone to get help till we can get there."

"If i-i do he's going to make i-it so i can't w-walk." I heard the door open and i quickly moved out of sight. "I have to go." I whispered quickly hanging up and erasing the fact that i had called her. I breathed a sigh of relief when it turned out to be a woman and i wiped the tears away. Should i? I wanted to listen to Sookie but- the door slammed open and i jumped immediantely walking towards it cause i knew if i didn't go out now he would do worse than what he's already done to me.

It ended up that it wasn't him who slammed open the door but i didn't realize that in till i was already in his sight. Stupid clumsy person. I tried to stall him for as long as i could but it had taken us hours to get here and it would take hours for them to get here to... he ended up getting upset and dragging me on the plane. It was starting to become clear to everyone that i was obviously there against my will but will how nice he was acting, everyone was choosing to believe that i was just upset about going to Florida.

I'm really starting to hate people. Of course it's the womans fault, god forbid a man does anything wrong right? It was there sitting next to him that i decided to listen to Sookie, i was scared yes but i wasn't doing any good by staying near him because he threatened me and had the muscle to back it up. Then i saw them, Dad and Sookie running towards the plane. I stood up in my seat and yelled. "Daddy!" Looking out the window, hint hint people. He yanked me down and glared subtly. "Your going to be back in two weeks babe." People were watching. "Please someone don't let the plane take off!" I yelled, the plane was starting to take off...

Sookie's POV

We raced towards the plane, i could hear her thoughts. She was upset with everyone, they should have noticed that she was here against her will not think that she was upset about going to Florida. I was furious at these people, my neice is being kidnapped and there just sitting there ignoring the signs. That bastard was thinking of his 'girlfriend' and what happened in the van. Now i was beyond furious. "STOP THE PLANE!" Jason yelled, but i knew it would do no good. They couldn't hear us to radio in to the plane. When we were close enough to the man with the yellow vest, we were frantic. "He took my daughter!" "He kidnapped her!" We both yelled at the same time. The horror on the mans face echoed our own.

He whipped out the radio and tried to reach the plane. "Fuck!" He yelled after several attempts. "Someone has shut it off." He said but tried again. Jason took off towards the plane... just as it reached the end of the run way and took off in to the air. "This plane, i know it's going to Florida but which city?" I asked frantically, god knows what he's going to do to her. "Miami." My phone rang and i looked to see that the sun was almost gone. I answered it.

"Sookie whats wrong!" Eric was worried.

"Some bastard kidnapped Fae! He took her from school and shot one of her teachers!"

"Shit!" He growled and i heard something break. "Where are you at?"

"He took her to New Orleans and boarded a plane to Miami, FL, we tried to stop it Eric but the radio was off."

"As soon as the sun is down, Godric and i are heading to Florida. We will get her back. Take your idiot brother back to Bon Temps."

"We can't just sit by while-"

"It will take longer to get to her if we have to pick you both up." I frowned. He was right... we would only slow them down.

"Make him pay Eric."

"We will." He promised. I would hold him to it.


	9. Chapter 9

Faelyn's POV

I was in so much trouble, he was pissed but had lied to the woman well enough that everyone believed i was kidding. I couldn't stop shaking. By the time that they plane landed i was beyond a emotional wreck. He told everyone i was afraid of flying. I tried to tell them but i couldn't speak i was to scared. God damn it! I hate being the damsel in distress! But there was nothing i could do about it. This guy was bigger than me, stronger than me, and people easily believed him. He just had that face. Fucking bastard!

To make matters worse i'm in a different state and a unfamilar city. I knew Sookie had heard my thoughts, i could hear how pissed off she was about everyone's thoughts. Besides unfamilar city means new vampires who would attack me if i got away from him. I think i would take those any day though. "What do you think?" He asked grinning like a fool. "I think i want to go home." I managed to say. "Come on babe, relax. Enjoy our visit." I wanted to yell at him to go fuck himself but he wouldn't probally take that as a invitation.

He got a cab and forced me inside but the driver wasn't looking... Its official, God hates me. He told the driver to take us to a holiday inn and unfortunately he listened. Everytime i went to say something he put his hand higher up my leg. So i kept my mouth shut. I soon wished i hadn't. The vision hit me suddenly. Probally because i was so scared that it startled me.

_"Please don't! Please! Don't! I'll do anything, just don't do this!" I pulled on the chains frantically, begging for all i was worth. "No! Don't!" I screamed as he took off his shirt and moved over me. His eyes got darker and he grinned. "Your mine." _

The car stopped and he got out, pulling me with him. I held on to the door. "Babe we have to go check in." He said trying to calm me down. "I know, i was thinking we could get something to eat first." Oh my god! Oh my god! I kept thinking. I need to get away from this nutcase! "Good idea, we'll order room service." He pulled my hand away from the door and threw the guy some cash. "Thanks dude." The the driver was gone.

"Babe, you need to rest. You've been jumpy since we left. I'll help you." My eyes widened as i heard what he planned on doing. He was going to knock me out. I fought against him, but failed. He did something with my neck and i blacked out.

Normal POV

He carried Fae bridal style in to the hotel and told the receptionist that she had fallen asleep on the way here and he did not wish to wake her. The woman smiled wishing her husband was like that as she checked for a Mr. Peter Stevens. Finding his name she pulled out the two keys to the room and gently layed them on Fae, despite her being jealous of the girl she was happy that she had found someone good to take care of her. She wished him a good night and he her. She watched him walk towards the elevator before having to attend to another guest.

Peter placed Fae on the bed and saw something odd underneath the matress. He grinned when he realized what it was. Hidden underneath the mattress was two chains with shackles, the keys right next to them. It didn't take much to realize what these were used for. Making quick work of her clothes Peter dumped them on the floor leaving only her bra and panties on her before pulling out the chains and chaining her hands to the head board before he chained her feet to the other one.

Feeling the cool air on her skin Fae started to stir. He smirked, thinking it was almost time. He had been waiting for this since he saved her from that man this afternoon.

Sookie's POV

"Jason i don't mean to be a bitch but SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Seriously the guy had been blabbering nonsense for the last 2 hours, pacing back and forth and thinking of everything that could be happening to her, it was driving me insane with worry. "I sent her to Bon Temps so she would be safe Sook! Not abducted right outside her school!" He yelled at me, he was upset. So was i. Eric, Godric, and I had been doing what we could to protect her without smothering her. Turns out we should have smothered. We should have hired someone to follow her. "We have two of the oldest vampires going to rescue her, you know they could get there a lot faster than we could."

"I should be going Sookie! She's my daughter!" I hugged him, i could see the tears threatening to overflow, mine had awhile ago. In some ways Jason was a lot stronger than i was. This wasn't the first time Fae's been kidnapped, we knew with her connection to me that it was bound to happen again. Jason was getting fed up, she's his little girl and his little sister is putting her in danger... "What she needs right now is you to believe she's going to come back safe and sound Jason, stop thinking all those negative thoughts. It's only going to make you panic even more than you already are and god knows its not helping me any." If Eric and Godric don't get back soon, i'm going to Miami wether they like it or not.

Faelyn's POV

Slowly i started to come to, i could feel the cold metal around my wrists and ankles. Keeping my eyes closed i tried to feign that i was still sleeping. I could feel the air from the AC beating on my bare skin. The bastard had stripped me!

I felt something warm lightly touch my cheek. No No No No No! i couldn't help cringing away from his touch. Shit! My eyes flashed open as i felt something warm and moist on my lips. I turned my head to the side, and he started kissing and sucking on my neck. "No please! Don't do this!" I cried, thrashing, tugging on the chains. Come off! He stood up on his knees. I couldn't help hopeing he had decided to listen. In till he looked me up and down.

"Please Don't! Please! Don't! I'll do anything, just don't do this!" I pulled on the chains frantically, begging for all i was worth. No! Don't!" I screamed as he took off his shirt and moved over me. His eyes got darker and he grinned. "Your mine."

He attacked me, forcing his tongue in to my mouth. Forcing my legs open. I bit his tongue but he only pulled away and undid my bra. "GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed. Please somebody hear this! Please help me! He slapped me across the face, my right cheek hit the bed as my left stung like hell. "I don't know what your problem is. You act like i'm rapeing you, we have done this before. So you know what." He ripped up his shirt and gagged me. "Now were not playing this game." I cried and screamed but it was muffled. No body would hear me...

He took off the rest of our clothes and unmercifully thrust inside me, i screamed out in pain but he kept going. I yanked against the chains, i felt them biting in to my wrists but that pain was nothing compared to what he was doing to me. It was useless... eventually i stopped fighting and just cried, starred at the door willing someone to burst down the door, to help me. It was when i felt him tense and release that i knew he was finished but the damage had already been done.

The door flew open slamming in to the wall across the room but i just laid there, still besides it wasn't like i had a choice. Starring at the two furious vampires, i didn't know what to feel at the moment. I felt him pull out of me and jump off the bed. "Holy shit!" The roars that i heard were terrifying to him but to me that meant i was safe now. He wouldn't get me again. They ran at him so fast i only felt the air from it before i heard his screams of pain and the sounds of him being ripped apart.

When i felt something touch me i cringed and a stranged sound that was supposed to be please don't excaped me. "We're not going to hurt you Fae. We're just going to take you home." I looked at Godric, blood was all over his clothes but i couldn't find it in me to care. Slowly he raised his hands towards the head board and snapped the shackles then backed away towards the edge of the bed and broke the shackles. I untied the gag and sat up wrapping my arms around my body trying to hold myself together. I was trembling.

I heard Eric's growling and slowly looked to see him leaning over what was left of that man. A startled yelp came from the doorway and i jumped, my eyes flashing towards the source. A maid. "W-what" She started but then decided to run but she was grabbed by Eric. "Do not go running to report two murderous vampires before you know the whole story." He growled. "You saw nothing here. Now leave." He glamoured her.

Wordlessly Eric walked in to the bathroom and returned with a robe. "We need to get her covered up with something and get her home." I saw Godric nod from the corner of my eye. Slowly he approached me, being careful not to scare me and held out his hand for me. It was up to me to accept his help or not. Slowly i reached a shakey hand out and Godric took the robe from Eric. When i was covered up, i let him pick me up and they took off out the window.

I could feel the anger coming from both vampires, no not anger. Fury. They were furious and i was sure what they had done to him wasn't even close to what they thought he deserved. Karma's a bitch, this time it just happened to be served by two vampires. That thought did nothing to calm me.

As soon as they brought me threw the door, i was pulled in to a hug from my dad and i flinched away from the sudden contact almost crying out. He immediantely did a double check going over everything he did. Sookie gasped. "What happened?" Dad practically yelled, i recoiled like he might hit me like that guy had when he raised his hand slightly. "Jason stop!" Sookie snapped at him. "Your daughter has just been threw something terrible. Godric's getting defensive becauses she reacting to your anger and motions. Stop now!"

I watched as dad slowly took a deep breath. "What happened?" She shook her head. "We need to get her in the shower." She was trying to be strong and not cry. I was at a loss for words, i wanted to fall apart but i felt oddly numb and it wasn't happening, i wasn't trying to prevent it. So why wasn't it happening?

"I'll go so you can explain." I said quietly, i wasn't sure if they heard me or not. I know Godric and Eric did. Blocking out their thoughts so i wouldn't have to hear it. I don't even remember going up the stairs but there i stood in the bathroom avoiding the mirror and throwing the robe away from me. It needed to be burned, i didn't want anything that was going to remind me of him. I just wanted to forget this ever happened.

Sookie's POV

I knew Jason wasn't going to take this well and i also knew he needed to watch himself. Godric and Eric were pissed, i could feel it threw my bond with Eric. Now was not the time to push them. I know Godric has a lot of patience but i pretty sure will how ready he was to kick Jason's ass a few minutes ago, it was no where around right now.

"Jason i need you to be very careful with how you react to this." I said, taking a hold of Eric's hand. It was hard not to cry, i knew everything she went threw, how scared she was, how scared she is. "She was chased by a boy from her school and she climbed out one of the windows to get away from him, they were waiting. Him and his brother pulled her harshly to a stop and she fell, they started dragging her to their van and she screamed for help. They killed her teacher and threw her in the van, drove to New Orleans... and right after i called about 30 minutes after everything happened he t-touched her."

I tried to calm myself, i needed to finish this. "She lied to him and called me from the ladies room, after that she tried to stall him but he got fed up and dragged her on the plane. Once it landed in Miami he got a taxi to the hotel. He knocked her out and she woke up chained to a bed with only her bra and underwear on." I took in a shaky breath. "Jason... Faelyn was raped."

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Sookie's POV

Jason hadn't taken the news so well and when the flower pot was slammed to the ground Fae rushed down stairs. Only to try hid her tears as she watched her father break down, yelling curses, shaking in fury, and feeling horrible like he let her down. Eventually Jason did calm down enough and he tried to give her a hug and apologize for failing her.

What happened next really hurt Jason. Faelyn flinched away from him. "Y-your w-warm." She said and buried her face in to Godric's chest crying. I knew from her thoughts she felt horrible about all of this. She hated hurting Jason but because he was of similar build to the man that violated her she just couldn't go near him right now.

When Eric had made a move to come to my side she flinched again, it was obvious to me and the others that she wasn't going to allow any other male any where near her except Godric.

Faelyn's POV

"I'm going to kill that bastards piece of shit brother!" Dad yelled and i heard the door slam. Pulling away from Godric i looked just in time to see they lights from his truck disappear. Frantically i picked up the cordless and dialed his number. "Don't you dare try and beg me not to." I bit my lip and tried to hold back my tears. It was like i could hear the guy in my dad's voice.

I couldn't say anything. Not a single word to him. I wanted to tell him not to do this. Instead i passed the phone to Sookie and walked upstairs, avoiding the bed i sat in the corner, knees pulled to my chest as i starred at the wall.

I didn't go to school the next day... or the day after that. Eventually it was Saturday and i was supposed to meet, Grant, Mikey, and Ryan to play basketball again and i hadn't even allowed my own father near me yet. It was easily with Eric because he wasn't human but these boys are.

I knew i had to move past this. I guess the only way to do that is force myself. Not to mention tonight was also the night that Sookie was going to be turned. Monday she would emerge as a vampire. She hadn't wanted to leave me like this but i refused to let her give up on something she wanted just because i had some issues.

With a sigh i walked downstairs and looked at Eric, Godric, and Sookie. "Fae maybe this isn't a good idea..." Sookie started. "Eric turn her by force if you have to." I told him. "I'm not going to be the reason you refuse to go vamp. You want to, you've said so yourself. I'll be fine. I don't plan on letting this bother me any longer."

"And what if i am not doing this because of you?" She asked. "Then you'll emerge from the grave and come after me with a bloody vengance." I said walking past her in to the kitchen. "By the way. I was thinking i should go play basketball with the guys tonight." I said reentering the room with a glass of water.

"Fae you can't even bring yourself to go near anything human male. What makes you think that you will be able to stand being near these boys?" Eric asked me. "I don't think i will be able to stand it. But i am sick of hiding, i want to forget this and if i had to force myself to move past it i will."

Of course that was a lot easier said than done. I was a bottle of nerves right now. I hadn't dared to look in to the future, to scared to know what was going to happen but i was scared not knowing. I suppose i should go ahead and look.

"No. You are not using your gift to avoid things in life." Sookie scolded me. I rolled my eyes and took a sip. Starting to check everything starting with her turning.

_"Eric this isn't a good idea. Fae needs me more than she is letting on... maybe... maybe we should wait a couple of weeks and make sure she's really going to be ok." Sookie was looking at the ground. "Is that what you want? You know Godric will protect her. He has already placed wolves around the area to look out for her during the day." She sighed. "I just... i don't want her to be alone." He lifted her chin up so he could look in to her eyes. "Faelyn will never be alone. She is a smart girl and understands more than one would think. You know what she thinks about this. She has repeated it to you many times. Just know that i will not force you." Sookie thought about it for a few minutes. "Her thoughts are the same as her words... alright. Turn me." Eric kissed her passionately his hands roaming. _

I pushed the vision from my mind and shuddered. "What!" Sookie said rushing towards me. "I do _not_ need to see you and Eric making out. It's gross." I put the water down on the coffee table. "I thought it was something serious." She laughed.

"It was serious. Seriously disturbing." She is my aunt for the love of god. The phone rang before she could say anything, i ran to the kitchen to get it. Dad was still hunting that guys brother. "Hello?"

"Faelyn put your aunt on the phone." The way he talked to me... well it was obvious i had convinced him that i didn't want to be around him anymore.

"Dad i-"

"I need to talk to her. It's important." I shut my mouth and gave her the phone wordlessly. _He doesn't understand._ She thought to me. _I know but i did this. I pushed him away. You and him are all i have and i pushed him away. I am a horrible daughter..._ I put up my shields so she couldn't plead with me and walked upstairs to get dressed.

A black bra set, a pair of light blue shorts, red t-shirt, and my tenni shoes later, i walked back downstairs and headed for the door. I just couldn't stay here right now. I knew i had to get passed this, i had hurt my father, it was definately time for this to end.

Godric wordlessly followed me before moving quickly to open the car door for me. I slipped inside and put my seat belt on as he shut the door and was turning on his car the next second. After a little while i couldn't take the silence, i knew he didn't approve of this. In his eyes i was his, he had claimed me, therefore i shouldn't be hanging out with other guys but since i wasn't 100% sure this was what he was thinking i didn't mention it instead i said.

"So there are werewolves looking out for me during the day?" Honestly knowing this annoyed me. "You will need someone watching out for you, Eric and Sookie during the day while they rest." I looked at him. "So he's staying to?" he nodded slightly. "If left alone it is not unlikely that she would lose control and drain you. You will have to be careful around her Faelyn."

"Great... i have to deal with Eric every night. From the time he gets up to the time i go to sleep... Damn." He chuckled. Well i had successfully lifted the cloud of uncomfortable silence.

I saw Ryan jumping up and down and waving at us while the older boys just looked at him like he was crazy before waving. "We weren't sure if you were coming." The said as i opened the door and got out. _Ok just act normal. Your only playing basketball._ "Sorry something came up and i couldn't make it to school." Though it was more like i flat out refused.

"Fae's on my team!" Ryan called and grabbed my hand. I was surprised i didn't flinch but he was also a child so that could probally be why. "Yea we remember." Mikey chuckled and ruffled Ryan's hair. I almost took a step back and i did hold my breath just long enough in till he picked up the ball and went to defend their hoop.

"Are you sure you want to do this Fae?" Godric asked coming up to my side. "I should at least try." Ryan let go and moved in front of our hoop. "Let me know when you want to leave." Godric moved to lay back on the bench like he had the last time. I took my place and the game began.

At first my instinct was to avoid the guys except Ryan, with him being a kid and all. It was great when i had the ball. But eventually i guess my mind realized that they were no threat to me and i stopped freaking out, well i didn't completely stop but i was some what comfortable around them. It helped to know that Godric was right there.

"Catch me if you can!" Mikey called to his bro laughing. "Fae can you help me out?" I smiled. "Yup. Lets get him." I bent down and Ryan jumped on my back, laughing. Though he was heavy and it was hard for me to do this i just couldn't deny the kid his fun. So i took off after his brother.

"That's not fair!" Mikey accused. "Dude what ain't fair? Your taller than Ryan, he needs help to swipe the ball from you." Grant chuckled. "Shut up Grant!" Mikey snapped, causing us to laugh. "Thank you!" Ryan said swiping the ball from his bro and i quickly changed direction.

"Get the ball Grant!" To late, Ryan threw the ball in to the hoop. At first i thought i was going to fall but it went it. He jumped off my back and grinned at his brother. "And you lose!"

"Sorry squirt but were even." Grant chuckled. "Score wise but i stole the ball from him!" I smiled as Mikey laughed. "Sure did bro. Guess we better get you home before mom freaks."

"Alright cya guys." I said. "Bye Fae, Bye Godric." They called as i walked over to the 'Sleeping' vampire. I waved as they got in their car and just like last time they waited. "Ready to go?" I asked Godric. He opened his eyes and looked up at me.

I knew he heard everything, from my frantic heartbeat to the wind in the trees and more. "You trust them?" He asked. "As long as their only interested in the game i can." He got to his feet and walked towards the car. Raised his hand in acknowlegdement to the guys and got in, turning on the car. I wasn't to far behind him.

I waved goodbye as they drove off. "The child did not bother you." Godric said as he pulled out of the parking lot. "I think it's because he is a child." He nodded slightly and pressed the gas hard... well humanly hard, smirking when my hands flew to the seat and i held on.

"Sookie wishes to see you." So that was the reason he suddenly made the car take off like a rocket. "... I don't want to see her be turned..." Godric looked at me. I figured he was going to ask why. "Because i am likely to lash out at Eric for in a way killing my Aunt. I want her to do what she wants but he will be hurting her. I don't care if she's turned... i just refuse to be in the room while he's draining her."

"You know the procedure?" Godric asked. I couldn't tell him that i had heard it from Sookie's mind. "I overheard Sookie going over it in the kitchen." It felt wrong to lie to him, i wasn't sure why. The rest of the ride was silent but that was probally due to my lying and no doubt he knew i had. Which means he was probally trying to figure out how i really found out.

I got out of the car and walked inside, instantly pulled in for a hug by Sookie the second i opened the front door. "Unfortunately i couldn't get Jason to answer his calls so you could go home this weekend. So your probally going to be here by yourself during the day."

"I'll be fine. Godric has wolves looking out for me." I said hugging her back. "Are you sure your okay?" I laughed. "How many times are you going to ask that?" She laughed. "A lot i guess, do you want me to get a hold of Jason?" I shook my head. "Dad will call back eventually." I said even though i doubted he would.

"Alright." She pulled away. "I'll see you monday night."


	11. Chapter 11

It was weird waking up in the morning by myself. I had grown use to Sookie yelling at me, making little threats to get me out of bed. Even weirder was walking downstairs and her not being in the kitchen making breakfast. Worse of all was her not being in the house period. My aunt was buried underground with Eric... I shook my head, trying to get the disturbing images out of my head.

I just had to accept that i was alone for the day.

With a sigh i started back upstairs to take a shower. I walked in to my room and picked up a pair o black shorts, white panties and a white tank top. I would just go braless for a little while. It wasn't like i was going to leave the house in till later. When i actually had to go to work.

Work... I was covering Sookie's and My tables with all those perverts. Oh god. I refused to let myself think about that right now and instead left my room to turn on the water in the bathroom. As the water heated up i stripped, tossing my panties and t-shirt in the corner.

I locked the door and bent over to test the temperature before getting in and turning on the shower.

I don't know how long i was in there, probally 30 minutes or so, which was odd for me because i very rarely took that long. I guess i was just worried about Sookie. I didn't even know where she was buried so i could look out for them. I knew that her... grave... was in the yard somewhere.

Before i could even change my mind i turned off the water, dried off, threw on my clothes, brushed my hair and teeth quickly and rushed downstairs, slipping on a pair of Sookie's flip flops, i opened the door and walked outside.

I don't know what i was expecting to find but i know it wasn't my dad to be parked in front of the house. _Look Fae I know your growing up and you don't need me anymore. I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need me, you can come home. _

He was saying goodbye...

I ran towards the truck as he pulled out. "Dad!" I yelled. _Please stop the truck! Please!_ But he didn't. _Have i really hurt him that much?_ I yelled for him to stop again, i wanted to tell him i was sorry. Explain what was going on in my head but he pulled on to the road.

...I'm_ so sorry Daddy._

His truck disappeared from sight. I stopped and stared at the end of the drive way just hoping he would turn around and come back. After a few minutes i realized he wasn't going to.

I spun around and took off in to the house. Fumbling with the phone, i eventually was able to see past my tears and dial his number correctly.

"Sook?" He answered.

"Daddy please listen to me. I'm so sorry i've been a idiot, it was just that your warm like a full blooded human and it reminded me to much of that guy, i didn't mean to push you away or hurt you. Please come back, i'm sorry!"

"Your not mad at me because i failed you?"

"How could i be? You tried your best to save me! I would have to be a fool not to see that!"

"I'm sorry Fae, i didn't mean to hurt you. I just thought you would be happier with me out of your life."

"I know and i don't want you out of my life, can you please just come back."

"I wish i could but i have to go to work. I promise i will be at Merlottes as soon as i am off."

"I'm going to hold you to that." I smiled and wiped away the tears with the back of my hand.

"See ya then kiddo."

"See ya soon dad."

It was great knowing that dad wasn't ditching me and that i had apologized for hurting him. But i still wanted to see if i could find the grave. I set the phone down and went outside. I must have walked every inch of the property but i couldn't find it.

Eventually i gave up and settled for watching tv. To bad there was nothing on. So i made breakfast and ate while i tried to think of something else to do.

I smiled and got up from the table quickly washed my plate and ran from the kitchen, up the stairs, putting on a bra slipped on my tenni shoes i ran outside. I continued to run up to the woods and grabbed a tree branch, flipping up in to the tree. I climbed to the very top and layed back on a sturdy branch, looking up at the clouds, watching the birds fly.

I heard a howl shortly afterwards and looked down. A white wolf looked up at me and looked back at the house before looking at me again. I could take a hint. I climbed down and ran to the house, closing the door and locking it. Looking up at the time i saw that it was almost time for me to start walking to work.

Is that why the wolf sent me inside? No... i don't think so. I looked in to my future.

_I could hear the howls of wolves as i walk along to road, getting closer to Merlottes. Then suddenly the sounds of fighting. The white wolf ran out to me and growled. I got the hint and took off running. Someone or something was after me. The wolves that Godric had gotten to protect me were fighting whoever it was. The white wolf staying beside me and a black one quickly joined it. I was relieved when the two did not fight. I made it to the door and ran inside Merlottes._

The vision stopped there. When i tried to see more, i couldn't. I guess this was all i was allowed to see for now. Well i make it to work so i guess i'll be fine. Some what reluctant i walked up the stairs and changed in to the Merlottes uniform, brushed my hair and teeth again, before grabbing the extra key Sookie had given me and locked up the house.

I bent down and placed the key in the side off my shoe before walking down the driveway. I was about half way to Merlottes when my vision once again came true. When i got to Merlottes Sam pulled me in to the back. "Fae are you alright? I heard wolves."

"I'm fine. Don't worry." I smiled at him. Even though i wasn't as fine as i appeared. I wanted to get away from him, he was to close. "Just be careful tonight." I nodded and went to work.

If i thought things were bad when i freaked out over Sam, the guy who would do nothing to me. A family friend, Sookie and my boss. Then i should not have walked out to do my job.

It was about half way threw my extra long shift that a drunk man walked in. Of course he sat in my area, though it wouldn't have mattered if he sat anywhere else because the only area that i wasn't dealing with tonight was Arlene's.

Something about him scared the hell out of me. I realized why when he raised his head to order. It was him. That guys brother. He reconized me the same time i did. _You! _He was furious. "Your coming with me, you little bitch!" He jumped to his feet. I stepped back but he grabbed me by my shirt and made me follow him. Even though

"Sam!" I screamed. "Fae!" Chris pulled out a gun and held it to my head. "Nobody fucking move. This doesn't involve you." He backed up till he was outside. "I never knew you were a fangbanger, after all those years that you spent with Peter." He said threw clentched teeth. "Now Peter is dead because of you! He was going to marry you. You could have had a life, had children! You could have been happy!"

"I don't know you or your brother! You have the wrong girl!" He shook me harshly. "Bull shit Faelyn! Your going to pay for what your dead things did to my brother. I'll make sure of that." Suddenly the white wolf followed closely by two others, a sliver and a black one can at us. "What the hell!" Chris yelled and pulled the gun away from my forehead and pointed it at the wolves.

"No!" I cried out and slammed my body as hard as i could against him and shoved his hand up causing us to fall and him to shoot the sky. "Fae!" Sam yelled running outside. "Bitch!" Chris him me hard in the chest, sending me tumbling across the ground. "Sam." I coughed, struggling to breath, he had knocked the air out of my lungs.

The snarls from the wolves had Chris backing up. I realized after a second that Chris wasn't moving anymore. He was standing there frozen with the same terrified and angry expression. Godric was standing behind him, fangs out, a low menacing growl coming from his lips.

"Can you bring Faelyn inside, i do not wish for her to see this." Sam helped me to my feet. "Sure." He started to lead me inside when i suddenly pulled away. "Wait." I said and walked up to Chris. "I'm fairly sure you can still get out of this alive but your going to have to believe me but first i want to know what you think i've been doing."

"Are you stupid!" He snapped, Godric growled. "He wants to kill you, i would be very careful." I said knowing that i wouldn't be if i was the one Godric was mad at. I just didn't believe Godric would ever hurt me. "Fine... You got together with Peter when you were 16, you dated for 3 years going around to several areas of the united states. Your favorite place to go was New Orleans. Your name is Faelyn Anderson."

I shook my head. "I am 17 years old." He glared. "Stop lying." "My name is Faelyn Stackhouse. I wasn't dating your brother. The both of you kidnapped me and he raped me. He was killed because of it, because my uncle is a vampire and i belong to one. Your sick. You need help."

"Your lying!" "No. I just wanted you to know the truth. To be completely honest, i don't care what happens to you because i am afraid you will do the same thing your brother did to me." I was afraid, afraid that some girl would become this man's target.

"You can either believe her or join your brother." Godric said coldly. "Why the hell would i believe some fucking fangbanger." I looked away as Godric snapped his neck. Looking to the wolves i said. "Thank you, if you hadn't helped me i would probally be dead by now."

"Fae, are you alright?" Sam asked. "Honestly... not really. but I'll be fine. I should probally get back inside." Sam shook his head. "You've been threw a lot. You should got home and get some rest." I smiled. "Sam then you would be low two waitresses and Arlene would go crazy, I'm alright to finish my shift." He sighed.

"Fine but the first sign of something seriously wrong I'm taking you home." He left me outside with the wolves and Godric even though i could see he wasn't comfortable with that, but he needed to settle everyone down. "Godric can you stay with me?" I asked him, almost regretting my moment of weakness. "Of course."


	12. Chapter 12

Dad had arrived late to Merlottes and took a seat across from Godric in my area. I went to see if he wanted anything. "Hey dad, do you want anything?" He chuckled. "You have your hands full here tonight, i think i'll spare you and just go eat at the bar in a bit. The question how have you been doing this?"

"Um... I'm not sure." We laughed before i was called. "Hungry drunk ass men demanding food." I said rolling my eyes but walked off to see what they wanted now.

The people at this particular table in the back had been eating and drinking, i had caught bits and pieces threw there conversation. They were celebrating, one of them had just turned 21. He was hitting Merlottes tonight with his cousins and tomorrow he was going with his friends to Fangtasia. I thought he was a idiot but then again he didn't know as much as i did.

"More beer!" They cheered as i walked up. I smiled despite the fact that i just wanted to curl up in the corner and sleep. I was to tired for this crap. "Coming up." I went to the bar and told Sam what they ordered. "He's going to regret this." Sam chuckled. "Morning sickness is a bitch. I've seen dad go threw it, don't think i'll ever drink the stuff."

"Good for you hun. You don't need it any way's." Arlene smiled. "Where's the damn ketchup!" I rolled my eyes as Arlene sighed. Snatching the bottle from behind the counter i walked up to the old guys table. "Here. Thank you for being so considerate." I went back and served the guys their beers.

Eventually my shift was over. Thank god!

"Sam! Hire a temp!" Arlene called. "No point. Sookie is going to be back Tuesday." Sam said as he walked back in from the back. Arlene sighed and walked away to sweep the floor. "So you and him huh?" I rolled my eyes. "Sam if i was even going to allow this conversation it would sort of require me to actually be in a relationship."

"Somebody is cranky." He chuckled. "That's me." I joked. "Alright well lets finish up here so you can get back home." I smiled. "As you wish Fido." With that i walked across the room and handed Arlene the dust pan she had forgotten.

"They say doggie style is the best!" Sam joked. "Sam!" Dad yelled at him. "What? she's your daughter. You've said worse." Sam said. "You don't have a right to scold him dad." I tried to stop smiling but eh well i failed. "Your not supposed to be ok with this." Dad moped.

"My father is _well known _around Bon Temps and Shreveport as being a player. I don't have a choice but to be ok with it. If you wanted it to be different you should have changed your ways." He glared at me. "Fae wins again." Sam laughed.

"You have know idea what you've gotten yourself in to Godric." I heard dad say to him but chose to stay out of it as i went in to the back to grab the mop. "Hey Hooker." I smiled and turned around. "Hey Lafayette, whats up?" I asked. "I hears you've gotten yourself some fine ass thing." He whistled his approval as he looked at Godric threw the kitchen window thing.

"Will you stop that?" I asked. "Hookers embarrassed." He looked me up and down. "What?" He smiled. "Why you standing there when you could be with your man?" I shook my head and walked out of the kitchen, Lafayette laughing behind me. I was going to kill Sam for telling Lafayette.

Oh please! Please! Don't let Godric ask me about this!

After cleaning up we were all ready to leave. I glared at Sam. "What did you do?" Jason asked Sam. "I mentioned something to Lafayette i shouldn't have." He chuckled. "It's not funny, i have half a mind to go hunting the next time you shift." I threatened even though i knew i wouldn't.

"I would be careful Sam. She can hold a grudge when she wants to." Dad warned. _I guess i should have been more careful. Faelyn isn't Sookie, she's not going to make the same mistakes. Besides Godric seems like a nice enough guy. Doesn't stop me from keeping a eye on them though._

"Well i don't know about Y'all but i've gotta get home. night!" Arlene said before walking outside. "Night!"

We all left, Dad, Godric, and me all piled in Dad's truck as he drove us to Sookie's. Once we got there i unlocked the door and kicked off my shoes as soon as we got inside. "I spaced earlier. Sook asked me if i would take you to the house this weekend so you would have someone watching out for you."

"Normally i would jump at the chance but i want to look out for them and make sure nothing happens that is not supposed to." I told him. "I don't know Faelyn. Eric can handle it." He was comfortable with me being here alone. "I would argue this out but i'm to tired. Can we figure this out tomorrow?"

"Alright. Night." Dad hugged me. I stiffened just a little but forced myself to relax before dad noticed. "Don't kill each other." I joked. I was happy that they got along well enough and i didn't have to worry about any problems from them.

Walking upstairs to my room i shut the door behind me and took off my uniform and bra. Going threw the dresser i pulled out a big t-shirt and put it on. As soon as my head hit the pillow i was asleep.

When i woke up the next morning i walked downstairs and started a pot of coffee. I still felt like i could sleep a few more hours... hell i was pretty sure i could sleep the rest of the day. I didn't really feel like making breakfast so i just went upstairs and put on a pair of dark blue capri's before coming back downstairs.

That was when something caught my eye. On the hidey hole thing Eric had gotten installed awhile ago was a note. I took it and read it.

_Jason asked me to stay with you here. I hope this does not bother you. I will be up around 5.  
><em>

_Godric_

I sighed and picked up the phone calling dad's work number. "Bon Temps Police Station." He answered.

"A babysitter huh?" He chuckled at the annoyance in my voice.

"Doesn't count if he's dead during the day." I set the note of the coffee table and walked back into the kitchen.

Opening the cabinet and pulling out a mug i said. "I completely understand with everything that has been going on but really? I can handle myself and the hidey hole he's sleeping in right now can be used to protect myself."

"I know how you feel but having him there makes me feel better so just deal with it." I poured the coffee in to the cup and smiled.

"Your worried." I teased as i mixed in the sugar and creamer.

"No. How could you think that?"

"Surreee. Anyway's we should probally get off the phone before Andy has a fit."

"Yeah yeah. Cya later kid."

"Later." I hung up and took a sip of my coffee as i tried to figure out what i was going to do today. I guess i could spend a couple of hours catching up on my school work but i didn't really want to do that. Then again i didn't know anyone who did but i had missed last week.

I sighed knowing that i didn't really have a choice. I would have to study at some point during the day but for right now, i was going to be lazy. I ended up watching several horror films. From the minor scare to extreme. Taking a break between each movie to get something to drink.

It was about 5 that i turned off the tv and headed upstairs. Opening my calculus book and starting on this. I knew this was were i would have the most trouble. After a couple of hours i heard moving downstairs. A quick check told me that Godric was heading upstairs to check on me. So i closed the book, put it back in to my back pack, and switched positions. Instead of lying on my stomach i was now sitting Indian style in the middle of my bed.

Godric opened the door and looked at little surprised. It was obvious that i knew he was coming. "Seer remember?" I smiled. "How was your day?" He asked choosing to ignore what i had said. "I purposely scared myself with horror movies before coming upstairs to study for school."

"In other words. You were bored." I nodded. "I'm assuming from the fact that your eyes are darker that your in need of blood again." I commented. Normally his eyes were a bluish grey now they were more of a dark blue. "I will hunt later."

For some reason it bothered me to think of him feeding from someone else. I didn't comment on it though and instead got up and took his hand, he allowed me to drag him downstairs only stopping when he realized i was leading him to the door. Which of course forced me to stop.

"You want me to leave?" He asked. "No but i do want you to feed." He looked thoughtful for a second. "Go upstairs and get dressed." I let go of his hand. "Why?" I asked, seeing as i was going to kick him out of the house so he could go feed and then suddenly he's telling me to go change. "Just go." I rolled my eyes but went upstairs.

I put on a red bra and the matching panties before i threw on a pair of black jeans and a red tank top, putting on my black hoodie and my shoes. Brushing my hair and putting the house key in my pocket i headed back downstairs. "Just know that i'm not leaving the house in till i know where your taking me."

He smirked and advanced. I backed up, watching his every move. I knew he was toying with me, he could have already had me out of the house by now. In a blur he disappeared but i felt air from my right side and moved as quickly as i could to my left.

I was surprised he didn't take that opportunity instead he stopped and advanced again at human pace. I continued to back up for a minute before suddenly i found myself pressed to the wall. His body against mine.

"It's a surprise." He said. "I can always check Godric." I reminded him as i _tried _to ignore the fact that he was so close. "What if i remain indecisive?" He asked. No if he remain indecisive i wouldn't be able to see where we were going.

He chuckled. "I assume from your silence that you are unable to check." As soon as we down speaking he pulled me in to his arms, reaching in to my pocket and removing the key. Once he was outside he locked the door and took off in to the air. I noticed that he put the key in to his pocket and he was smirking.


	13. Chapter 13

I couldn't help it as i wondered what kind of trouble i was in now. I could tell that Godric was heading for Shreveport but the mischievous look in his eyes when he picked me up and pocketed the key was something i hadn't been able to ignore and had wondering if i should make a run for it. Just one problem with that.

We were about 500ft in the sky right now.

"What are you thinking about?" Godric asked. "I don't think i should tell you." I told him, just barely able to keep myself from smiling. "I could make you tell me but i will play nice for now." There it was again, that mischievous look.

"For now?" I found myself repeating but all he did was smirk and land in front of Fangtasia.

_He's so hot! Who's the tramp he's_ _with?_

I looked at the line and found the blond hair woman who was glaring at me. The jealousy burning in her eyes amused me and if it was just me standing here i would messed with her but I'm not alone. Godric followed my gaze and sighed, shaking his head slightly he set me on my feet and lead me inside.

"You wanted me to feed did you not?" So he took me here because? "Pam. Watch Faelyn for a moment." He ordered, talking as if she was right next to us. That's why, he wanted someone to watch me. "Fine." Pam agreed easily when she walked up to us, normally she would have insulted me. Godric was gone in the next second.

"What is it with everyone and having me watched constantly." I seethed, glaring at the floor. "Face it. Your a trouble magnet like your aunt. Godric is overprotective. Notice the wolves." Pam said just as a vampire approached.

"Pamela." She greeted. "Tera." I was only partly paying attention. "Is this another one of your pets?" My eyes snapped up and i looked at the woman. She had dark brown hair, green eyes, just slightly shorter than i was without her heels with them about 6ft easily.

"Fae does not belong to me. She is Godric's." Pam informed her. I hated the fact that in the vampire world if the human did not belong to another vampire that human was free game. "She hasn't taken any of his blood or fucked him. In fact she smells of another male." I flinched at the reminded of what had happened.

"Enough. She belongs to Eric's maker." Pam stated with authority. "I have no intentions of stealing her. I am just simply curious as to why he hasn't made it known in her scent."

"How about you mind your own business. It's my life, not yours." I snapped glaring at her. "It seems he needs to teach her to respect her elders." Tera gave me a cold glare. "Tera remove yourself from the grounds. I will let you know when Eric is back so he can deal with this properly."

Translation. I don't want to fucking deal with this shit. Get out or I'll kill you. When Tera left Pam looked at me. "You can not provoke vampires." She said, even though it was obvious that she didn't care.

I was about to defend myself when Serena walked in, she was bruised. I didn't think i walked up to her. "Serena are you alright?" I steadied her when she stumbled at bit. "Fae? Oh my god i should have trusted you, i let them convince me that you were lying and- i'm so sorry!" She hugged me.

"Pam can i use Eric's office?" Pam nodded and lead Serena and I there, closing the door behind us. "Eric?" I nodded when she said his name. "But i thought he's dangerous." I looked her in the eye. "He is."

"Then why are you here?" She asked. "Because... Eric is married to my aunt. I was trying to protect you from all the horrors she has seen. He owns this bar." She winced slightly when her hand brushed across a bruise. "Do you remember what happened that night?"

I nodded. "Dad was heading to check on some friends in a town nearby after we finished talking to Eric. Eric was looking for someone and thought we might no where to find him." I started, i might as well tell her some of the truth. "Turns out the people in that town had Eric's maker. We got in to a fight with them, got banged up at bit and i allowed Godric to feed off of me so he didn't accidentally kill any of the people. I guess everything that happened that night was to much for me and i just forgot." I gave her the extremely edited version.

"Damn... I'm so sorry i didn't believe you Fae!" I looked at the bruises. "What happened?" She looked down, staring at the floor. "I thought Jordan loved me... but he was just using me. When he was done he gave me to his friends and they tried to rape me but i fought against them and it annoyed them so much that they beat me."

"Where was the last place you saw them?" I asked her. "They were heading to your aunts house to get you. Timothy suggested that you might be more fun." I stood up. "What are you doing?" She asked alarmed. "Giving him what he wants." I said threw clentched teeth and walked out. "Stay here please."

"Pam, i will owe you big time but please protect Serena. Keep her in the office, just don't let anything happen to her." Her eyes flickered to the door before she looked back at me. "Big time." She repeated smirking.

I ran outside and found some drunk guy that i paid to bring me to Bon Temps. He left as soon as i was out of the car. He was scared of me. Something about hormonal teenagers. As soon as i walked down the driveway i saw Timothy, Jordan, Mitchel, and Seth all yelling for me to come out.

"I'm right here." I told them. "What was this i heard about you bastards abusing Serena?" _Well let the games begin._ Timothy thought. "We were just having a little fun." Mitchel chuckled. I shot the blond a glare. "I don't give a shit what the hell you dumbasses think you were doing." I growled.

They laughed at me. Which only annoyed me and did nothing to help them. "Nice to see you again Fae." Jordan gave me a cocky smile before throwing a punch towards my face. I dunked and tripped him. Only to get grabbed from behind, i could tell from their thoughts that it was Seth who had me.

He tried to throw me to the ground my i shifted my body weight just enough that it was hard on him before slamming my elbow against his nose. He immediantely let go of me. "This is going to be fun!" Mitchel cheered not the least bit bothered that i had brought down two of his friends though Jordan was getting back up.

"You can keep fighting us Fae but we will get what we want." Timothy smirked. "and whats that? Oh yea, a sex organ transplant. I'll help you guys with that later." I threatened. "We pissed her off." Jordan smirked. "Makes it more fun this way."

"You'll have to be fast enough to catch me and in case you haven't noticed your on my terf." I knew these lands like the back of my hand. Instantly the three of them came at me. I turned and ran in to the woods. Pulling myself easily in to one of the trees and high enough to jump branch from branch.

_To catch me. You'll have to find me._ I smirked at that thought, i wasn't a fool, i didn't think that i could take on four guys directly. I knew eventually i would have to retreat to the trees where i could take them down one by one, unnoticed.

I slowed my movement and caught sight of Mitchel who was just underneath the tree in front of me. I lowered myself closer the other branch i was standing. Quietly i advanced, making sure every step i took was silent, even branch i climbed down made no noise, i didn't even rustle a leaf.

I felt like a cat stalking her prey.

Once i was right above him i waited till he turned his back and i jumped. Knocking him to the ground, he hit his head hard against a root and was knocked out. I hadn't done any real harm, he wasn't bleeding.

I heard footsteps and i climbed back in to the tree, well hidden by the branches and leaves. Jordan ran up to Mitchel. "Mitch! Dude are you alright?" He shook him a couple of times before he stood up and looked around. _What the hell happened? Why do i feel like i'm being watching? ...This place is creepy... _

"Better go find that bitch." He said and walked off. I silently followed in the trees. "Timmy! Man where are you!" He called. "I'm bring Mitch back to the car!"

I ignored Timothy for now, even though i wanted to turn back and hurt him. Jordan didn't reply and instead continued looking for me. "I know your here. Your hiding cause your afraid of whats going to happen. You don't need to be scared Fae. Were going to take good care of you."

"Technically for me to be afraid i would have to have something to fear." I told him coldly as i kept moving so he couldn't figure out where i was. I was circling him and he knew it. "Don't play tough Fae. You ran before and your running now."

"If I'm running why are you the one looking for a exit?" He looked around, struggling to find me in the dark. "You know the truth Jordan. You can't win. I know how this ends."

"I'm not going to fall for your mind games!" He yelled. I took the chance and jumped from the tree landing on his back and sending him to the ground. I knocked him out though he was a lot tougher than Mitch. He actually managed to flip over and pin me.

I pushed him off and dragged him back to their car. Timothy was there with Seth. I had broken his nose. "I'm done playing around, your pissing me off. You came to rape me on my terf. Bringing your little sidekicks and using Serena!"

"You don't know what the hell your talking about. I didn't use Serena." He said focusing on the one part of my sentence that he knew bothered me the most. "I don't believe you."

"We were just messing around here Fae. We'll leave and we can all forget anything happened." Seth said covering his noise. "Yea. You will. After this." I walked up to Timothy. "I've went threw hell in the last two weeks, you chose the wrong time to play one of your sick games with me. You _will _stay away from Serena. You will _not_ take another step back on my father's, aunt's, or Serena's land again. If you do i promise everything that happened here today will be brought back to your door and it will be ten times worse."

"Learn your place dumbass and grow the hell up. Now get the hell off my aunts property before i call the police."

They got Jordan and threw the car into reverse, hitting the gas and flying out of the driveway. I sighed and moved to sit on the steps but as i sat down i heard the phone ring. I got up and walked to the tree near the house using it i climbed on to the roof and enter threw my window, walked downstairs and went to see who had called. I didn't get a change to before the phone rang again.

"Hello?" I answered reluctantly.

"Faelyn." It was Godric and he did not sound happy.


	14. Chapter 14

I paced nervously as i waited for Godric to show up. I knew it wasn't going to take long, he was already on his way here. He had already gotten the story from Serena and knew what i had came here to do. I wasn't waiting long before the door burst open, surprisingly he didn't break it. Godric was in front of me in the next second looking me over, looking for any signs that i had been harmed.

"I'm fine." I told him. He believed me and closed the door. "Why didn't you come get me?" Godric asked. "It wasn't your battle, beside i handled the four guys well enough." His eyes narrowed, a low growl excaping his lips. "Four." I nodded slowly.

"I used the trees to my advantage and took them out one by one. They ran away a minute before you called." He shook his head. "How did you get here?" I looked away from him and looked at the wall. I already knew what was coming but i still couldn't face him.

"I paid a drunk guy to drive me home." He growled and was suddenly right in front of me. Even though i knew that he was going to do that it didn't stop me from jumping back. "I'm fine! I know i'm weak and pathetic, i know my only use in the visions but i just couldn't allow them to get away with that! You saw what they did to her, she may have trusted them to easily but she didn't deserve what they did."

Godric was silent. I waited to see what he would say but when he didn't speak i said. "I'm going to my room." I headed upstairs after that but before i could even open the door i found myself pressed against it. I was facing Godric. "Your not weak or pathetic. Though useful i could careless about your visions." He was silent for a moment before he continued.

"I have never cared so much for another that could even come close to what i feel for Eric and his childe. The next time you want to protect your family or friends tell me. I will go with you and allow you to fight your own fights, protect you if things become to much." I could see that this was hard for him to say, he actually meant it.

I smiled. "The next time i run off to do something potentially life threatening i will come get you." I don't think i could not smile at the moment. I felt like one of those girls off those movies. Who would have thought the guy i would fall for would be a 2,000 year old vampire.

With me being the daughter of Jason Stackhouse you would think that i would at least some what suspect what was going to happen next or at the very least with me being a seer but i didn't. I was completely caught of guard, not that i actually was on guard, i don't think i could be if i wanted to around him but still, it should have been hard to surprise me.

Godric tilted my head towards his and lowered his lips on to mine. I gasped stunned by the intensity of his kiss. Slowly he parted my lips and with his tongue claimed my mouth. Just like that he jumped back, almost like i had slapped him with silver or something. It hurt more than i would have thought.

"I'm sorry." His apology stung like hell. Godric was sorry... "I should not have done that so soon after what that bastard did to you." I found myself relieved but i froze when i saw the hurt in his eyes. "You misunderstand i thought i had done something wrong." I explained, i never wanted to see that look in his eyes again, i wanted to see him happy.

"I should bring you back to your friend before i forget my promise." He did just that bringing me back to Fangtasia and as soon as he set me down i took his hand and headed straight for Eric's office. As soon as i opened the door Serena jumped up only to sit back down and wince in pain.

"Are you ok?" I asked her letting go of Godric's hand and rushing up to her. "How in the hell are you in one piece!" She demanded obviously worried. "Um... i really don't know. I sort of kicked their asses, broke Seth's nose by the way."

"What if they call the police!" She panicked. "They attacked me first. Besides i am going to explain the situation to Andy and dad anyway's. I don't want them going after someone else." Dad was going to give me hell. I didn't have to look in to the future to know that.

"You sure your ok Fae?" I looked at her. "Shouldn't i be asking you that question?" She laughed. "I guess by the way Pam is on the other team." I laughed. "Oh i know." She looked at the time. "Guess i better get going. Mom's probally freaking out."

"They broke my cell can i use yours?" Serena asked. "Sorry Rena, my cells MIA at the moment. I need to get a new one." She sighed. Godric held out his, startling her a little. "You can use mine if you would like." She thanked him and took it.

She called and told her mom what happened where she was at who she was will. Her mom was coming to get her and they were going to go to the hospital in case Serena had taken any serious damage. They were leaving it up to me to handle everything with the police for now, then her mom would call my dad with any details in the morning.

"She's coming here. Lets just say she's not pleased that were here Fae. She's picking you up to something about not wanting to leave you alone in case something happens. I could barely understand her she was so frantic." Though i understood where she was coming from i wasn't sure if i would go.

"I am not alone but i will talk to her." She barely nodded as she looked at Godric, holding out his phone so he could take it. _Is she dating this vampire? _

It wasn't that long of a wait before Pam informed us that a frantic woman was demanding her daughter. I helped support Serena and we went outside. "Serena! Oh my god! Baby are you alright?"

"I'm ok mom." I smiled as i watched the two of them. I somewhat felt like a outsider now, when before it was like they were family. I found it odd but kept it to myself. "Faelyn hun you should come with us. This place isn't safe." I sighed.

"My uncle owns this place. If the vampires touch me they will have hell to pay. I'm safe enough here." She shook her head. "I don't care who owns this place, you should be with your father not at some bar." _Her uncle? I thought she only had a father and aunt here... did her aunt marry? _"Please don't worry about me, i'm going to go explain the situation personal to my father. Serena should be checked out, i'm worried about her."

At the reminder of her daughter she tensed and looked between the two of us before giving up on me. She just hoped that she wouldn't see my name on the news. Her imagination actually coming up with a picture of me white and bloodless, lying abandoned on the side of the road.

I refused to show any signs that it bothered me. Godric didn't even know what else i was capable of, this situation wouldn't bother me in the way it would show because of Cassandra's mental image. I know if she knew she wouldn't have thought that or in the very least she would have tried not to think up something like that.

I watched as they drove off. Serena looked almost scared to leave me here, her thoughts were frantic. She was thinking the same way her mother was. Except she refused to think of me dead. "Are you sure you didn't want to go?" Godric asked, he had been silent the entire time, just stood beside me. I was surprised Cassandra didn't think of him but no doubt she will later when Serena tells her that Godric is a vampire.

I know i am going to have quite a bit of explaining to do with Serena assuming her mother doesn't force her to cut all ties with me. Though i wouldn't blame her to much, i knew the story of what had happened to Rena's father and only because of my telepathic curse.

"Yeah, Serena's fine. Right now i just have to worry about how i am going to tell dad."

As we got closer to dad's- our home, i actually was looking for any possible reaction. I was already exsausted mentally and physically and looking threw the future wasn't helping but i was worried and hopeful, maybe there was something i could say that would make it so dad took it better. Maybe just maybe if i was lucky he would let it go...

Psh yeah right! He would be more likely to punch a few holes in the wall, yell at me, and hunt the assholes down.


	15. Chapter 15

I pounded on the door to the house i use to live in with my father, one of the two places i considered home. I waited a minute before knocking again. When i heard nothing i began to worry. Usually he would have at least said something by this point...

Turns out I actually ended up breaking in to my own house and i found my father passed out obviously drunk, if the bottle in his hands was any indication. This was nothing knew, i had seen this several times growing up and knew to be there with a glass of water and some tylenol.

But the scary part was Timothy was holding a gun to his head. "Put that away!" I cried out in fear for my dad's life. "What makes you so different?" He asked. I made a mistake... i didn't look in the future to see what was in store i was looking for reactions to my words... I'm such a idiot!

_Always so different from the other girls. Why doesn't she fall at my_ _feet?_ "Godric would you like to come in?" I invited him inside with a flurry as words as i ran across the living room. _Don't pull that trigger! Don't pull that trigger!_ The gun flew out of his hands and landed with a loud clattering sound on the floor. I was grateful it didn't go off but it didn't stop me from jumping in the way to protect my father should it have.

In what seemed like a instant Godric had him against the wall. Fangs out. He was furious and i wasn't sure what was going to happen now and i was to panicked to check. "Dad! Dad! Wake up!" I shook him violently but all he did was mutter 5 more minutes. I was relieved that he seemed to be alright. _So she is a fangbanger!  
><em>

"No you pathetic bastard. I am not a fangbanger, but i am Godric's human!" I snapped at Timothy and noticed Godric look back at me for a second. He knew now... but was i really for him to know... didn't matter i had just blurted it out so now i would have to deal with the consenquences.

_How did she- what the hell! _"By the way..." I picked up his gun unloaded it and hit Timothy over the head with it. "That is for holding this against my fathers head." He glared at me but it wasn't wholeheartedly. There was something else. Something that i never wanted to see. Timothy loves me.

To bad for him that he's a moron, i don't go for those types and he was going to kill my father. I would have lost it... probably beat the shit out of him before i shot him with his own gun repeatedly. I don't know what i am capable of in that department and i am glad it isn't being tested now. So far all i've done was get in to fights ive only killed those werepanthers and that alone bothered they hell out of me. I didn't want to have anymore blood on my hands.

"C-can you-" He started to ask and i figured i knew what he was asking. "No. It's better if he is the one that has a hold of you." _Are you stupid! He is the vampire here! The bloodthirsty murderer! _"He's a mon-" I covered his mouth._  
><em>

"No he's not! If Godric was i wouldn't be here! I would be prisoner to some sick creature or worse that disgusting things toy! I would be dead!" I yelled at Timothy. It pissed me off that he was accusing Godric of being a monster when he didn't even know him! He just knew what he was and apparantly that was enough... that bastard.

"Alright you little shit your coming with me. Godric can you throw him in the truck? I don't want him to try anything. Faelyn your staying here. Don't leave. I mean it." Dad was all business now. Scary part is he's drunk and angry. Which pretty much means i am know where near being able to calm down right now.

"No! Your not driving while your drunk!" Timothy became the least of my problems in that second. In fact i nearly forgot he was there in till he started shouting. I threw open the drawer in the desk and pulled out a roll of ducktape. I literally taped his mouth shut and then his hands behind his back.

"This isn't open for debate." He snapped at me. "At least don't involve Godric in your stupid plan i don't want to be mad at him to." I really didn't but i didn't want my dad going any where and he wouldn't be.

I stormed out of the house before dad or Godric could say anything, throwing open the hood of my dad's truck i moved to the back and got his tools before proceeding to remove his trucks battery. _Your not going to get yourself killed. _I thought as i was unable to ignore the onslaught of memories of my mothers death. _I can't lose you to._

Dad followed me out. "What are you doing?" He asked obviously angry. "What does it look like i'm doing!" He glared at me. "Put in back and go to your room. I will deal with you later."

"No." I said so quietly at first that i know he didn't hear me but then i repeated in a little louder and he took the battery from my hands. "Go to your room." Dad ordered.

"You can't go... you can't!" I struggled to put the words together in my head, i didn't even want to think them which is why i always said lose. Putting those particular words together always hurt to even think about. "This isn't up for debate Faelyn! It's for your own safety. Now get inside."

Was he really this clueless... then again though we had been close and i had ruined in when i pushed him away. Dad probably thinks i don't care. "I-i" I started to explain but he cut me off. "No excuses. Go."

"Hmph!" I heard Timothy struggle to speak and knew Godric was behind me. Somehow that helped me to be able to find my words. "I can't lose you like i lost mom... your drunk... and to me that just means i have more of a chance to lose you. I was terrified in there. I just can't and you asking me to let you risk your life right now just so you can bring Timothy to jail. It's not worth it to me. Please don't go."


	16. Chapter 16

I knew as soon as he shook his head that he wasn't going to stay, i didn't even have to listen to his words. "He needs to be brought in and I need to know your safe. Stay here. I will be back in a few hours." It was like a slap in the face... i had just begged him to stay and still he refused...

"I wasn't saying that he wasn't going to be thrown in jail dad i-" He cut me off again. "You are not bringing him in!" He yelled at me and i backed away from him. "I was going to call them and have them pick him up!" I said quickly. "I'm doing my job Fae. You wouldn't understand." He shook his head again and hooked up the battery as i just stood there.

I wouldn't understand... bullshit! I worked harder than him! Hiding my telepathic abilities! My visions! Just struggling to appear normal in school, at work and make it out of every life threatening situation i get sucked in to! Keeping my friends and family safe! Working mine and Sookie's shifts, tables, and what not so she can become a vampire!

"Wouldn't understand... oh yeah thats right i forgot... i do nothing. How stupid of me. Forgive me for not thinking." I said coldly and spun around, stalking back in to the house and throwing Timothy's gun at the wall. The gun dented the wall before falling with a loud clatter to the ground.

With a thought i grabbed the gun and put the bullets back in before walking back outside and around the truck. I shot one tire followed by another before all were flat. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"There for once in my life i actually did something. I stopped you from being able to get yourself killed. You want to turn him in you'll have to call it in now." He was not happy with me but i didn't care. I wouldn't have to watch another one of my parents die.

"You are not allowed out of this house. When Sookie and Eric rise your things will be moved home. You will never see any of them again. I don't know what's been going on over there but somethings changed you."

"What makes you think Eric would give up something so useful? What makes you think Sookie would allow you to take me away on a whim with no real reason expessially when she finds out i was just trying to protect you oh and the real kicker to this is you actually have to share me with Godric. Your up against 3 vampires here dad. You might want to think about this when your sober."

I felt like a real bitch... i know dad wasn't really thinking and he had hurt me. Made me build up that wall that i was trying to tear down again, the wall that had unintentionally been built when i was taken. Literally in both meanings of the word.

Wordlessly he pulled out his cell phone and called the police, i could tell from his thoughts that he was disappointed, aggravated, and actually pissed off._Why is Fae being so difficult? She_'s _so much like her mother! This is fucking annoying! She never lashed out at me before... Ugh! I can't think right now!_

I flinched when he thought of mom but tried not to show it. "Hey Andy. We have a murder attempt at my place. Yeah i'll wait here." He hung up and pointed at the house. Obviously he wanted me to go.

Wordlessly i obeyed this time and walked back in and straight to my room. It was empty for the most part. My bed stood in the corner along with my dresser on the opposite side. The bed was still made and the dresser had a few clothes in it.

I walked to the window and looked outside. I could see dad talking to Godric. He seemed pretty upset and i instantly felt bad for leaving him alone to deal with my drunk father.

By the time i decided that it was best if we left i saw Andy's car pulling up. He thought to check this out personally. With a sigh i left my room and walked back outside. Joining the others.

"This is the punk?" Andy asked looking at Timothy. _Damn it Stackhouse why did you call me out here for some boy. I thought maybe it might be interesting... todays been a slow day i could use something..._

"Hey Andy." I forced myself to smile but even that faded. "What happened here?" He asked. "This is Timothy, a kid from the local high school in Shreveport. Him and his friends attacked Serena another student and attempted to jump me at Sookie's house. When they got their asses handed to them they left but he came here and waited till i showed up. He had the gun to dad's head."

"I had everything under control." Dad said. Godric looked very amused at that moment. "Yea... anyways... So thats Abuse, attempted rape, attempted kidnapping, and attempted murder. Here's his gun." I was pretty use to this, though i didn't know all the technical terms for everything Timothy had done with in the last 12 hours but i knew enough to know he better get a good lawyer.

Andy took the gun. "Sorry, your going to find a lot of my finger prints. Dad was going to drive him to the station but dad's drunk so i shot his tires when he refused to listen to reason." Andy chuckled at that but when he looked at dad his expression hardened.

"Your a man of the law, you better damn well start acting like it!" He scolded him. It annoyed the hell out of me that dad accepted defeat so easily when it came to Andy telling him no but when i was saying that it wasn't a good idea i was a idiot who wouldn't understand anything.

"Well you know the routine. Where's this Serena girl?" Andy asked. "The hospital." The rest of the questions he asked were given answers in till he had all the info he needed.

Basically now that he knew Serena was hurt enough that she had to go to the hospital things were looking worse for Timmy here. Of course Andy would have to go in to take her statement and I would be brought in as well for questioning. The other boys would be picked up within the next hour and held till proven innocent or guilty.

Because it was so late, the questioning would be held off till tomorrow morning, which didn't bother me any. "You already got all the info you need from Fae." Dad said. "Jason you know as well as i do that we still need her to idenify them. Serena can't do it. So shut up and get over it."

Well said Andy.

"So we're done here?" I asked just to make sure. Andy nodded in answer as he shoved Timmy in to his car. I watched as dad got in to Andy's car and they drove off. He gave a slight wave before rolling up the window and completely ignoring me.

"Are you alright?" Godric asked, though something about his tone told me i should choose my words carefully. I was pretty sure that he was not happy with the arguement Dad and I just had.

"I'm fine." Wow... yes Fae go ahead and use the fall back line that everyone overuses, no really he'll believe you. God i am such a idiot.

Sure enough Godric just stared me down, his eyebrow slightly raised. I had to look away before i blurted everything out. Truth was i was angry and upset, probably more but i couldn't tell. Just didn't want to tell him that cause well... technically i am his now.

_I need to go to sleep... i'm tired and just over thinking everything right now. It's not doing anything to help me. _I thought and without realizing it i had started to walk off. Only realizing it when Godric pulled me to a stop.

"I will take you home."


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up in my bed at Sookie's house. Unfortunately almost as soon as i opened my eyes i remembered everything that happened last night. Whatever peaceful mood i had managed to wake up with shattered in that second. Reluctantly i picked up the phone and dialed his number. I needed to know dad was safe at least. Even if i'm mad at him.

"What." He snapped when he picked up the phone. "Nothing." I said sitting up and throwing the blanket off me. "Why did you disobey me and return to Sookies?" He demanded. "I have to go." I hung up. Ignoring the phone when it rang again.

I was so fed up with fighting with him, i wanted him in my life but i wanted him alive. I guess he didn't get that. I was so close to just having him turned so at least i knew he would be hard to kill, but that was just selfish of me... i couldn't do that to him. I knew he didn't want that. Dad probably wouldn't be able to handle it either.

I shook my head refusing to think about this any more than i have. Dad and I fought more often now since i moved in with Sookie. Honestly it probably had a lot to do with Sookies vampires... with my vampire.

Getting out of bed i walked downstairs, not bothering to put on any pants. It was the middle of the day, i was in a long t-shirt, and i was home alone. Well aside from Godric who was sleeping in the cubby hole that Eric had built but he wouldn't be up for a few more hours and by that time i would be at work covering Sookie's night shift. So i wouldn't be getting off till about 2 am.

Picking up the house phone, i opened the bottom cabinet next to the sink and pulled out a adress book. Looking up the number to the hospital was easy enough, getting transfers to Selena's room wasn't. It took forever, having to go threw all the different staff, i swear i must have told at least fifteen different people who i was looking for. Finally i was put to her room.

"Hello?" I heard her say. "Hey Selena, how are you?" I asked, putting away the adress book and opening the fridge to find something for breakfast. "Fae..." Her tone worried me a little but i tried to ignore it, knowing that whatever was bothering her she would tell me.

It was when i heard her choke back a sob that i couldn't help myself and i asked. "I'm p-pregnant." The milk i had been holding dropped to the floor, covering me and everything else in the kitchen. "I'm on my way." I didn't give her a chance to tell me no or not before i hung up and ran up the stairs to my room.

Throwing on a pair of blue jeans, tank top, and tenni shoes. I threw my money and keys in my pocket. Brushing my hair real quick i ran back down stairs and out the door. Making sure i locked it before i took off down the drive way.

I made it to Merlottes in what seemed like a blur. The next thing i knew Sam was driving me to the hospital. As soon as he pulled up i was out of the truck. "Thanks Sam! I owe you one!" I waved before going inside.

I walked up to the receptionist and asked to see Selena. "I'm sorry but she is not excepting visitors right now. The young girl doesn't need anymore stress right now." I placed my hands on the counter. "Selena is my friend, she knows that i was coming here. She is expecting me. Please she needs me right now."

"I am sorry Miss Stackhouse but she isn't allowing any visitors." I stepped back. The lady seemed relieved that i backed off. I remember her number was 346a now i just had to find it and excape security... unless. "Call her room, if she tells you to send me away then i'll leave" Not. "But if Selena tells you i was coming then you let me see her."

"You are a persistant little girl." She rolled her eyes but called. _I really don't want to be doing this, this young girl has been threw enough and now this brat is here. Insisting on bothering her, if that isn't enough the police will be here within a couple hours to question Selena. I wish this girl would just lea- _"I have a Faelyn Stackhouse here to see you, should i sent her up?"

From the womans thoughts and expression Selena had told her i was coming. "Here." She mouthed to me and handed me the pass before completely ignoring me. I didn't care and just walked off.

When i finally found Selena's room i found her watching tv but as soon as she saw me she cried. "Oh Fae! What am i supposed to do!" _To much. To much. I can't handle it all. I can't. I'm not ready. Not ready to be a mom. Can't handle it._

What am i supposed to say to her? Silently i sat on the edge of her bed and gave her a hug. "You do whatever feels right to you. If you decide you want to keep the baby then i know you will be a great mom and i will help out any time you need me but if you decide your not ready then i will support your decision no matter what."

I don't know how long i sat there with her. We just talked about everything except what happened. By the time it was time for me to go, i really didn't want to leave her alone. Thankfully though her mother showed up and i wouldn't have to. "Hello Faelyn." Her mom said but i could here her thoughts. _She's alive those vampire monsters didn't kill her, thank god... i wonder if her father even knows that his daughter was at that bar. Though i am grateful to Fae for using whatever power she has over that place to protect my daughter i would prefer that she didn't hang around. She made her choice, those things that she surrounds herself with are dangerous and i can't lose my daughter._

"I'm sorry Serena, i have to go to work now. I'm covering Sookie's shift tonight, but i'll come see you tomorrow. Just me, i promise." Serena nodded. "Ok, but you have to bring food. Real food, hospital food sucks."

"You got it." I smiled before giving her a hug goodbye and reluctantly i left. I was surprised to see Sam was still outside and not so surprised too see the police pulling up but instead of stopping i just got in the truck. There was a reason for that though, my father was there. I wasn't ready to face him and more than likely i would go in to the station tomorrow morning before his shift started and give my side then.

"You didn't have to wait for me." I told Sam. "I didn't, i went and got lunch. Picked up a few cases of True Blood since we were running low and a few other things to fix up some things at my trailor."

"Ok well then i don't owe you gas money." I joked, i would still give it to him anyways. Wether he took it or i had to sneak it in to his wallet. "Of course you don't what gave you that idea?" Sam asked as he started the car. "Sam like i would have asked you for a ride without intending to give you some money for it."

"Adele must have rubbed off on you. Thats a good thing, means we don't have to worry about you. You can handle yourself. Except against, werewolves, shifters, and vampires." I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. "I'm a Stackhouse, i can handle it. I spend a lot of my time with Godric and Eric. I work with you everyday and Alcide comes around every so often."

"Yeah well we're all monsters." I smiled. "Who said my family was normal was seriously high." He just smiled and cranked up the music. I could tell my his thoughts that he agreed with me completely and also that he was surprised that i considered him family.

After a little while Sam dropped me off, i was going to invite him in but Arlene called complaining that Sam wasn't at work so he had to go. No big deal just gave me time to get something to eat. I ate a grilled cheese quickly before heading upstairs and getting in the shower. The Merlottes uniform sitting on the edge of the sink.

I could hear nothing aside from the water, that was both comforting and disturbing. I was use to being with someone here. Now my aunt was burried under the ground with her husband and would rise tonight... unfortunately i would miss that. Though i would have to convince Godric to stay with them. Not sure how i would manage that one with everything that was going on now and i wouldn't be able to fool him in to thinking i was ok.

I was far from ok with everything that happened and worse its not even over. I got out of the shower and dried off before getting dressed and brushing my teeth. I left my hair down but ran the brush threw it again before leaving the bathroom. Going to my room i put on my shoes and then headed down stairs to get a drink.

Cleaning up the little bit of dishes i used today i left a note for Godric, asking him to stay with Eric and Sookie. Also letting him know that i wouldn't be getting off work till 3am and i would probably ask Arlene or Lafayette for a ride home.

With that done i picked up my keys, put my money in my bra and left the house. I could only hope that everything went well tonight, new vampires were unpredictable, blood thirsty, and not really able to control why tonight i was really counting on Eric to take care of Sookie and make sure she didn't harm her loved ones. The fact that i had to return tonight was a dangerous situation but i told Sookie i supported her decision and i can't hide now. I won't hide now.


	18. Chapter 18

Work was the same as every other night. It was hard work. We had to take all the bullshit, serve the food, the drinks. Deal with people slapping are asses, making awkward noises, and whistling. The rude people yelling for us to get something for them. Then even after all this we cleaned up the messes that they left behind.

Right now... I really just want to kick this one guy. I knew he was trouble the second i heard his thoughts. He was here looking for a good fuck and since Merlottes was really the only bar in Bon Temps, he came here. His name is Conner. I knew that because of the little pep talks he's been giving himself.

Our waitress Holly was his target but she is happily married to our Sheriff Andy, so naturally she turned him away. Now for some reason Holly thought that i would be more than happy to deal with this man because she sent the tan, tall, and annoying ass over to my table. It was at that time that i really wished we didn't have to wear name tags. For some reason he just loved to say my name and loved to imagine me screaming his.

"Faelyn." I sighed inwardly and forced myself to smile at him as he once again demanded my attention. "Can i bother you for a small order of cheese fries and a beer?" Nope. "Of course, I'll have them out as soon as there ready." With that i walked off to go tell Lafayette. Maybe i could get him to mess up the order... No that would just get Lafayette in trouble with Sam.

"I need a small order of cheese fries." I told him. "Hooker is that fine ass messing withchu?" I smiled. "Nothing i can't handle." He chuckled. At least i could count of Lafayette to have my back. Reaching in to the small fridge under the counter i pulled out a cold beer. "Waitress!" _Damn how slow can that girl be? She hasn't come to check on our table for the last 15 minutes. If she thinks shes getting a tip shes sadly mistaken._

I. Need. A. Break.

I was so close to just yelling at every single one of these assholes. Granted there are some very nice people here and yes they don't deserve my screaming but um... i wouldn't really be directing it at them... yet it would be very rude and they probably would insist on me losing my job but a lot of people here did deserve my yelling.

"Faelyn!" Conner called me again... i gripped the beer bottle tightly resisting the urge to just throw it at him and forced myself to walk over to him. "Yes?"

"I forgot to ask for a coaster, i wouldn't want to stain your table." A coaster... on a table that has already been chipped by years of wear and tear. _She's just so... I can't wait till i can get her in my bed. _I put my walls up refusing to listen to anymore, i was only listening to make sure no one had any intention to harm me.

I know Conner had a intention to fuck me senseless, though that was enough to make me feel threatened now. "No problem, i'll be right back." Please Sam have something for me to do in the back! Anything! Just get me away from this guy!

"Need any help Sam?" I asked him. "I've got everything handled, but it seems like you have a new... friend. Is he bothering you?" I nodded. "Unfortunately he's been nothing but polite so i can't have you kick him out. Its just his stare, i have a feeling i know what he wants from me."

"If he does anything, tell me. I'll get rid of him." Sam told me as he watched Conner. "Thanks Sam, i will." Why did i want Godric to stay with Sookie and Eric again? It was as if to make matters worse my father walked in to the bar. His eyes landing on me but instead of walking up to me like i knew he wanted to he just went to sit by Hoyt at one of Arlene's tables. I was relieved by that but i felt bad that i was relieved that my father wanted to avoid me more than straighten out this whole mess.

Deciding that it was just best if i went back to work i brought Conner his coaster and beer and left to take care of the other customers. I surrounded myself in work. Racing from the tables to the kitchen. Taking orders and cleaning tables, sweeping up the floor and wiping down the counters. Anything i could possible do to make time go by faster so i could just see my Aunt.

By the time it turned 3 you would think that Merlottes would be empty. Nope. Sam had to clear out all the drunks and then all of us had to clean up their messes. Dad had left a few hours ago with Hoyt and his wife Summer. I was exsausted. I picked up the broom and walked over the the farthest side of the bar. Tossing bottles in to a small trash can as i went.

"Go on home Fae, no need for you to get no sleep. I can handle things from here. Take the day off tomorrow, you've earned it." Sam said taking the broom away from me. "Lafayette, can you take Fae home?"

"Thanks Sam." I smiled and went in to the back to get my keys. I found that instead of Lafayette taking me home it was now Arlene. Oh boy. Reluctantly i followed her to her car, waving goodbye to everyone before i got in.

"Thanks for giving me a ride." I told her as i dropped a twenty in her drink holder. "Hun you don't need to give me any money." I leaned my head back against the seat. "It's the least i can do for you having to deal with my dad all night. Keep it, you can use it to buy something for yourself or Lisa, Coby, and Mikey."

"Thank you Fae." She smiled. "You can drop me off at the mail box. I forgot to pick up the mail today." Arlene nodded as she turned on the road to Sookie's house. Stopping just in front of the mail box. I got out. "Thanks Arlene, tell the kids i said hi."

"I will hun. Be careful." She looked around nervously. "I will." I waved as she drove off before getting the mail and walking towards the house.

I hesitated before i opened the door, took a deep breath and walked in. Sookie was standing there, she looked normal as if nothing had happened to her. As if she wasn't a vampire now, so she was a little paler but still she looked normal.

With in a second she was in front of me, i could see her fangs. Oh my god. "ERIC!" I screamed. She had me by my neck, lifting me effortlessly off the ground. It seemed like her fangs got longer. For the first time in my life i was afraid of Sookie. "A-aunt Sookie it's m-me. It's Faelyn!"

"As your maker i command you not to harm the girl!" Sookie dropped me and it hurt. I couldn't decide what was worse. The fact that Sookie just attacked me or the fact that Eric was standing there in nothing but a towel. "Please." Sookie begged staring at me, her normal blue eyes darkened by thirst. I realized then that i was the only human near by and it scared the hell out of me.

"You would hate me if i allowed you to drain your niece Sookie. You may not see that now but you will." I hadn't realized i was holding my neck in till Godric was suddenly beside me, examining it. I would guess for damage or whatever. "Sookie needs blood." I found myself saying. It was weird hearing those words leave my mouth. "Theres Tru Blood in the fridge, i'll go get it."

I got up feeling like i was having a out of body exprience. Like i was in shock, i guess. I heated up the Tru Blood and handed it to Sookie. Giving a bottle to Eric as well, though i honestly doubted he would drink it. He would probably just give it to Sookie.

It was strange as hell seeing Sookie drink the bottled blood. She drank her's, Eric's, and all the bottles in the fridge and was still thirsty. "Well this sucks..." Both guys looked at me. "I just meant that its a lot harder to adjust to than i would have thought... it would be easier if she could see past the blood lust."

"It will pass Fae. Sookie will be a normal as one can be with heightened senses and strength." I rolled my eyes at Eric's comment. "Tell me Eric with you heightened senses can you tell me what i am thinking right now?"

"Do not challenge me, you will lose." He smirked. "Can you tell?" I repeated. "Your upset with my cocky attitude." I laughed lightly. "Actually i was thinking i wish my dumbass uncle would put on some clothes."

"Don't ever repeat that again." I smiled. "Uncle. Uncle. Uncle." I repeated. He jumped at me only the be thrown back. Sookie reacted defensively and went to attack Godric only for her to be ordered to stop. Both men were laughing, Sookie didn't understand the situation. She didn't realize this was just a game that i had started, but i hadn't meant to make her think that her mate and maker was in danger.

"Forgive me Sookie. I meant no harm. I was merely playing a game of sorts with my child." Slowly Sookie straighted, coming out of the defensive postition she had just been in. The hesitation in her eyes screamed that she didn't trust us. Though right now, she just couldn't see past the blood lust to remember who we were.

Despite the fact that we had fed Sookie bottles upon bottles of Tru Blood she seemed to thirst for the real thing. I was reminded by that thought that i was the only human nearby. The only blood source. That was the reason she had attacked me early anyways... the reason that she probably wanted to attack me now. Thankfully she couldn't, regretfully i had to be grateful to Eric, if it wasn't for him i would be dead by now.

Well my life just got more difficult...


	19. Chapter 19

Eric had taken Sookie to another room a little while ago. She was far to dead set on draining me and i guess he noticed her um... well blood lust or whatever you want to call it and had decided to take pity on the pathetic human girl in the house.

Godric ended up going to take a shower though, he had helped Eric and Sookie get out of the ground and was covered in dirt, a fact i had missed but i have no idea how i did. Which left me alone downstairs.

Moving to sit down on the couch i tried to distract myself from yet another death threat. I felt something poke my side and looked to find a piece of paper, unfolding it i found Conner's phone number.

This needs to end now before it goes any farther. I don't need to deal with him along with all my other problems. Going to the kitchen i picked on the phone on the counter and dialed his number. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hi, is this Conner?"

"Yes. Who's this?"

"Faelyn from Merlottes."

"What can i help you with?" I did not miss the double meaning but i really wish i did.

"Nothing. I just called to tell you that i understand what you want from me but i am not interested."

"Look babe it's not like that, we can just be friends."

"Don't call me 'babe' I don't even know you and i sure as hell don't want that pet name in the first place. Look Conner, i have no interest in messing around with some guy. If i wanted that i wouldn't be on the phone with you when i belong to someone else."

"Oh shit, i didn't know."

"Look i am sorry for being a Bitch but i deal with way to many drunk people trying to pull the same stunt you are."

"That's the problem, their drunk and don't see."

"Goodbye." I hung up before i got sucked up in a conversation with him.

I placed my hand against the counter setting the phone down. _Blood was covering Sookie's counter, a body was laying just out of sight. A girl's body. Three dogs... no wolves were circling her. Growling at something, a dark figure in a corner. The only thing noticable about this person was the smirk._

I stuggled to decifer that vision. To understand what was going to happen. Who was the girl? and who was the dark figure in the corner... i'm fairly sure it was a man. I was stuck with a horrible feeling, glancing around, realizing i was alone only served to make me afraid. I wanted to look for the others but i knew they were busy with something else and i shouldn't bother them with whatever this was.

I was paranoid, expecting something to jump out at me. So much so that i left the kitchen and sat in a corner away from any windows with me knees against my chest, my hands wrapped around my legs. I felt pathetic.

I must have fallen asleep there because i felt someone picking me up, i surprised me and i jolted awake. Expessially with that damn vision still fresh in my mind. Godric was the one who had picked me up, i snuggled closer to him.

"Eric requested that i bring you to my home while Sookie is adjusting to her new life." Godric told me as he brought me upstairs to my room. "I promised Sookie that i would support her..."

"It is not safe for you here Faelyn, Sookie will understand. I will not force you to decide now. Perhaps tomorrow night you will have your answer." I understood what he was getting at and knew that he wanted me away from the danger that was my aunt. _Sookie please come out of your bloodlust soon._

"Goodnight Faelyn." Godric said after he laid me down and moved to leave the room. "Night Godric. Go feed, i noticed you haven't for a couple of days." He chuckled lightly and left, shutting the door.

**Godric's POV**

"Faelyn is stubborn just like Sookie." Eric said quietly from the other room. I approached, opening the door revealing both my childe and granchilde. Pam would be pleased to find Eric had decided to change her, though no doubt upset with Eric for not telling her sooner.

"There is no doubt of that." I replied as i watched Sookie walk from one end of the room to the other. Faelyn being here was tormenting Sookie for more reasons than the young vampire knew. "I smelt fear surrounding Fae when i found her in a corner downstairs. I assumed that she was afraid of Sookie attacking yet when i offered to take her to my nest she told me of her promise to support Sookie's decision to change."

"It is possible she had a vision. It is not uncommon for them to scare Fae." Eric replied. "I did not think of that as a possiblity... speaking of her ablility. Did you suspect that Faelyn was a telepath as well?"

"I did not, in till Sookie told me a few months ago. Faelyn is good at protecting her secrets." This fact made protecting the girl more difficult. "Would see hide this vision from us?" I asked. "No. She considers us as family to her. Despite you being around her for a short while, i am of you. She trusts you and has proven that more than once. If anything she will only tell you."

"You did not seem happy about being called uncle early yet now you are telling me she considers us family." I wasn't a fool, i knew that it did not bother him. "By my bond with Sookie i reconize that i am in a way her uncle now. I just did not realize she reconized me as such. Not like i really give a shit one way or the other. The girl is stuck with me, to valueable to throw away."

"You are a asshole Eric." I told him before leaving the house to go feed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Fae's POV**

Waking up the next morning was different. I knew what had happened the night before, i knew i should still be upset yet it was like nothing could bother me. I took a shower, got dressed for school and ate breakfast. Actually taking my time to throw some more clothes in the laundry... mainly because i knew Sookie would freak if she saw the pile of Eric's, Godric's, and her dirty clothes sitting just outside the laundry door.

I knew that was Eric's way of telling me to wash it yet i didn't do it for him and even though i did wash them it didn't seemed to make me upset with this day in anyway. Normally i would have been annoyed with Eric, probably left some note or planned a remark that i would make when he woke up tonight but nothing. Instead i just made sure the cubby hole was locked tight and then left after locking the house up.

School passed easily enough, many of the students were wondering why i hadn't been around and Grant and Mikey to. I just explained that i had some family stuff going on and i was going to try and be here as much as i could. To the teachers i asked for any of the recent work i missed and apologized for my absents, giving them the same story. Though they wanted more details, they didn't ask.

Needless to say i walked out of school with packets of work. Somehow i even ended up with prep-tests i had missed. They would give me the tests in a couple of days. Oddly enough, i didn't recoil from any of the hormonal teenages and instead just laughed off they actions. It was then that i knew something was off but was unable to decide weither that was a good or bad thing yet.

After school i caught a ride with another student who i didn't know but Grant did and went to see Serena, bringing her food like i had promised i would. A box of her favorite hawaiian pizza, a bottle of cherry coke, and a box of cocolate covered cherries. It was about this time that things began to faze me. It was like i had built up a shield in my sleep to protect me from unwanted worries and pain but now those worries were breaking threw.

"How are you Serena?" I asked as i placed her gifts on the table in front of her. "Great now, Hospital food sucks but you so better eat some of this to Fae." I held my hands up in surrender when i saw how serious she was but was unable to keep from laughing a little.

"Have they said anything new?" I asked pulling a chair up beside her. "Same old same old. I need to eat more, about 2,500 to 3,000 cal a day to cover the changes in my body but they say that it will be instinct as my body goes threw the changes."

"So you decided to keep the baby?" She opened the box and pulled out a slice of pizza, taking a big bit before she answered. "I'm thinking about it. I'm responsible for this new life... i just hope Jordan never finds out about the baby... hell i hope he goes to prison. Have the police questioned you yet?"

"No... i was actually supposed to go down to the station but i got in to a fight with my father and have sort of been avoiding him. I guess i should go tonight..." She shook her head. "No you should stay with me tonight." She beamed and i really wished i could at that moment. "I wish i could but my aunt and uncle are back and i'm supposed to give Godric a answer tonight."

She raised her eyebrow. Basically asking me what kind of question was asked. "With everything that's going on around the house, Godric wants me to stay with him at his place in till things are straightened out... i don't even know what to say."

"So basically he's asking you to move in with him?" Really wish she hadn't put it that way. "You may have just screwed his chances of being able to take me away while i was willing." She laughed at me. "Probably but with you he didn't have a chance of stealing you away. You would have found another reason to turn him down."

"Would not!" I said a little to quickly. "Sure Fae and i was born yesterday, your afraid of commitment, that was one of the reasons you wouldn't get together with Brian in freshmen year." Brian... who's Brian? OH! He's the son of Mr. Shoemocker, tall, blond, atheletic. I would always be paired with him on sports teams. Actually had a couple classes with him, to a lot of people it seemed like we were perfect for each other.

"How the hell did you remember that and i had totally forgotten?" She tapped the side of her head. "Great memory i guess. Anyways, Godric doesn't stand a chance. You'll end up being afraid that you will get him hurt one way or another and you'll walk away."

"Great motivation your giving me here Rena, no really fantasic. Just what i needed." I told her sarcastically. "Just telling you the truth Fae, They always said the truth was the hardest to hear." She told me matter of factly before taking a drink.

"Your basing this off one guy that i use to be partners with in gym class? One guy. You have such faith in me. Besides did it ever occure to you that i just wasn't ready for a relationship?"

"And now you are?" Ok i can't be mad at her for that one... i walked right in to it. "Not really but i-" "Your hesitating and your about to cover your tracks with some half lie that you will try hard to be true because you believe it to be completely true yourself... I'm not saying you don't like Godric, i'm just saying right now with everything you've been threw and are going threw you won't commit yourself to him. You will want to protect the both of you and i don't think he will wait forever."

I wondered if i should tell her of my claiming... in the end of that debate i decided i shouldn't for now. I would tell her soon. After she had less things to worry about. After that i changed the subject to more fun things that didn't make me over think things or make me upset with her. We talked about the movies we've watched, things at school, i told her about my job at Merlottes, shoes, clothes. You name we probably talked about it.

When it started to get to get to late i said my goodbyes but promised to visit again. Getting home was interesting i ended up catching a ride with some cat lady... no literally the woman was wearing a dress with pictures of cats on it. Her seats were covered in cat seat covers, floor mats, steering wheel cover... it was just weird actually.

Thankfully it didn't take long to get home. Though i had her stop of my street and not at my house... didn't know if Sookie was awake... didn't want to test it either. She drove off and i walked the rest of the way home to find the house empty.

I kicked off my shoes leaving them near the front door and laid my backpack down next to them. Setting my keys on the kitchen counter. I saw something out of the corner of my eye but i was to slow, sheer pain coursed threw me as my head hit the counter, seconds later i watched helplessly as my blood covered the counter before i fell to the ground.

"Good evening Faelyn." I managed to turn my head towards my attacker to see Bill just as my vision began to blur. "Fasinating, i never would have thought my pets would report such wonderful news. YOU a seer and telepath in one defenseless package. Sadly Sookie decided to be turned and that unfortunately for you allowed me access to the house. Godric isn't here to save you and i garentee he won't be unable to when i am done."

I was the girl in the vision. Bill was the dark figure. With how i felt this morning i would have never expected this... "Go to hell." I managed to say. "Thankfully i don't have to my dear faery." The wolves growling could be heard from all around me but it didn't seem to faze him.

"If you want your father to survive you will renouce Godric and ask for my protection. After you have been claimed any threat to your father will be gone." He was playing a ace card. Bill knew i wouldn't refuse. I would do anything to protect my family... i had proved it the night i was going to trade myself for Sookie. What have i done...

The answer. Sealed myself in a unbearable hell for all eternity.

"How?" I barely managed to force out. "Send your little furry protectors to retrieve their master." In a second he had the white wolf by the neck. "Tell Godric i have his human." He hurt the wolves a series of different times before they ran off... knowing they've been beaten.

"That fool Godric will be here soon. Drink." He sunk his fangs in to his wrist and forced me to drink he vile blood. "I hope he kills you." I snapped slamming my foot between his legs and distancing myself away from him as fast as i could. "He won't when he sees this." Within seconds he was in front of me. Attempting to glamour me. I felt the pull but it didn't draw me in, it didn't have any affect on me.

"Well then... i guess we'll have to do this the hard way." He slammed me against the wall, forcefully attaching his lips to mine. His hands ripping off my pants. _Not again... please not again... _I shoved my hands against his chest trying to push him off. Turning my head away only served for him to suck on my neck. "Get the hell off of me!" I screamed. "Do you want your father to die? All i have to do is call and he's gone."

_Please stop playing that card. _But at his words i felt the fight leave me... i didn't react i just stood there, letting him do whatever he wanted. Though that didn't make him happy either. I struggled with myself i didn't want this! but i didn't want my father to die!"Godric will not believe this if you do not participate."

"Forgive me for not giving a damn." I muttered. "Are you retarded? Your fathers life is on the line." He snapped when i didn't respond Bill sunk his fangs in to my neck. I yelped in pain, biting my lip to keep from yelling. He pulled away and glared at me. "Then we shall bond, he won't be able to ignore that."

He was going to make me drink his blood again...

Bill bit his wrist again and placed it against my lips again. I kept my mouth shut. "Damn it! Drink!" When i refused i felt a horrible pain in my jaw... i cried out. He had broken my jaw as he sunk his fangs in to my neck again and drank from me. He was trying to get me to drink. In seconds i felt such hatred for this one vampire, a nagging need to kill him that without knowing what i was doing a red light surrounded my hands and i sent him flying clear across the room.

"Now that could be a problem..." He growled getting to his feet in a split second. "Do you have any idea how much i want to kill you right now?" He asked though it was pointless because i couldn't really answer. "But at least with your jaw broken i don't have to hear your useless pleas or smart ass comments."

Quickly he was on me again, restraining my hands behind my back with one of his. I thrashed, bringing my knee up to hit his family jewels. He trapped my leg between his, snapping it. I screamed a gurgled like sound, as tears blinding me from the pain. "Your just a pathetic woman, why even try to fight?"

_Because... because i will never bow down to men like you! I will never stop fighting! Father, Gran, Sookie, and Mother would be disappointed! I am not some toy! I am Faelyn Stackhouse and god damn it i will fight till i can't anymore! You pathetic piece of shit! You are the one that is nothing! Trying to take a girl from her family... raping women! Your the PATHETIC ONE!_

"Lets get one thing straight. I am the master you are the pet. Should i say roll over you will do so without any hesitation. Do you understand?" He tightened his grip on my wrists as a threat. _Fuck you William Compton. _"I will not repeat myself and it will not be pleasant for you." I looked past him focusing on the clock across the room. This was going to hurt.

I wasn't expecting what he did next. Throwing me across the room, in to the tv set. He stalked towards me. "You WILL renouce Godric. You've already taken my blood, it's only a matter of time before the affects kick in but we do need to be taking our leave of this vile place. We can continue where we left off at my home."

_No! _"It's apparent your family isn't as important to you as you pretend they are. They must think you love them all, such a liar you are." _I do love them all you miserable son of bitch! What the hell would you know about love anyway! You wouldn't reconize it if it was standing right in front of you!__  
><em>


	21. Chapter 21

Bill had grabbed me by the back of my shirt, dragging me out of the house and threw the graveyard nearby. I felt every stone, every leaf, and every stick. They cut at my skin. I cried out more than once when something would hit my broken leg. "Pathetic." Bill growled. As soon as he was inside his house he threw me against the stairs and i fell till i laid at the bottom of the staircase.

"Someone clean her up, she needs to look presentable." He snapped before storming up the stairs. I just laid there unable to move my body even a inch. I wasn't even sure if i was awake, i could just be trapped in a nightmare but then my mind focused on the pain i was feeling and i knew i was awake but i was also trapped in a nightmare.

"You must be Bill's new toy." A orange hair girl appeared, i swear i reconize her but i'm not sure. She looked surprised when she say me. "He really hurt you... come on i'll get you cleaned up and healed." She lifted me up and brought me up to a room that i assume was hers. "I'll be right back." _Take your time, i'm not going anywhere. _I thought.

Maybe 5 minutes later she walked back in with a cup. I could see the blood sloshing around inside. "Bill won't let me give you mine... so you have to drink his." She informed me before continuing. "After this i am going to clean you up and get you dressed. Bill says we have a guest coming over and he wants you to be there. I didn't know Bill saved you... i'm gonna have to apologize for thinking he hurt you." _Saved me! Ummm HELL NO!_

The girl vampire worked fast, forcing me to swallow when i had instead tried to choke myself. Cleaning me up and dressing me in a white strapless dress with white ballet flats. Leaving my red bra and panties on because they were unharmed during my beating. I didn't like this at all, i would have prefered a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Not a white strapless dress that just barely went below my butt.

When i was healed enough she had dragged me downstairs despite my protests and sat down on the couch, making me sit with her. I just wanted to walk away. Maybe find something to distract her, i had entertained myself with the thought of trying to figure out that red light thingy again and maybe scare her enough that she didn't come near me so i could get the hell out of here but then she started talking and i knew i was screwed.

"Your gonna love Bill when you get to know him! He's a great guy. I admit at first when i was first turned i wasn't to happy that he was my maker, he was always focused on Sookie and would leave me with Eric majority of the time but things changed when he became king." _I feel really bad for her, she had no idea what Bill was capable of. But from the sound of it at least he treated someone right._

Before i really had time to decide if i was okay with the girl or not the front door was thrown open. Smashed in to pieces. "Faelyn." Godric said when he entered, immediantly appearing before me. He looked releived before it seemed like he was watching everything at once. "Godric!" I jumped up and hugged him, surprising him and myself. I was just so happy he was here, that he came for me.

"I see you've found my pet." Bill said overly calm when he came downstairs. Godric turned and pushed me behind him. Growling quietly.

"Faelyn is mine." Godric told Bill in a calm tone but i could sense the promise of death beneath his words. "I believe you should say what you wanted to tell him now Faery." I glared at Bill. My tormentor for the last hour or so. "Bill beat me and forced his blood down me. He attempted to bond with me. He demanded that i renouce you and ask for his protection."

"Jessica. Leave now." Bill ordered the girl. "Bill whats going on? Did you really do all that to her? ...Why would you do such a thing?" She walked up to him. Bill grabbed her by her neck and slammed her against the wall. "That little bitch has wronged me." He growled at her. He squeezed tighter and it looked like he might behead her but Godric stopped him.

"Oh my god and i... i gave you his... oh i am so sorry." I shook my head. "You didn't know, you thought he was innocent." I told her it was almost automatic my response but at least i didn't sould heartless. "Are you in shock?" She asked me. I shrugged not really having a answer for her question.

"Your to kindhearted Godric, you wouldn't know what to do with a girl like that. She has the power to give so much, yet you let her waste your time. You could have the sun if you drank from her."

"I'm not interested in power Compton. Faelyn will not be used for such intentions or any intentions for that matter by you or any other fool. You will however pay for forcing yourself on her. I'm sure the magister can come up with a punishment for trash like you. A disgrace to the vampire race." I could see it was taking a lot for him to just hand Bill over to the authority.

"Faelyn, Jessica. Will you follow me?" Godric asked, and i was more than happy to follow him after everything that happened. The guards i had barely noticed till we were walking out the door pasted them did nothing to save there king. I guess they knew the rules.

"Godric... whats the side affects of his blood?" I asked when we were about half way home. Actually walking threw the graveyard now. I knew vampire blood could heal but my knowledge of it only went so far.

"Nothing good." He said and left it at that. For once i actually decided to leave it alone, obviously right now was not a good time. I had a slight idea of what Bill's blood in my system meant. I knew Bill would be able to find me now... which seriously sucks by the way and not to mention scared the hell out of me. I just hoped nothing else would come out of it.

"Since he's to afraid. I'll tell you." Bill smirked before he began. "You'll have dreams about me and you'll libido will be increased." I looked at Godric and when he nodded slightly to confirm this i found myself walking up to Bill. A loud sounded seemed to echo around us for a moment before i realized i had just punched Bill. His head had snapped to the side and his fangs were out, i dare say it might have hurt him a bit.

"I see things are handled here." I heard Eric and spun around nearly falling but managing to catch myself. "Or not." He chuckled. "I'd tell you to kiss my ass but you might take that literal so i'm just going to settle for ignoring your exsistance." 

"She thinks." Eric said. "He doesn't." I replied. "Idiots." Bill rolled his eyes and sighed. "The only idiot i see here is you Bill. What kind of moron goes after a 2,000 year old vampires human and expects to win? Don't answer that we already know who." I said and Eric laughed before suddenly picking me up and throwing me over his shoulders.

"Ok... This was funny when i was little. I admit it was funny when you stole my clothes and made me chase you around the house in a towel. But right now it's just not cool, this dress is far to short and I've been threw to much. Honestly i just want to deal with that thing so i can go home and go to sleep."

"You've made her boring." Eric glared at Bill. "I wasn't aware the little bitch was fun." Eric set me down and i turned to face Bill. "The only little one here is you Billy." Jessica giggled but tried to silence it by covering her mouth. "So you've seem them?" It took me a minute to realize what he was asking and i must have turned bright red.

"Godric can you hurt him for me?" I asked trying to ignore the question that had been asked but failing miserably. "Um... not to interrupt or anything but... is it a good idea to be standing out in the middle of graveyard expessially with all the crazy stuff that happens in Bon Temps?" Jessica asked.

"We could be in a panic room and we would still be in potential danger with the little trouble manget right here." For some reason Eric decided to point that out. "Yea well you bonded with and turned a trouble magnet so be quiet." and i decided to point out the truth.


	22. Chapter 22

Pacing. Thats what i was doing right now. From the edge of the kitchen to the middle of the living room and back. Jessica and Sookie were sleeping in the cubby hole. They had yet to wake up yet but Pam was here watching me like a hawk. Amusement shining in her eyes at my obvious worrying.

"What is going on in that little head of yours?" She asked with vague interest. It had only been a day and just the beginning of the night since Godric and Eric had left to bring Bill to the magister and i was on the verge of panicking. How pathetic i am.

"Godric isn't going to be in trouble for attacking the King of Louisanna is he?" I found myself asking. Letting her no what was really bothering me. I didn't want her to know but i couldn't deny the fact that i cared about Godric. "Well i'm telling you this. No, the Magister will not overlook the authorites rules and allow that piece of shit Compton to twist this on Godric. With Eric as witness Billy won't be able to do shit except meet his true death of course."

"I hope they burn Bill." I said and she smirked. "Wrap him in silver and burn him like the garbage he is. I like your thinking." Grabbing a drink i sat down on the arm of the chair across from the couch and stared at the floor.

"The babies are awake." Pam said, i looked up to see her looking at the cubby hole. Here we go... I got up and nuked two Tru bloods. Making sure we had plenty in the fridge because Sookie was going to be thirsty and this time Eric wasn't here.

"Sook won't come out. She's freaking out with being seperated from Eric. Scared shitless." Jessica sighed when she climbed out, her hand on the door. "Fuck." Pam said sounding bored but got up and disappeared threw the cubby door. I guess it was instinct to help now... i mean she has been Tara's maker for a few years.

I tried to pick up something with their thoughts but i heard nothing... that was going to take some getting use to. I use to always be able to comunicate with Sookie with our mind reading and now i would be unable to, forever. Oddly enough it was like i didn't even feel the emptiness... maybe i was just really use to it?

Tensing, i looked at the door. Someone was outside and i knew excatly who it was. A key could be heard unlocking the door before my father walking in like he owned the place. "You shouldn't be here." I told him honestly. Sookie was still blood thirsty, she may have been banned from attacking me but dad was unprotected.

"Good to know. Get your ass in the car Fae. I have business to take care of and despite your hatred of your own father i need to do my job. Now follow me so we can talk about the case." Of course thats the only reason he would come to see me now. I nodded slowly and handed the bottles to Jessica.

"Can you make sure Sookie gets a bottle?" She smiled. "Of course." I didn't miss the look of complete disappointment she shot Jason. "Fae. This century." I snapped my mouth shut and turned before walking right up to him. "After you." I said threw clenched teeth.

"I don't think so. Faelyn here is under my protection till Godric gets back. She's not leaving my sight. Last thing i need is for some dumb fuck to kill you two while your argueing like dumbasses yet again." Pam said with her hand on my shoulder.

"I really don't give a shit what they told you to do. She's my daughter and y'all need to watch it before i take her away from all of y'all." He threatened and grabbed my arm pulling me along with him. When he got to the truck he was pinned against it Pam right behind him.

"I don't give a shit what the hell you think you can or can not do but maybe i should make this very clear. Faelyn belongs to Godric. He ordered me to protect her in his absents. If you think you can take her while your being a dick and reak of achohal your sorely mistaken. Your only alive because your her father no other reason. Do you understand me?"

"Pam thats enough, i need to go to the sheriffs department to give my statement. Granted he could have been nicer about it i should have been there yesterday... not my fault something came up." She released him.

"You have two hours. Any longer, i hunt your ass down and you will not like what happens next." With that she was back inside. Dad was fuming and i didn't want to get in to the truck but i did anyway. When we were far enough that dad knew they wouldn't hear he said.

"I'm not bringing you back there. Unstable bitch, Sookie being recently turned, now you have Jess there, and not to mention i smelt wolves nearby. Fuck that your my daughter and you most certainly do not belong to anyone." He started to speed up heading for the main roads that led out of town.

"Dad please i am begging you. Don't put me threw anything else, i've been threw more than enough. I want to stay with everyone. Wether you like it or not they are my family to. Sookie's pretty much married to Eric which practically makes Pam my cousin. All they have done is protect me-"

"and what the hell have i done huh! I took in a child i didn't even fucking no i had because your mother just abandoned me when i planned on marrying her! Then come to find out i have a daughter who is a telepath like my lil sis and as a added bonus she can see the future! Thats no damn walk in the park! Protecting you from supes wasn't easy! and i sure in the hell DIDN'T WANT THIS!" He yelled. I wasn't able to stop my tears but i sure did hide them. Using my hair as a curtain between us.

_Why couldn't Fae be a normal human? It sure the hell would have made raising her easier... something i shouldn't have had to do in the first place. Her mother should have never died. Analeigh died because Fae scared her... reading her mind, the vision... it was to much for Ana. She ran. She died... and I got stuck raising a abnormal child who wether she realizes it or not is in love with a old and powerful vampire and him himself seems drawn to my daughter... i'm powerless to stop this... God i am so selfish... here i am thinking about... ugh. Wait... what the hell is that! _

"DADDY!" I screamed as he suddenly slammed on his breaks, skidding across the road towards the edge of the bridge. The creature a wolf like thing charging right at us. The truck shook violently with the compact of the creature, metal bending from both the truck and railings on the bridge.

Several gun shots went off and i realized that dad was shooting at it. My father is in danger... is this thing after me? One way to find out. I mean not like it would be a surprise if it was, after all i am a trouble magnet. I snatched a hand gun from the dashboard and threw open my door slamming it shut when i was out.

I barely balanced on the railing but thankfully made it to solid ground. Whatever this thing was... if i had to make a guess i would say one of the local packs made a half werewolf. Just one problem, this didn't look as if the person was a willing participant and unfortunately we were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I just wish Godric was here.

"Hey! Why don't you stop alright! You don't have to hurt anybody! We didn't do this to you!" My only answer was a growl before he jumped at me. Throwing my hands up to protect myself i was surprised to find i was surround by a red light. "Ok... this is weird... but as long as it sticks around i can work with this."

"Why don't you act like a good little doggie and SIT!" I threw my right hand out, the light sending the wolf in to a light pole. Ok this is pretty fun, its like being one of those heros in the anime shows only this is real life and i am the farthest thing from a hero. Normally i just end up being the damsel in distress, which sucks i might add.

Sadly my little moment was short lived before it leaped at me and i turned to run. A vicious growl was heard follow by a howl of pain and i turned back to see my dad had changed form to fight off the creature. "Be careful Daddy!"

I knew i should be mad at him, for everything he was thinking, how he's been acting lately, but i been acting like a real bitch lately and probably deserved it.

It was horrible watching the two go at it. Tearing at each other, doing their best to kill. I saw the attack before it was even coming and knew excatly where it would land my father. I didn't even think, i just acted. It was my turn, my turn to protect him.

The wolfs claws raking at my arm, my blood seemed to be everywhere, the wolfs body slammed against me, throwing over the edge of the bridge. The last thing i saw was my father ripping the wolf's head off... atleast i had been able to help... even if i was only a distraction, it was enough. I hadn't even realized that i was screaming in till the air was knocked out of me, whoever said water couldn't hurt you has never been in my shoes.


	23. Chapter 23

Panic overtook me as soon as I hit the water. It took a moment before I was able to push it back enough to kick my feet and reach up for something, anything I could use to pull myself up. I managed to grab a indention in a rock nearby and pulled myself up out of the water, partly lying on the smooth rock. Gasping for air.

Something moved out of the corner of my eye, searching for any thoughts only to come out empty. I thought maybe it was a animal, it wouldn't be a were cause I would be able to hear them. A twig snapped causing me to start to sink back in to the water, looking around to see if I could see anything. Please just let this be a figment of my imagination.

I screamed as I was suddenly pulled from the water, in a movement to fast to belong to a animal or human. No this was one of the supernatural. "Faelyn, I won't hurt you." It was amazing how much relief filled be when I heard Godric's voice. I stopped fighting against him and turned in his hold. Allowing him to pull me closer as I leaned against him. "Next time you want to alert me to your presence, please don't step on a stick."

"I believe you are more of a magnet than your aunt. "Eric said as he stepped out of the water, dragging dad behind him. "Idiot here jumped after you." Eric explained when he noticed I was trying to figure out why Eric had my father. "Is he alright? He didn't get hurt did he?" I asked. "He's fine. I just knocked him out." I rolled my eyes at his answer. Go figure.

"Fae what happened?" Godric asked, I became aware that one of his hands was resting on my waist. It made it hard to think but I had to answer his question. "Dad came to Sookie's to get me so I could explain my side of things to Andy for the police report... Pam reacted defensively and I guess he decided she wasn't safe. He wants to take me away, I think he's afraid of Sookie right now, he also said something about not liking that Jessica was with me. Which is why we ended up on the bridge."

"I believe it was a werewolf hybrid that attacked us on the bridge. It tried to push the truck off but dad fought it. I got a vision and I reacted out of instinct taking that hit and I got thrown off... when did you two arrive? As I remembered the attack the pain in my arm was suddenly my main focus. I looked to see that my arm had claw marks with fresh blood seeping from the wounds.

"Your Godric's. Jason can't take you away ever." Eric growled but made attempt to harm my father. "It was right after Jason jumped." Godric answered, watching Eric carefully. They seemed to be talking to each other.

"You have no idea how scared he is to have me for a daughter. He wishes I was a normal human and hates that I'm not. He doesn't know how to react... we use to be close... I don't know what changed but I do know that if you hurt him Eric you could risk losing Sookie." I decided to warn Eric, after all he wasn't excatly known for his patience.

"The moron is safe." Eric rolled his eyes at me. "Ok, that's great. Now I need to go to a hospital or at least a doctor of some sort." I thought out loud as I noticed how deep the wound was.

Those words is how I ended up at Fangtasia with Dr. Ludwig. The little woman was enjoying this far to much. The needle that she was using to stitch my arm was held steady and she had a quick hand but every time I made a sarcastic comment she pulled and it hurt.

"Ok the next time you do that I'm going to forget I'm the human and throw you out the door." I glared at her. "Not the temperament I thought you would go for Godric." and now she's ignoring me... well its better than hurting me.

"Interesting..." Dr. Ludwig said as she watched my hands. "Yeah... just started doing that a little while ago. You mind... I'm a freak enough as it is. Its already bad enough that Eric is going to do everything possible to drive me crazy shortly."

"and here I thought I had hidden my plan well." Eric commented from his damn throne. "Shouldn't you be... oh I don't know, with my Aunt? You know the woman that has been freaking out since you left last night." I glared. "Pam is bringing Sookie to me. Jessica will be coming as well."

"Ahh yes, how is young Sookie doing?" I looked over at the doctor. "Some where around... adjusting to immortality." I told her. "So you've finally decided to turn her?" She pulled on the thread a little to much. Causing me to glare. "You know I may be wrong but I think your enjoying this a little to much." She gave a small smile which was creepier than her normal bored expression.

"Maybe, maybe not. Hold still or this will just take longer." she tugged on the thread. "Just thought I'd throw this in... The next time you do my little light here is going to be used to throw you out the god damn door." Eric chuckled.

"Your the one who wanted a doctor." He reminded me. "Yeah well now I wish I didn't leave the choice of doctor up to you." She tapped my shoulder. "You know, your not bad kid. Definitely amusing."

"Tell me about it. Its one of the reasons I can't get rid of Eric." She finished up rather quickly. "Sookie isn't the only one who was freaking out last night over your little vanishing act Eric." Pam announced as soon as she walked threw the door. "Little Faelyn here-" I pointed at her. "Finish that sentence and I will hurt you."

"Try not to create your own harem boys." The doctor said before heading out the door. "What could you do to me?" Pam laughed. "For starters I could always try blackmail. I've always been very good at that." She walked past me, looking slightly over her shoulder. "I pity the fool who messes with you when you go vamp."

"I might hit you or ignore you. Haven't decided yet." I told her. "You don't hate vampires Fae, if you did you wouldn't want to know where-" "Ok! and who in the hell even suggested that I hated vampires? I'm still alive because of you all. So no I don't but that doesn't mean I'm willing to just throw away my chance at being human for a little while. I'm not stupid, I know I'll either die one way or the other."

"Your choice. Though I think your just afraid of what your father will think." I just had to grab a hold of that damn rock... "Speaking of my father." I turned to face Eric. "Where is he?" He smirked. "Sometimes I wonder who the real parent is." No surprise here Eric was being a smart ass again.

"And I am still wondering what Sookie sees in you." I got to my feet, I felt lightheaded with the sudden movement. Placing my hand against the table to brace myself. It faded within a minute but there was no doubt that it was noticed by everyone. "Faelyn-"

"I'm fine." I told them before I headed for the basement. Eric always wanted to lock my dad in there. Says he's annoying and would deserve a good scare. There was no doubt I would find him there now.

I stopped in my tracks, my head tilted slightly to the left almost as if I was straining to hear. My dad was definitely awake. Son of a bitch! He yelled in his head, causing me to throw up the shield so fast I was dizzy again. Not to mention I had a headache now.

"The key Eric." I snapped when I found the door was locked. He just smirked and tapped his pocket. "Seriously he's-" I stopped speaking. Godric knew but I hadn't told Eric or Pam. Jessica didn't know and I didn't even know her so it just felt weird saying something I had kept hidden for so long.

"Say it and I'll open the door." Eric said. "Ok, I've always been wondering. Has your ego always been this out of control or did you just wake up one night and decide to be a total asshole."

"That's not what I wanted to hear Fae." He smirked. "I'm not playing your mind games. I don't have to tell you anything. If you can't figure it out on your own then your not meant to know. Go to hell Eric."

I grabbed a knife and got to work on removing the handle on the basement door. Now this task in itself wasn't easy. I mean have you ever tried to remove a handle with a knife? I guess Godric decided to take pity on me cause the next thing I know, Eric's lying on the ground and Godric's unlocking the door.


	24. Chapter 24

To say Eric was not happy would be a understatement. He was pissed, his maker had just knocked him on his ass. Without warning to help me open the door. I on the other hand couldn't stop smiling. Even though my father was currently attempting to get me to leave. "Fae, its time to come home." He tried again.

"Your not going to like this..." I told dad honestly, the smile beginning to fall. "I love you, I want you in my life but your always so busy with work and Hoyt. It seems like I am always in danger, you wouldn't have made it past the last attack if I hadn't jumped in the way. I'm not saying that I don't want you to be my dad anymore, I'm just saying I can't go home. Please don't take it as I don't think that you can't protect me, you've proven over the years that you can. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"It's not your job to protect me Fae." He said. "I know that but you know I'm going to do it anyway's." He shook his head. "This isn't the time or place to have this discussion."

"When? Where? Cause it seems like lately every time we talk, we end up fighting. I don't want to fight." He chuckled lightly despite that this situation was so not funny. "I won't take you away from Godric but you are underage and I've been nice enough to let you have your own space for awhile but its over. Fae I am not giving you a choice."

"I'll come home." I said. "Good." He looked relieved. "When Sookie remembers everything, when I have done what I promised. Not a moment sooner." He slapped his forehead. "Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" I shrugged. "Enough with the family drama before I rip your throats out." Pam threatened.

"I'm your daughter." I ignored Pam's threat and answered my dad's question. "Eric, I'm thirsty..." Sookie said, my dad instantly tensed and reached for me. "Sookie is unable to attack Faelyn, Eric has not had to make sure you were safe from her since you had not come in to contact with her yet." Godric explained. "I need to straighten things out with my daughter Godric. I owe her that much."

"You don't owe me anything, I'll come by tomorrow. I need to go to the police station and see Serena, then we can talk before I have to go to work." Dad looked around the room, his eyes landing on each and every single vampire. _Can I trust these people? I owe Godric, I know that but Eric? Pam? Jessica? ...my own sister _"They won't hurt me, besides if I get a vision about that I will just call you and get out." That gave him some comfort and he left even though he really didn't want to.

"Here Sookie." I walked up to her and held out my wrist. "Teach her, she needs to know and if she goes to far I can throw her off. Others won't be so lucky Eric." He chuckled as I felt arms wrap around my waist, I knew it was Godric before I even looked. "You need to feed to, you haven't in awhile." I told him and Pam laughed. "Well it seems we wont have to worry about you starving yourself." Eric told Godric with a smirk.

"There are rules, I hope your not offering your self to other vampires." Pam said, that blank look on her face. "...I don't even like that idea. So why would I do it?" I asked, just managing to suppress Bill's attack but it did remind me to ask what happened at the tribunal. "I am just making sure you remember Fae. You humans forget everything so easily." I rolled my eyes at her comment. "And you are a bitch." She smirked.

"Sookie." Eric said getting her attention. "Feed from Fae, listen for her heartbeat. When it starts to slow stop." She nodded slowly but right now i didn't think she was paying to much attention to his words. _The things i do for family... _I thought as her fangs popped out. I didn't get a chance to change my mind before she sunk her fangs in to my wrist. I hissed in pain but made no move to remove my hand. That would probably just end with it being snapped. "Please tell me that Bill was staked." I asked in a attempt to distract myself from the pain.

"Try ripped in half." Eric smirked, far to happy by this news. I could tell there was more to come by a certain spark in his eyes. "Godric is the new King of Louisiana." He declared proudly, i looked over my shoulder at Godric. He didn't seem to happy about it, in fact i was fairly sure he didn't want this at all but had taken the title anyways. The question was, why did he?

I felt it was not right to congratulate him, not because he wasn't worthy of being King and didn't deserve the title, He deserved it more than any other vampire i knew, but because Godric didn't want this. Instead i laid my head against his shoulder, only looking back towards Sookie when she forced herself to release me from her death grip and fangs. I pulled my hand back only for Godric to turn me around and draw his own blood and apply it with a circular motion to my wrist. I watched in wonder as the two holes disappeared.

"Congratulations Godric." Jessica smiled at him but i could see the sadness in her eyes. Godric nodded slightly, before releasing his hold on me. "Jessica would you join me in Eric's office?" Godric asked and she reluctantly nodded, hesitating a bit before she followed him.

"Follow me Fae." Pam ordered, not even bothering to explain why she was dragging me to the back. "Pam where are you taking me?" In answer she opened a door to reveal a sink. Disappearing she no carried with her a black dress and a pair of flats. "I would love to dress you up but now is not the time." She said before glaring. "You have five minutes. If your not done before then i am going to clean and dress you myself."

She disappeared, the door shut with a light snap and stupidly i sat there confused for a minute before i turned on the water and started to clean off all the blood from earlier. Tossing my ruined clothes in the trash, only holding on to them long enough to take my keys and money out of my pants.

Once i was clean, i got dressed. I was just putting the shoes on when Pam walked in. Hands on her hips. "Well hurry up." I rolled my eyes and slipped on the shoes. "Eric wishes to speak with you." She informed me before dragging me off to the main part of the bar where Eric was sitting on a stool next to Sookie. Pam left taking Sookie with her. Even though my aunt didn't want to go. Period and looked like she might rip Pam's head off.

"Things are going to change now that you are the King's human." He started off. "Other vampires will likely try to seperate you two since you have not fucked him. Nor have you both shared blood aside from what was nessary for survival." I was standing there eyes wide, just listening to him speak and really wishing i had a damn mute button. _What the hell does he want me to do! _"Fae there will be vampire woman trying to gain power threw him, they will try to get rid of you. Don't give them anything to use... your going to have to be a girl..."

He was referring to my usual appearance. My jeans and large t-shirts. "Go fuck yourself Eric." I snapped when he insulted me. "I have told you before that i have your aunt for that among other things..." I glared at him. "Hey dumbass, thats my aunt, your sadly my uncle now, I don't want to know about your sex lifes. Mention it again and i am going to get a silver baseball bat and hit you upside your head."

"I pity Godric." He chuckled. "I'm not nearly this bad with him, but then again he's not a cocky bastard who loves to set me off." Eric smirked. "I hear you didn't fight Pam on the dress." He mused. "I have every intention on burning it when i get home." Actually i didn't but now i just might to avoid that smirk. I definitely wasn't planning on keeping it though.

"You know what you have to do Fae, Godric's scent has to be apart of yours." Eric said seriously before he left. I was a little confused on all the subject changes but thankful i was able to keep up some what. However i was to late to reply to Eric's last sentence...

_What i had to do..._

_Why do i always have to get myself in these positions..._

I couldn't stop the blush from spreading across my cheeks as i thought of exactly what Eric implied i do.


	25. Chapter 25

Should i be worried? I haven't seen Godric much since i found out his new postition and my guard wolves are now closer when they usually kept their distance. Sookie at least has remember who i am... thats a start... now if i can just get her to stop trying to get me to feed her, things would be ok... ish.

I don't want to admit it to anyone, but i miss Godric.

My dad at least had backed off a bit, even though he didn't understand though i had explained things a million times. But whatever, he has a new girlfriend and seems happy with her. I'm just glad he's with her and not bugging me, i know i am a horrible daughter...

Pam was now getting on my nerves though, constantly buying me new clothes and burning my old ones... seriously! She was burning my jeans! Eric actually had to keep me from staking his oldest progeny! "Sookie!" I yelled as i found Pam in my closet... again. Putting more shoes in there. Seriously i wasn't even going to wear more than half of those.

"Get out of my room!" I snapped. Irritated. However she didn't and she just looked amused before i was pinned to the wall. "You should mind your manners." She smirked. "We all have things we should do like you should respect my privacy and stay out of my room."

"You belong to my makers, maker. I don't have to do shit." She replied to happy about this fact. "I haven't seen or heard from Godric in three days. Instead i've had to deal with you and Eric." Her eyes just screamed i'm gonna make your life hell. I realized in a instant what i had just said. She reached in to her bra and pulled out her phone, dialing a number before pressing the speaking button and hold the phone just out of reach.

"Yes Pam." Godric answered and i glared at her.

"Your little Faery misses you." She came right out and said.

"I have been trying, Compton left quite a bit of problems behind."

"She looks ready to kill me again, thought i should tell you. Fae didn't take well to all the dresses and shoes you sent me to buy her." That was him? Seriously! What the hell!

"What are you doing to her?" He asked.

"Were hanging out." She joked.

"She has me by my wrist and i'm pinned against the wall a foot off the ground." My explanation was followed by Pam being sent flying, and the sounds of us both crashing to the ground. "You could have just asked!" She snapped. "You could get the fuck out of my room before i decide to ignore the fact that you are regretablely family." I threatened my voice laced with the promise of pain. "Godric." I said, trying to see if he was still i hadn't meant to throw her, but it just sort of happened. I don't think i can control it very well.

"Yes Fae?" Ok good so i wouldn't be talking to myself. "Stay away from me for a few days. If you try to approach me now, if any of you try. I will not hesitate to hurt anyone right now." With that i stormed down the stairs to find Eric and Sookie fucking on the couch.

I ran out of the door, scarred for life. I would never be able to forget that! I think i'm gonna go blind! Shaking my head i kept running towards the trees. I was going to go explore the lands again lol. Wish i had work today... but Sam gave me fours days off to rest. As soon as i broke threw the trees i had wolves flanking me on both sides.

One had a package around it's neck and had run in front of me to stop me. Having no other choice i stopped, the wolf nudged my hand trying to get me to open the package. With a sigh i untied the cord and let it drop to the ground, package in hand. Inside the small box was a cell phone and a note.

_Faelyn,_

_I know i have been unable to be around as much as i use to, Compton left particular orders throughout the ranks of Vampires through the state of Louisana. They feel the need to test my patience and strength. It is dangerous for me to involve you just yet. Some may go after you to over throw me and avenge the idiot. However you can call me whenever you need me, i will do what i can to help. I must apologize for leaving you in Pam's and Eric's protection. I hope the wolves are at least a comfort to you. I will fix this as quickly as i can. I hope you can forgive me._

_Godric_

Now i felt horrible. He was only trying to protect me and i had threatened to hurt him if he came any where near me. Quickly i scrolled threw the contacts to see Godric's number amoung, Pam's, Eric's, Sookie's, and surprisingly my father's number was there as well. Pressing the call button i listened to it ring and hoped Godric answered.

"Hello Faelyn." He greeted. Though something sounded off. "Hi Godric... is this a bad time?"

"No, aren't you supposed to be angry."

"...about that... I am sorry for acting that way early, i didn't understand what was going on, i was angry with Pam for destroying my belongings and bringing in other things that i haven't worn since i was a little girl. I took it out on you without even thinking about the position you were in. I am very sorry Godric."

"It is alright Faelyn, i expected no different. I was wrong not to explains things to you sooner." Before i could get another word out Godric spoke again. "I must go now. Goodbye." I stared at the phone after the line went dead. I wanted to help him, like he has helped me time and time again. I felt so useless... and maybe... maybe he just doesnt want me around anymore. I didn't know yet.

"Thanks." I thanked the wolf that had given me the phone, slipped the phone in to my pocket and looked away. I wanted to distract myself from everything. I wished everything could go back to normal. Well... as normal as my life was anyways. I was always getting kidnapped and majority of the time it was because of Sookie's enemies or some twisted drainers that wanted to lure Eric, stupid people actually thought that would help them.

Occasionally because of the jobs Eric got me in to i would be taken by a vampire... thankfully things did not go as badly as they did with Compton. I got out before things got bad, usually sneaking out during the day while they slept. It was easy enough to bash something against the human guards skull.

"Sookie and I were kidnapped. Back when she was still human." I told the wolves. "The humans that had taken us were drainers and insane. They wanted free rights from Eric to drain vampires in his area. Taking us as leverage. I was maybe 8 at the time. Scared the hell out of me, especially when they separated me from my aunt. I probably owe Eric a lot for all the rescues or at least i would if he wasn't that one that got us in to majority of the trouble."

The white wolf nodded it's head and i took that as a sign to keep talking. I wonder if they knew that i was only talking about the past to distract myself. "I remember getting so upset that i was tied up and thrown in to a broom closet. I could hear Sookie cursing, something she rarely did. She was begging for me back, said she would try to convince Eric if they would just give me back... They had ended up knocking her out and throwing her in to the closet with me along with a few cats to attempt to mask our scents from Eric... like i said insane drainers."

"When Sookie woke up i was untied. She pushed me to hid under the floor, she had pulled up a few loose boards and pushed me under telling me to stay hidden no matter what. Once the boards were back in place she laid back down in the position she had landed in. A couple of hours later when they went to check on us i was gone and Sookie was "out cold". I watched from the cracks in the floor board as they dragged her out."

"I thought i lost her that day. Didn't stop me from crawling threw the dirt and spider webs, slipping in the mud from the pipes and running to find Eric. I was crying so much that i am amazed he even understood me, he was able to follow my scent back to Sookie. She was fine. I think those two have saved my life so many times its not even funny. He likes to say that i'm a danger magnet. He's probably right."

I laughed at myself and then turned to them all. "I'm sorry that you've been tasked as my guards, wish it wasn't necessary... well actually it wouldn't be if life would stop being a bitch. Anyways, i guess i just want to say Thank you and if something ever happens were you have to choose between me or dieing please just run away."

I was surprised when they all came up to me and rubbed their hides against my legs. They can't talk in this form but i had the feeling that they liked me a lot for what i had just said. "Anyways you guys want food?" I asked randomly and was greeted with various reactions. Some shook their heads, others tilted their heads to the side almost as if they were asking if i was kidding, and a couple of them nodded their heads. I assumed those were the younger ones.

"Ok. Lets go." I gave a small smile. I was probably considered mean for not giving them a choice but whatever.


	26. Chapter 26

I had walked all the way to Merlotte's surprised Sam with how much food i ordered in till he smelt the wolves and then he shrugged and gave me the food. He actually gave me a 50% discount. I had tried to refuse but he wouldn't hear of it, giving up i just left with bags of food and retreated in to the woods with the wolves. The younger ones practically tackled me for it and i knew they hadn't eaten in a while... probably didn't get much of a chance with their near 24 hour watch on me.

I decided then that i would feed them as much as i could, they protected me. This was the least i could do. It was going to be pricey constantly buying food, unless i learned how to cook more. I could cook some but really only the basics but this was the least i could do for my bodyguards so i would learn. As soon as i placed the food down in front of the wolves they ate it up so quickly i nearly went back in to buy more but one of them laid on my leg and fell asleep so i couldn't move.

I went to sleep that night, surrounded by the ten wolves. I was so warm. When i woke up it was really early in the morning, checking the phone Godric had given me i saw it was only five. There were so many missed calls and texts from all of them. So he had told them he was giving me the phone... I opened one from Sookie. _Fae where are you? Your never out this late. Eric banned me from going to find you, he left to go track you down. _I opened one from Eric. _I don't give a shit how old you are, get your ass back to this house before i track you down. _Well Eric was annoyed, probably cause Sookie was worrying. _If the reason your out is because your fucking around. Godric will have them all killed. _Pam messaged me. Then there was one from Godric.

_Faelyn, where are you? Eric has notified me that you never returned home. The pack had not reported back. _"Faelyn." I heard Godric's voice and looked up. "This is where you have been?" Eric growled, pulling me out from the pile of wolves, who snarled before the lay submissively begging for forgiveness. "Let go of me." I said and he just held on tighter. "Do you have any idea how bad this situation is? You are possibly in danger now. Congratulations, you have screwed up yet again." I winced at both his words and the pain in my arms.

"...Thats nothing new... i just fed them and we all fell asleep. It was a accident, one i will not apologize for. If you even lay your hands on one of them for this when this was my idea and they had no choice but to follow me cause of Godric's orders i will not speak to either of you again." Eric growled while Godric studied my expression before looking at the wolves. "You have protected her and become important to her. Thank you. None will be punished for fulfilling her wishes. However next time make sure we are notified, yes?" The wolves nodded. "Release her Eric." Godric ordered. Eric released me immediately. "If you ever lay your hands on her like that again... i will make you suffer." The glare Godric was giving Eric scared the hell out of me.

Eric lowered his head, staring at the ground. This was the first time i had seen him look so... defeated? No this was different, he was apologizing silently or at least thats what it seemed like. "Are you alright Fae?" Godric asked me. "Yes..." I didn't know what to say to him, he had came looking for me despite what could possible happen. "You should return Godric, if your missing for to long they will search. Finding you here with Fae will only put her in even more danger." Eric said. I knew Godric would listen and leave but i... i really didn't want him to go, i wanted him to stay with me.

"I am sorry for worrying you." I apologized to Godric. "It is alright just be careful. Now more so than ever before." I nodded unsure of what to say. My life could possible be in danger again. It wasn't like this was anything new though, so why was i more worried now? Was it because of what those bastards had done to me? Maybe but i wasn't sure what the reason was.

"Take her home." Eric ordered the wolves, almost immediately they were all standing. Four in front of me and Two on either side and four behind me, pushing me along. I didn't want to leave but i could tell i had no choice. When i turned to look at the two vampires they were no where in sight. "I'm always getting in trouble... wonder if it would just be easier to leave and save them all the trouble of having to protect me." The white wolf shook it's head and walked closer to me. I took comfort from the wolves actions.

When we got home Sookie was waiting by the door. "Where have you been young lady! I was worried sick!" She snapped, pulling me in to the house and making me sit on the couch. "I was feeding my fluffy bodyguards. Fell asleep on accident, i'm fine Sook." She rolled her eyes growling lightly. "Do you have any idea how unsafe that is? You could have been attacked, drained! Nobody would have known something happened till it was to late." I found myself getting angry at her concerned words. "Why the hell do you care!" I snapped before more words escaped my lips. "For weeks you weren't yourself, YOU tried to bite me on several occasions. YOU were a danger to me. I supported your decision and stuck by you. Don't you dare act like your innocent. Everything has changed Sook, i suggest you deal with it. I don't have a choice but to. Your the wife of a powerful vampire, i'm a human teenager!" I wasn't even sure what i was ranting about but she recoiled, tears in her eyes. I felt horrible for yelling at her.

"Sookie i-" I started to apologize but Pam ran down the stairs. "You've done enough. Go to your room. Eric will talk to you when he gets back." Pam growled at me. She was protective of Sookie, since Sookie's new status as her "sister". "I'm sorry Sookie." I said, i hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. I hadn't meant to even say those words, it just all came out... "Go!" Pam snapped, her fangs out. Hesitantly, having no other choice i did as i was told.

I felt horribly for lashing out at Sookie. Sure she did try to kill me, yea it was hard on me to know that my aunt had forgot my exsistance for a short while, and yes she was in a position where she could be considered a equal to the vampires that were around since she was one now but no this did not give me a right to yell at her because i felt abandoned, because i missed Godric, because i was afraid of being hurt again, because i was afraid to face my problems. It wasn't Sookie's fault it was mine. Now I had to face her angry husband... well I'm screwed. Eric isn't going to forgive me for hurting Sookie, he's never been forgiving when it came to Sook.

"Would you like to explain to me why YOUR aunt, my wife, is down stairs crying over you?" Eric demanded. He was pissed. My instinct was to run but as soon as I took a step back a vision hit me. _"This the place?" A man asked another. I could barely see since it was so dark. "Yeah. Supposedly his progeny lives here. Well we'll find out." _I was troubled by that vision but Eric didn't give me enough time to think it over before he demanded that I answer him. "I tried to apologize to her... Pam ordered me to go to my room. I didn't mean what I said, i'm just confused about everything that is going on. I'm use to Godric being around... now I can't even go near him." I swear Eric's eyes softened for a second before he glared at me. "Your lucky the sun is coming up." With that he left the room.

Once I was sure they were asleep I dug through the closet trying to find something decent to wear. There wasn't much and instead I had to settle for a pair of short light blue denim shorts and a red V-neck shirt. I didn't like how short the shorts were but this was a good as it was going to get. I just wouldn't be able to run in a dress. Atleast the shorts weren't to bad, they were a couple inches above from where my fingertips touched. It could be worse. I put a pair of flats on and threw my backpack over my shoulder. I did have to go to school today... which was a down side but atleast i could pretend things were normal...ish. I just hoped i wasn't going against dress code dressed like this. Maybe i should just wear my gym shorts?

I didn't really have a choice but to get moving, i still had to find something for breakfast and i hadn't even done my homework. Homework! Oh i am going to be in so much trouble! Well i would have to do that really fast, it was better to try and get a bad grade than not do it at all. I rushed down stairs, pulling open the black mistreated bag and yanked out my history book. Flipping the the page where my homework was tucked inside. There was history and algebra homework... i was so screwed. Atleast History i could do and get a decent grade, math however had never been my strong point. Reaching in to my front pocket i pulled out a pen, laying on top of the page i moved to go find food. I had a couple of hours before i had to go but i was going to go early so i didn't have to rush. Looks like i'll be running. Wish they would put a bus stop back here...

All i found was a couple breakfast bars... now that i think about it, Sookie usually did the shopping and with her being vamp she didn't need food. I was the only one who did, i was going to have to go grocery shopping on the way home or at least pick up something. Besides it wasn't like Sook could stand the smell of human food now and most of the grocery stores were open during the day. I ripped open the wrapping over the breakfast bar and popped a piece in my mouth starting on my homework. Once I was all finished I maybe had a hour to get to school. Really I was going to have to get my own car... this could take awhile... So off to school I went.

School went pretty well, nothing to out of the ordinary. I ended up deciding to opt in for a economics class, since now it seemed I would need to learn how to cook for myself. Grant and Mikey were glad to see me again, inviting me to sit at their table. Of course they wanted to know why I was skipping so many days, I just told them that we had some family issues come up and invited them to play basketball with me later tonight. That distracted them and they dropped the subject. It was decided I would play with Mikey this time. As we were walking out of school Grant cursed. "Fuck, more algebra homework... is this shit even needed in real life or do they just make us do it for their own sick amusement."

"Their own amusement." Mikey and I said at the same time. "Anyways I've gotta go, cya tonight!" I waved before taking off in the opposite direction. Grocery shopping here I come...


	27. Chapter 27

I hadn't been expecting to run in to my father and his new girlfriend at the market. Ashley I think was her name, I don't know, I didn't pay attention when he called me about her. Dad had actually invited me to meet her... I guess he must really like the woman if he wanted me to meet her. Usually his girlfriends were only around for a week or so before he dumped them. "So how is school?" Dad asked, I noticed he was holding Ashley's hand. "It was good, Grant and Mikey, Two boys I play basketball with after school invited me to join them at their table again. We're going to play basketball with Ryan, Mikey's little brother later on today." I told him. _So this is his daughter, she's just as pretty as I would have expected. _I heard Ashley's thoughts. I liked her already but I still wanted to get to know her before I decided.., she was a woman who seemed to have a chance as my stepmother.

"How have you been dad? I haven't heard much from you." I asked, trying to be pleasant and ignore our past arguing. I didn't want to fight with my father on top of everything else going on. "Work's been going well, the house is being remodeled. Had a leak in the roof over the kitchen so I figured I might has well just fix that whole area and when I'm finished with that I'll fix any other problems I find." Wow I hadn't expected to hear that. Dad didn't see anything wrong with his house before. "Can't wait to see the finished product." I said instead of making some joke about his sudden change in heart over his home.

"Should you really be hanging around two boys from School? You are a girl Fae, their intentions could be different." He showed concern. "Their safe." I said, he knew that I wouldn't be around them if they weren't. But something was off by the way we were talking to each other. It was like he had forgiven me for getting in his way. I knew what he thought about me because of my freaky mind reading and I knew that he couldn't have forgiven me so fast. It was when I looked over at Ashley that I knew he was putting on a show for her... and I had been playing along with him. I could be a bitch and make him show his anger with me but I didn't want to ruin his chances with a decent woman. So instead I continued to play along no matter how much it bothered me. "I should probably finish up here and head back to my aunts. See ya around?" I was polite. From the outside you couldn't tell anything was wrong but on the inside I was screaming and crying.

Instead of actually doing any shopping I made my way out of the store and walked home. I didn't go inside when I got home and instead I stayed outside, climbing up in to one of the nearby trees and laying against one of the thicker branches. _I've ruined everything... Maybe I should just leave, then dad won't have to pretend he loves me and Sookie, Eric, and Pam can live their lives without having to worry about the human child getting in their way. Godric wouldn't have to go through hell protecting me... I should just leave. _With one last look at the house I walked away... heading deeper and deeper in to the woods surrounding the area.

I knew it was a stupid thing to do and as the wolves surrounded me I found that I didn't want them around. "Leave." I ordered but of course none made a move. "I am no longer Godric's human, you no longer have to protect me. Leave." One by one they did... only the youngest stayed near me and followed me as I continued walking, stepping over fallen branches and ducking under low ones. I was surprised when the wolf shifted, it was a boy probably around the age of fourteen. "Godric didn't abandon you. I don't believe he would." I shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I'm sick of living this way. Getting in everyone's way... it's better for everyone if I leave. Sookie won't have to worry about trying to kill me all the time, Eric and Pam, won't have to deal with my smart ass behavior, My father won't have to pretend he loves me, and Godric won't have to protect me from everyone... as I will no longer be the king's human. He won't have to worry about me every again."

"Fae don't play the part of the fool, it doesn't suit you." The wolf said and I rolled my eyes. "Says the naked boy." He chuckled. "I'm comfortable in my body, besides do you see clothes any where around us?" I laughed. "Of course not, we're in the woods." Ok so maybe having the kid around for a little while won't be all bad. "Exactly." I stepped under a low branch and nearly screamed when a snake tried to bite me. Instead I found it came in to contact with a light blue shield and vaporized. "Nice, now if you would only do that when vampires and humans attack you." The boy joked. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. He just laughed but kept following me, shifting back in to wolf.

I don't know how much time had passed, but I did no it was dark as hell now. I couldn't see anything. I was just leaning against a tree at this point, but I knew it wasn't safe to stay in one spot for to long. With that thought I pushed myself away from the tree and kept going, I needed to find a road and get the hell out of these woods. "Fae." I jumped when I heard the boys voice. "Sorry for scaring you." He said before he took my hand. "I can lead you out of here, but we need to get moving before the vampires come out." I nodded and let him pull me forward. We kept walking for awhile in complete silence. I knew the boy was listening for danger, probably smelling the air to. I felt horrible for endangering this kid, but he didn't seem to want to go home. Even though I had told him to a few times already. Suddenly he stopped. "Shh." He whispered so quietly I barely heard him. I was surprised when he bent down and scooped up some mud smearing it all over me.

I realized then that he was trying to hide my scent so I bent down and smearing mud all over myself to help him. Once he was satisfied we kept moving, faster than before but he was careful where we stepped. Trying not to make any noise... What does this kid do all the time? He's definitely use to this though. Once he deemed we were safe enough he looked at me. "Sorry, just your scent was drawing vampires attention." I understood. "It's ok, thanks. I would be vamp food without you." He chuckled. "Yea you would. Admit i'm awesome." I smiled. "Your awesome wolfie." I laughed. "Names Aiden but sure you can call me wolfie." I swear he mumbled something about stupid nicknames.

"If you don't want me to call you that I can always call you by your name." He shook his head. "Nah wolfie makes you happy, I like it better when your happy." Aww he's such a sweet kid. "Well we're nearing a road, I can smell the cars, so I need to shift. At least if someone stops you can pass me off as your pet or something." I sighed in relief. "Thank god... I thought we were going to be stuck there." He laughed before he shifted but even as he stood in front of me as a silver, white, and black wolf I could see the smile in his brown eyes. I wanted to ask him why he was so determined to stay with me but I didn't and instead wondered if his family was worrying. They had to be right? A fourteen year old boy running around on his own, doing god knows what. You would think one of the wolves would have shown up looking for him already. "I look like a mess." I laughed. I heard a noise come from him and I knew he was laughing to. After some time my stomach started growling though a first I thought a bear was behind us.

Aiden practically fell over laughing in wolf form, it was pretty funny since I had jumped and looked behind me expecting some big ass bear to be there. Eventually we came across a gas station and I went inside and bought new clothes for both of us, picking up some chips as well. Once outside Aiden and I walked out of sight and he shifted out of wolf form and got dressed. Handing him the bag of chips I said "You should go home wolfie, I don't want you to get in to trouble with your parents." He shrugged and opened the bag. "No point, I don't have parents. Just a pack and even then they just tolerate me. So your stuck with me, we can form our own pack of misfits and weirdo's."

He turned something serious in to a joke, acting like he didn't even care that he is a orphan. I just played along not wanting him to feel bad, I felt bad for even bringing up the subject. "Sounds fun but who's gonna be alpha?" He gave me the are you kidding look. "Me of course, I'm more awesome." I rolled my eyes at him and we both started laughing. "You can be second in command." He said. "Well thanks." I said sarcastically. "Your welcome." He smirked. "We should probably keep moving, I want to find a hotel. I'm exhausted and I could really use a shower." He chuckled but said nothing. Which was probably the smart thing to do. Aiden and I started walking again, sticking as close to the woods as we could but keeping the road in sight. I was looking for a sign that could tell us where we were but after awhile I gave up and just started joking around with Aiden. I checked my phone occasionally, not surprised to find txt messages and missed calls. I didn't bother to reply and instead just stuck the phone in my back pocket.

"You should probably check those." Aiden said before taking some more chips and popping them in his mouth. "No point, it's probably just everyone yelling at me anyways." He shook his head. "Fae check the damn thing, your just making things worse by ignoring them all." Oh fine! I pulled my phone out and checked Godric's messages.

_Fae where are you?_

_Faelyn why did you tell the wolves you are no longer my human?_

_What is going on?_

_Faelyn! Please txt me back._

_I am coming to look for you._

I sighed before replying.

_I don't want you to come look for me, I am fine. I left because I wanted to. Don't bother trying to find me, it won't make a difference. Stay there and play King, I don't want your protection. You can tell everyone else to leave me the hell alone to. I'm done. Thanks for everything you have done for me but I don't want this anymore. I'm sorry but I think its best if we just go separate ways. You don't need to protect me all the time. I'm going to miss you Godric. Sorry. Goodbye._

"Harsh." Aiden commented. "Oh shut up. I did it for his own good." He rolled his eyes. "So telling a 2,000 year old vampire when your the reason he's still living that you want nothing more to do with him is a good thing?" What? "What do you mean wolfie?" I asked not bother to hide the panic I was feeling. "Godric is only living because of you. He made that clear to us wolves when he had us protect you. Said he would kill all of us in brutal ways if something happened to you." I sighed and shook my head. Typing a quick message to Godric.

_I'll talk to you later... I just need to calm down, I'm sorry for acting like a bitch._

"Better." He chuckled and gave me the chips. "Now eat." I rolled my eyes but listened. I nearly jumped for joy when we came across a hotel. Aiden had laughed at me but said nothing as I practically ran to get a room for us. Claiming to need a room for the night for me and my little brother, surprisingly these people didn't ask for ID or anything just took the money and gave me the keys to a room. Aiden shook his head and followed me to go find the room. Of course I knew why they didn't question me for a ID. The lady felt bad for us, since we looked homeless. I knew we would have to leave sooner than I wanted to but if we stayed they would probably send child services here. I would listen out just in case though. "Ok go shower before you destroy the hotel with your excitement." I stuck my tongue out at him before walking in to the bathroom. Almost as soon as I got out of the shower I passed out on the bed.

I woke up with a shock as I felt something on top of me, only to see that Aiden was using my stomach as a pillow. Snoring like a bear. He was lucky I realized it was him cause I was about to zap his ass. I don't think he would have been to happy about that later. Of course I wasn't comfortable with him laying on me but I wasn't going to be mean and push him off when he had made sure I was safe last night.


	28. Chapter 28

With the night brought new worries, I could hear fighting from the next room. A man and a woman arguing. It was when I started reading their minds that I got scared. _Fucking little bitch! I should kill that Fox brat for biting me! _The man was thinking. Fox brat? I listen in a little more before I decide what I'm gonna do. _Chase may have a point about this kid not being welcome here but if I get rid of this little hellion it will clear my families name... we do not welcome were's in our family. My sister should have thought about that before she fucked one, now her kids gonna suffer the same way she did and that fucking were of hers._

Before I end knew what I was doing I threw open my hotel room door and walked to theirs. I knocked, loudly. "What the fuck do you want?" The guy demanded, looking me up and down before he smirked. "I was wondering if you could help me with something... I could do it on my own but its not the same..." I said suggestively and watched that smirk turn in to a grin as he stepped aside and let me in to the room. From the woman's thoughts I could tell two things, one she wanted to kill me and two they had tied the child up in the bathroom. "So... Floor, wall, dresser, or bed?" He asked, placing his hands on my hips. "Floor." I answered. When he went to kiss me, he found himself pinned to the floor with the woman knocked out cold by my light, but of course he hadn't see that. He was to focused on my breasts.

"You disgust me." I growled before knocking his ass out to. Getting up I ran to the bathroom, unlocking the door. I found that the child was just a little girl, maybe about the age of 6 or 7. She was just a little girl... and they were going to kill her because she's a were. Sick bastards! I untied her quickly and pulled her out of the room with me, quickly running back to Aiden. "Hey wolfie, we gotta go!" I said shaking him, as I kept a hold on the terrified girl.

"Aiden!" I snapped, his eyes opened and he jumped out of bed. Obviously catching my tone and i noticed he was looking at the little girl. "We need to get her out of her, I beat up the people that were going to kill her. We have to go. Now." Aiden nodded. I picked the girl up, she was surprisedly quiet but at the moment that was a good thing. "Fae, we have to move fast. I smell vampires lurking, we move and we move now." Damn it. "Shit... alright, follow me." I said and lead them back to the man and woman's room. I quickly walked past the man and picked up his keys from the dresser, watching him and the woman, the entire time till Aiden, the girl, and I were outside of their room with the door shut tightly.

Pressing the button on the keys and a dodge truck unlocked. Rushing to it I got the girl in the backseat and buckled in. "wolfie get in!" I snapped. "Can you even drive this thing?" No but I wasn't going to tell him that. Silently but quickly I got in the car and he got in the back with the girl. Trying to comfort her. "Buckle up." I ordered, once he did I attempted to reverse... I did ok... didn't hit another vehicle, person, or animal. Nearly but I didn't.

I sped out of the parking lot, taking the back roads and having no idea where it would take us. I knew from watching enough movies that we were going to need to ditch the truck soon but I wasn't doing that till daylight. Didn't need vampires thinking we were easy pickins. I drove till we were out of gas and thankfully by then the sun was coming up. It would still be safe for vampires to come out for a little while but most would be hiding by now. "Alright, are we safe enough for now?" I saw Aiden roll his eyes through the mirror. "You would have to roll down the window Fae, I'm not super wolf." I laughed and rolled it down a little. "Yeah safe enough."

"Ok lets g-" I stopped talking when I heard the little girl crying. "Oh honey, your ok. Nothings gonna happen to you. We're good guys, I promise." I undid my seat belt and turned around in the seat. Undoing hers I pulled her on my lap, letting her cry on my shoulder. "What's your name Honey?" She tried to calm down a bit before she said. "Emilie." I smiled at her. "That's such a pretty name, my names Faelyn and this is Aiden." She gave us a small smile. "You saved me from Auntie and Uncle." I nodded. "Thank you Faelyn." I hugged her. "Your welcome Emilie. We're going to leave your uncles truck here ok? We have to continue on foot for a little while." She nodded and I opened the door. All of us getting out of the truck. "Aiden I'm gonna whip down the truck so nobody gets our prints."

"I'll do it, you watch Emi. It'll be faster that way." I nodded and tossed him a shirt the man had left on the passenger seat. Once Aiden was done with that he turned around and said. "We need to find a stream or something cause I don't know what the hell was on his shirt but I want it off me." I laughed and followed him as he walked off ranting about greasy clothes. "Don't you and Aiden have a home?" Emilie asked quietly. "Nah Fae ran from hers and I followed. We just wander for the time being now but we'll protect cha. We can be your big brother and sister." He smiled at her, ruffling her hair. I have dark brown hair, Aiden has dirty blond hair, and Emilie has blond hair. We could all actually pass for brother and sisters and I felt like they were my family even though we all barely knew the other but that could have a lot to do with they were all I had out here.

"Faelyn..." I looked around when I heard my name being said and saw Godric. Standing there just in the shadows of the woods. "What are you doing? You could get yourself killed!" He just kept staring at me. "Why did you leave?" I knew he was upset and I knew I had to explain. "I was a burden Godric. Dad tolerated me, Sookie was struggling every time I was around, and every time I was in danger it affected you. You've been hiding me, trying to protect me from everything, I'm mortal, something will happen to me eventually. I was just in everyone's way." As I finished he sighed and made a step out in to the light. I moved forward quickly pushing him back. "If you care about this stupid teenaged girl. You will never step in the sun please." I begged, my hands placed against his chest. Her wrapped his arms around me, leaning his head against my shoulder.

"You could never be a burden Faelyn. You are important to everyone, Eric, Pam, and Sookie went in to a panic when you did not go home. Jason called my phone several times checking to see if we found you. Please just come home." I heard Aiden snicker but I couldn't see why he was. "Their so cute together!" I heard Emilie giggle. "What about Emilie? I can't leave her out here on her own." Godric looked up and looked at the little blue eyed girl. "Well she can't be brought around Sookie... Not for now at least." Godric was thinking out loud. When I went to take a step back, he pulled me closer to him. "Well he isn't gonna let you go Fae." Aiden laughed. "Oh shut up wolfie!" I laughed a little. "Make me."

"Godric." He looked at me. "Can you let me go please?" He sighed but did as I asked. "Shit! Why you unleash her on me!" Aiden said acting terrified for a moment before he was laughing again. "Aiden come here." I ordered. "Yea... no I'm good with staying over here." I gave him the get-your-ass-over-here-now look and watched as he hesitantly obeyed. Yay for me. When he was standing in front of me. I ruffled his hair and said. "Good puppy!" He growled at me and pushed my hand away. "I'm not your pet Fae."

"I never said you were Aiden." He smirked and then flicked me. "Fae!" I heard Emi whine and saw a panther coming out of the woods staring right at her. I ran up to Emi and pushed her behind me. The cat growled I glared. I knew if it thought I was scared it would attack. "It's a were-panther." Godric said from behind us. Aiden shifted, growling at the big cat. The cat looked around at all of us before looking at Emi and it shifted. A naked blond woman stood in front of us. Her caramel colored eyes trained on Emilie. "Give me my brothers daughter." She growled. I growled back. "No. I am going to protect her, you can go to hell." I snapped. "Your human, what kind of protection could you offer her." I threw my hand out, my red light sending her flying back. "Faelyn don't pick a fight with her." Godric said. It was to late I had already picked the fight.

"You stupid bitch!" The woman snarled. "Auntie I wanna stay! I wanna stay with Fae!" Emi begged. "She's not taking you away from me Emilie." I didn't like her and I learned a long time ago to trust my instincts. "She is mine! Emilie is mine!" The woman screamed as other were-panthers began to come out of the woods behind her. I didn't hesitate, I picked up Emi. "Aiden lets go!" I turned toward Godric and ran past him. I could hear Aiden and the panthers following me. "I will find you! Don't turn back!" Godric yelled before painful screams and growls were heard.

I kept moving, weaving between trees, plants and twigs cutting at my ankles. Branches hitting me everywhere else. I couldn't stop moving, I could still hear a couple of them following us and from their thoughts they would kill to get Emi. I kept listening, wanting to know if they were a threat to her. That's all I cared about, I just wanted to make sure Emi would be safe. _Little bitch taking my niece, I'll kill her, Chase, and Mishy. Make them suffer. She's mine! How dare they! _I didn't know what to think about all that but I did know that if I stopped I was dead. I sped up, taking the abuse from the woods, biting back my cries of pain.

I hit the ground hard, crying out as I felt claws tear at my back, my body immediately shielding Emi. Suddenly the weight was gone and I wasted no time getting to my feet, pulling Emi up with me. "Fae your back!" She cried as I looked around for Aiden. The woman, Emi's aunt was trying to tear out his throat. "NOOO!" I screamed. It was like watching a horror movie... I threw my hand out towards her and instead of my light hitting her it hit Aiden... her teeth cutting his neck, his blood hitting the ground. She turned on me the next second as Aiden crashed against a tree and lay limp. I screamed his name time and time again but he never moved. I couldn't get to him, she was blocking me. Making me suffer. Enjoying the pain and tears. I was going to kill this bitch no matter what anyone said. "I hate you." I said anger and pain heavy in my voice. "He was just a boy... a child... you killed him to get to me... a child. WHY!" I screamed light exploding from my body, yet for some reason it didn't attack Emi. I was glad for that. The panther hissed in pain backing away from me with each step I took towards her.

**Godric's POV**

I heard Faelyn screaming and finished the panthers quickly. I used my speed, following her scent, the smell of her blood. I was furious, how dare they hurt her! Once I arrived I did not see what I had expected. The boy Aiden who had stayed with Fae to protect her, lay injured. Obviously Fae assumed him dead. She was furious, I had never seen her like this. Her light surrounded her, lashing out at the female panther, her clothes and hair wiping around in her power. The child she held protectively was unharmed and I assumed this power just attacked whoever Fae wanted it to and I doubted she would ever wish harm on the child.

Faelyn's eyes seems to take on a blue glow as she advanced on the panther. "Monster!" She yelled at it. The panther shuddering in fear. I had never seen a faery hold this much power... maybe the royals but though Faelyn was of the royal blood she barely help any faery in her, she wouldn't be able to control this as easily as she is. It was as if her power was controlled by her will alone. Though I could not be sure.

"Faelyn enough." I ordered walking towards them. I had no way of knowing if her power would attack me as well. She looked at me for a second and then glared at the panther. Within seconds I snapped the womans neck and faced Faelyn and Emilie again. She had yet to calm down and if things continued our problems would get worse. "Leave Godric, just leave! Go home!" I growled quietly. I did not like that she thought I would leave her so easily, she is important to me. Looking at the boy I sighed and walked towards him. He would heal but Fae wouldn't be calm in till he was on his feet again. Sinking my fangs in to my wrist and then moving my wrist over the boys mouth. Only letting a few drops before I moved back. He would be healed in a few moments, but for now I needed to get them all out of here.

Looking at Fae I saw her on her knees the child she was shielding help tightly in her arms as she hugged the girl. Tears falling from Fae's eyes. "I am so sorry... I should never have picked a fight. I am sorry. sorry..." She sobbed as the child clung to her and cried as well. It looked as if they were mourning... "You saved me again." Emilie cried. Within seconds I was near Fae again. "We need to leave..." She nodded getting to her feet. "Aiden... all my fault..." Was the only thing she said. I picked up the Aiden and helped Fae to her feet. Her usual bright blue eyes seemed dead... barely light in them anymore. It hurt more than I even understood. Like my heart was being crushed.

I knew she was blaming herself for a lot of things that were not even her fault. A beam of sunlight shone through the trees and instinctively I backed off. Faelyn seemed to return to herself a little when she saw my reaction. "I have to go to ground soon."

**Faelyn's POV**

"Godric." I said, looking around. He was trapped here and it felt like it was my fault but I needed to help him before I beat myself up over it. "Alright, lets dig." I tried to joke about it but it didn't sound right so I just stopped talking. "Fae.. Aiden is ok, nothing is your fault. They would have attacked anyways. Panthers are territorial. She viewed Emilie as hers." I shook my head and got to my knees and started digged, Emilie helping me. "Lets just make sure your safe Godric."


	29. Chapter 29

Faelyn's POV

Something doesn't make sense to me... If Emilie was a panther then why did Chase refer to Emilie as a Fox brat? Wouldn't that make Emi a Fox not a panther? Something isn't right and the only one who could set things straight is Emi.

She was terrified as she silently dug a hole in the ground next to me, her side touching me, she was shaking.

"It's alright child, everyone is safe." Godric said, kneeling before her. She looked at up him before surprising us both and jumped up to hug him. The expensive suit i hadn't noticed he was wearing being smeared with dirt. "I-i T-thank you!" She cried, tears soaking Godric's sleeve. Hesitantly Godric embraced her, trying to comfort her. "Cute." I heard Aiden say, i looked at him and saw him smirking.

"Haha! Looks like you've seen a ghost Fae!" I shook my head and smiled. "Nah just some teenaged brat." He glared. "Hey! I am not a brat, i'm awesome." I laughed. "haha, come dig wolfie." He rolled his eyes but sat next to me. "You two are weird." I heard Emi say, looking over i saw her watching us and i guess are stupidity was amusing cause she was smiling and had stopped crying.

"I AM KING OF THE WEIRD! Fae is the Jester." I fell back laughing at him when he threw his arms in the air. Godric was staring at him like what-the-fuck-have-i-done. I couldn't stop laughing in till Aiden shifted in to wolf form and was throwing dirt on me. "Hey!" I yelled as i rolled over and moved away from Aiden as fast as i could. Now i was covered in dirt, blood, and torn clothes. I looked like a mess, hell someone could probably mistake me for a zombie right now.

I hissed in pain as i got to my feet, my back feeling like it was on fire. I would need to treat the wounds soon or they could get infected or worse. "Faelyn, come here." Godric said. I listened, feeling him pull up what was left of the back of my shirt. He growled when he saw the wounds. "Aiden take Faelyn to the river, clean her wounds and bring her back here." Aiden nodded before dragging me off.

"Emi!" I called and she ran up to me. With everything that just happened i couldn't stand being seperated from her. I was afraid for her and already protective of her, with a pang of shock i realized that i was already protecting her like she was mine. Like she was my daughter. Godric must have realized that to as he watched us a odd look crossed his face. I didn't have time to figure out what it meant before Aiden continued to drag me away.

"Son of a witch!" I screamed when Aiden poured the cold water on my back, my fingers digging in to the ground. I didn't want to curse infront of Emilie but boy did i feel like cursing Aiden out right now. He chuckled before he finished cleaning out my wounds. I could feel fresh blood run down my back. "Going to have to get you back to Godric." He said easily pulling me to my feet.

"D-does it hurt?" Emi asked me. "I'm ok honey, i'm more worried about Godric." That was true. _He is a vampire trapped in the day light cause of my stupidity_. With that thought i took Emilie's hand and started running slowly for her sake back to Godric. To the one man that has truely been there for me through everything. Not even my father has been here for me when i needed him most... but Godric was willing to face the light for me. To die for me and i've just been acting like a spoiled brat.

"Godric!" I called when i got to the clearing and he wasn't there. Godric!" I screamed a minute later when he didn't answer. The place he was standing was covered in light. _Oh no... please no. no. no. no. no. NO! _"Calm down Fae, calm down. He was forced to go to ground." Aiden explained. That didn't stop my mind from bringing up horrible images, i wouldn't rest till i knew he was fine.

The entire day was spent hunting. It was a interesting exprience and after the first fishing attempt, Emilie and I settled for trying to find edible berries. I found out that Emi knew alot about plants. Her mama use to have a garden of just about any plant and books on top of books on them. Emi also told me that she was a were-fox. The panther from before was not her aunt but instead a woman her father had claimed as his sister but the panther pack didn't truely care for Emilie.

After awhile Emi shifted in to a small orange fox kit and slept on my lap while i leaned against the tree that Godric was "resting" under. Aiden returned with fish and started a fire. I found this way of life peaceful, no struggling just making our own way in life. It was nice, Aiden liked it to. "Must be the animal in me... probably why i like this so much." I smiled at his words. "Ok wolfie but whats my excuse for liking it?" He pretended to think for a moment.

"Your weird." He laughed, turning the sticks the fish were cooking on. "We already knew this." I laughed_. I'm a faery who is in love with a 2,000 year old vampire, thinks of a werewolf as her brother and a were-fox as her daughter. My aunt and uncle are vampires, i'm pratically friends with Pam and she's syco. My father a half were-panther is pushing me away._

"Very true." He laughed and then threw up his hands and cheered. "WOO! Foods done!" I watched as he devoured three fish. "Damn..." I muttered. Emi jumped out of my lap and tackled Aiden for one of his fish, taking it she ran back to me and sat down next to me eating it. "Damn squirt i would have given you the fish... Didn't need to kick my ass." I laughed and she gave him a fox grin before she went back to eating.

Later that evening all of us were sleeping next to each other, I was only half asleep. Waiting for the sun to go down when i felt something grab my leg and drag me backwards. My eyes flew open and i started to scream when whoever it was covered my mouth. "Shhh." I relaxed instantly when i reconized his voice. Pushing his hand away from me, i smacked his shoulder.

"Damn it Godric you scared me." I whispered and he chuckled. "Twice now apparently." He heard me ealier... "Yeah." I was blushing i knew i was. Suddenly he was kissing me, pressing his body against mine. "Come home Fae." He pleaded and i know it must have taken a lot for him to plead. "Alright alright but i can't go back to Gran's house. Sookie might hurt Emilie... and i wouldn't be able to deal with that." He smiled.

"Well... unfortunately i am stuck at Compton's, fixing his mess but i can get you your own place." I sighed. "Forgot for a minute that you were King." I had forgotten... wish he wasn't. That he didn't have to protect me so much, that i wasn't in danger from other vampires so i could be with Godric. "Sire." I heard and instantly Godric was up. "Ah! Fae!" Emi screamed and i was on my feet. "Let her go!" I yelled and threw my light at the vampire. He dropped Emi and was sent flying. Pulling her in to my arms i stood protectively in front of Aiden and Emi.

"ENOUGH!" Godric growled. "We have been looking for you Sire." A Short blond woman said. "There is no reason to attack them, Amelia." She nodded and waved the others off. "Leave the children be." She ordered. "You have neclected your duties Sire. Your progeny has been in search of you." Godric shook his head. "Amelia, i do not have to explain myself to you. Any of you. Leave. I will return by the end of the night."

The woman sighed. "The girl Sire?" She was refering to me. "Is mine." Godric growled at the male vampire that was approaching me. The tall black hair man i had thrown from Emi. "Oh... Explains a lot."

"It is nice to meet you, I assume you are Faelyn Stackhouse." I stiffened at her knowledge of my name. "Yes." She nodded. "Strange powers Miss Stackhouse. Be careful so openly displaying them." I glared at her. "I will protect what is important to me the only way i can. Do not give me words of caution like i am some insolent child." She nodded slightly. "Spirit. Many would enjoy crushing it." She told Godric. "I'm aware." He said, standing in front of me in a split second.

"Richard. See to it that Miss Stackhouse and the child have a room prepared at the estates." He nodded and took off to do so. I assumed Amelia must have been Compton's right hand. "I will not bring them there." Godric growled. "It is simply as a just in case Sire." She bowed before she walked away. Aiden who had been silent the entire time growled then.

"Damn it all to hell!" Aiden snarled, slamming his fist against the tree. "Calm down, what's done is done. I'll deal with it like i normally do." He growled again. "No Faelyn, you won't be dealing with any of this. You, Aiden, and Emilie will reside else where. I will keep you protected." I shook my head and moved to stand in front of him, keeping Emilie by side. I touched Godric's cheek. "You can't protect me forever. I will have to face the world eventually." He held my hand to his cheek.

"My world isn't a safe place Faelyn." His eyes shone with how serious he was. "I know." He sighed. "Your not going to let this go are you?" I smiled at him. "No i'm not, I'm sick of hiding and feeling useless. It's why i ran. Please don't make me feel like that." He pulled my hand down in his, keeping it in his hold. "Alright... but the first sign that it's to much for you and i will move you from the estates to someplace safe." I nodded.

"Might as well get going then. We have a long walk ahead of us." Aiden said. "...Do we even know which direction?" I asked. Godric motioned behind us and smiled. "Oh right." I laughed and Aiden was laughing at me. "Fae i'm tired." Emi said rubbing her eyes. "Do you trust me?" Godric asked her. After a moment she nodded and he picked her up. Within moments she was sleeping in his arms.

"She likes you." I smiled at him. "Not many children do, as a predator i scare a lot of them by simply being around." I rolled my eyes at Godric. "Predator my ass." I muttered and walked off. Yeah sure he could be one but he had no interest in being one anymore, he was more like a pasifist now. I could his gaze on me as i kept walking. Could hear him and Aiden following. "Faelyn, I am what i am and that will not change."

I spun around and looked at him. "A predator would not have a human, would not be carefully holding a child in his arms. Would not care what happened, he would simply kill and enjoy it. You do not kill for joy and you are capable of feeling. You are not a predator, you can be but your not. Your just Godric." I shrugged and looked over my shoulder. "Your a good guy Godric, no matter what you think."

It didn't take as long as i thought it would to get home. Godric was standing protectively in front of Emilie, so was Aiden for that matter. "HOW DARE YOU!" Eric roared at me. I stood there, unmoving as he towered over me a mere two feet away. To be honest i was very afraid but was i gonna admit it? No.

"Eric calm down, i'm sure she has a good reason." Sookie tried to calm him, tears running down her cheeks. It was at that moment that i lowered my head. "No... I was being selfish when i ran..." I whispered. "I felt useless... I didn't want people protecting me or struggling not to eat me... Dad... He doesn't even like me... I'm a failure and i thought if i left you all wouldn't have to worry about me anymore... I-I'm sorry. I didn't think of how much this would affect Sookie... anyone."

"I'm sorry we made you feel this way Faelyn but you have to understand, it is dangerous out there. There is a reason Godric has kept you hidden." Sookie hugged me and just happened to place her hands on the wounds on my back. I yelped and jumped back. She looked shocked for a minute before a look of reconition flashed across her face and she yanked up my shirt, pulling me towards her and turning me around. I heard her gasp and then Eric shoved me away.

I stumbled before getting my footing trying not to cry out when i saw that Eric was restraining Sookie. "Who did that!" She demanded, staring at me. She was pissed. Instictively i stood in front of Godric and Emilie. "Doesn't matter she's dead now so you can't doing anything to her Sook." She calmed a little. "Did you kill her?" She asked. I shook my head and she nodded understanding that it was Godric who made the kill.

"Next question... Who's the brat?" Pam asked, actually deciding to speak up. "She's mine." I said before i realized the implications. "I'm going to raise her and take care of her, she deserves someone who will with everything that happened to her." Pam smirked. "So little Faelyn is going to play mommy, can't wait to see this... and who's playing daddy? The werewolf?"

"No i'm not, I'm playing big brother if anyone plays daddy it would be Godric since Faelyn belongs to him and she took the child as her own." Aiden snapped at Pam. "Watch your mouth before i rip out your tongue mutt." I gave Pam a icy cold glare that she returned with her own. "You will not harm Aiden, none of you will and Emilie is off limits as well." I settled Pam, Eric, and Sookie with a stern look.

"I'm just glad their safe... even if i don't truely think a child should be taking responsiblty for a child." Sookie said quietly, obviously hoping i didn't hear her. "and you want me to do what? Let you take responsiblity for her?" I growled at her. "You will lose control and kill her in the first week, your not old enough to resist yet and you know it. Your only in control now cause of Eric." Eric stood in front of her as if to protect her from my words and growled at me. "She is your family." He snapped.

"I don't know if i even know the meaning of that word... My own father hates me now and blames me for what happened to my mother. My aunt... Is lost and won't be back for god knows how long. What family Eric? Any blood relatives are gone, pushing me away, or they've been turned. All i have is you guys and the only one that is truely there for me is Godric. Some uncle you are, you only come to see me when you need something from me."

Godric said nothing the entire time till right now when he looked at Eric. "I am removing Faelyn from your protection, the vampires already know of Faelyn. I will be taking Fae, Aiden, and Emilie with me. It has become obvious to me that i should have done this from the beginning." I looked at Godric at the same time that Eric spoke.

"After all this drama over Faelyn you so easily told them of her exsistance?" Eric was smart enough not to growl at Godric but the damage had been done and i could feel the anger coming off Godric at Eric's question. Quickly i pulled Emilie away from him and backed up to the door. "I do not have to explain myself to you Eric. Perhaps i have spoiled you to much. What i do with my affairs is up to me, do not question me next time you will not like the answer or punishment. You have one chance, do not repeat this mistake." Godric growled at Eric.

The Viking was smart enough to keep his mouth shut after that one... I knew this wasn't over though, I had just said some pretty hurtful things because of my anger... yea Eric would be after me again soon and wanting me to fix things with Sookie.


	30. Chapter 30

**New chapter**

Godric had taken us to Compton's previous home before he was killed and lead us to the office which happened to be upstairs. I kept Emilie close to me as vampires seemed to appear from no where. Looking at Emilie, Aiden, and I. I knew that look all to well... They we're hungry. One smirked sensually at me and i fought the urge to cower, that one memory still to fresh in my mind.

Somehow i managed to stand tall despite wanting to take Emi and Aiden and run. I realized with a pang of fear that my wound was still pretty fresh that it was probably my blood that was drawing them all out here. I looked at Godric noticing how tense he was and then suddenly i was pulled back, instictively i let go of Emi and watch Aiden pull her behind him. I felt fangs touch the side of my neck and i threw up my hand hitting the vampire with my light. He backed away from me quickly right as Godric growled.

I watched as Godric grabbed the vampires neck and easily held him in the air. Godric adressed the entire room as he spoke, his eyes seemed to darken. "Faelyn is mine. No one is allowed to touch her for any reason. The child and werewolf are also off limits. If any of you touch them i will personally see to it that you learn to obey orders. Is that clear?" Not a single vampire argued with Godric. They all quickly bowed and stayed submissive till Emilie, Aiden, Godric, and I were up the stairs.

Once inside the office Godric visably relaxed. "Fae... perhaps we should get you all your own place." I shook my head. "I'm staying here with you Godric." I heard Aiden move slightly and then he said. "If you two are going to kiss let us know so we can hide under something or whatever. Don't need to see that." Godric got some evil look in his eye and walked up to me. "Come on! I don't need to see this! Can't you spare me that, i did protect your girl!" Aiden was freaking out, I couldn't help it i started laughing.

I nearly fell over from laughing so hard that Godric pulled me to him, he was laughing at Aiden to though. Aiden was mad at us. "It's not funny!" He yelled which only make me hid my face against Godric's neck in a attempt not to laugh louder at the poor boy.

"Now this is something i missed from my human days." I heard Amelia's voice say. I pulled around from Godric and motioned for Emi to come to me, she did almost immediantely. "Faelyn i'm offended that you don't trust me." Amelia said. "Trust is earned not freely given Amelia." I told her. She nodded and smiled. "You might actually last here. He attacked cause of your fear you know."

"I'm aware." It was because i was afraid that i got attacked. "You are a smart girl, would be a waste if something happened. Be careful." With those words to me she looked at Godric. "Their chamber has been prepared right next to yours Sire. Food for them has been accuried and stored in the fridge along side the Tru Blood." Amelia continued listing off things she had gotten for our stay here. "Sire... several of the other humans have requested to met Faelyn."

"It would seem you are already being drawn in to my world." I heard Godric mutter as he motioned for Amelia to leave. "What does this mean, meeting the other humans?" I asked, picking Emilie up and setting her on the chair near Godric's desk. Aiden laid out on the couch in the corner and went to sleep. "For the humans, they are trying to see what is so special about you that i would pick you..." Godric stopped a moment and then continued. "For the vampires, The ones who do not know about you they seek to know what is so special about you that I abandoned my duty without warning to go get you."

Oh well. I thought before i hugged Godric. "I'm going to be ok, I have you with me, don't I?" I asked him and watched Godric smile. "Yes you do." He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. "Whats with you two and suddenly touching more?" Aiden freaked. I would have done something right then if Emi wasn't in the room and well... you just don't mess around with a vampire like that unless you plan on finishing it.

"I might have to..." Godric trailed off and then let me go, sitting down at his desk. I watched him pull up real estate and i rolled my eyes. The look in Godric's eyes told me something i wasn't expecting. He wanted me... and he couldn't have me here. I was probably bright red at that moment, it was only confirmed when Godric asked me if i was alright. I couldn't answer him though, i was speechless.

A few moments later i find myself sitting on his lap as he's looking over properties. Aiden just whines and plops down on the couch, Emi was giggling. I wasn't sure what she found amusing but i was just glad she seemed happy. Godric seemed content with this, all of us here around him. I jumped a little when out of no where Godric grabbed my ass and squeezed. Couldn't believe he of all people had done that but then again he is 2,000 years old and has no doubt done far more than grab a girls ass.

I got a little depressed thinking about that. After a little while, Aiden got up and glared at me. "Make it stop Fae, please just make it stop. I can't watch my boss flirt with a girl i consider my sister. It's creepy." I couldn't help it i burst out laughing and so did Emi and Godric. Aiden was so not happy with any of us right now. Except maybe Emi but that's only cause she doesn't really understand what she is laughing about.


End file.
